The 7D meet Jem and The Holograms
by aqualokk
Summary: Jerrica/Jem, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Raya and Stormer (who joins to the Holograms, after quitting the Misfits), are accidentally transported magically from Starlight Mansion to Jollywood, and they meet the 7D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own the rights of the story, not the shows and the characters.**

Twilight in Paris (twilight in Paris)

It´s beautiful when you´re in love

(beautiful when you´re in love)

It´s beautiful when you´re in love

Was a stormy night, Jem and The Holograms had finished their concert, and went to the backstage.

"The concert was outrageous" said Kimber, brushing her long red hair "Except the fact of the concert was almost canceled because of the rain"

"Yeah, but the rest was good" said Jem, before changing back to Jerrica "Show´s over, Synergy" the pink haired diva changed back to the blond manager of the band.

In the next morning in Starlight Music, Jerrica was reading a newspaper about Jem´s big concert, until the recepcionist opened the door.

"Miss Benton, there´s a Mary Philips, who wants to speak with you" said the recepcionist.

"Thanks" said Jerrica, kindly to the recepcionist " Let her in"

And when Mary entered in Jerrica´s office, was dressed in a red and blue striped one elbowed shirt with a red skirt. Jerrica couldn´t believe in her blue eyes, that Mary was actually Stormer, the member of Jem´s rival band "The Misfits"

"Stormer, it´s that you?" asked Jerrica, a little bit shocked.

"Yes, Jerrica. I came here to tell that I want to join to Jem and The holograms" said Stormer, without her usual misfit makeup "I discovered that The Misfits were using me because of my talent, so I quit and I´m truly sorry for all the mischief that I caused with them and not accepting your offer before"

"You don´t to apologize, you stood brave to The Misfits" said Jerrica, holding a contract in her hands "Since you want to join to the band, here´s your contract, congratulations Stormer, you´re officially the seventh member of The Holograms" gave the contract to Stormer.

"Thank you, Jerrica" thanked the former Misfit, crying on Jerrica´s shoulder "I won´t disappoint you"

"You´re welcome" said Jerrica.

Later, in the night.

Jem and The Holograms were in the Lin-Z show, almost announcing their new band member.

"Today, in Lin-Z show, for the moment that all fans of Jem and The Holograms were waiting for: The introdution of the new Hologram, and there she is the new Hologram. Stormer, formally from The Misfits, and it is her first appearance after their concert yesterday" said Lin-Z, after announcing Stormer "So Stormer, what did you felt after joining Jem and The Holograms?" asked.

"I felt happiness and it´s a big change" said Stormer, with her true friends "And I want to say something to my former manager, Eric Raymond, and that thing is: I´LL NEVER EVER GO BACK TO THEM, AND WATCH OUT ERIC, DON´T MESS WITH JEM, JERRICA, THE HOLOGRAMS AND THE STARLIGHT GIRLS, AND I DON´T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, NEITHER THE MISFITS" declared, with her new gain self-confidence.

"That´s right, we´re going to the top of the charts" confirmed Kimber.

After their appearance in the show, returned to the Starlight Mansion, Stormer went to her room, unpacked her bags and started to write a letter to a friend.

" _Hi,_

 _How are you? I´m still not convinced that you´re a masked vigilante, but I won´t tell to anyone._

 _If you want to tell to your queen that you love her, why you don´t send her flowers or chocolate?_

 _Hugs and kisses,_

 _Stormer_ "

After writing the letter, Stormer put it in a safe place and disappeared 2 seconds later.

And later on that night, each members of the band were having the same dream, but with their points of view, until a mysterious sound woke them. They went down to the stairs and saw a light coming from the mansion´s front door.

"What was that?" said Shana, frightened with the light.

"I don´t know" said Aja "But I think that we should investigate"

"Okay then, let´s check it out" said Jerrica, opening the door.

When she opened the door, the light was starting to grow and started to drag them and their clothes, to another world, and before anyone could say something, they fell into a strange forest. When in the next morning, they were still wearing their nightgowns and their clothes were ripped, Kimber was the first to wake up and when she opened her turquoise eyes, saw the forest.

"Wake up" demanded Kimber, to the others.

The girls were waking one by one, and saw the forest. They couldn´t believe, walked through the forest and saw trees fulfilled with berries. Without knowing that they were in Jollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating some berries, Jerrica and The Holograms were still walking through the forest, in order to find someone to help them return to Los Angeles, but nothing. After 30 minutes of walking through the forest, it started to rain and ran to a cottage, before they can knock the door, fainted. And in the next morning, they woke up in a bedroom with beds and their clothes were fixed.

"What happened?" said Jerrica "I all can remember was trying to find someone to make us return to L.A, where´s Kimber?"

"I don´t know" said Raya, still tizzy from the fainting "But, our clothes are arranged, it looks like that someone is helping us"

They were thinking of Kimber, until they heard her talking with someone.

"... I love this food" said Kimber.

"... You have a good taste..." said a voice.

"... In your world, you know cooking or something?" asked other voice.

"No" replied Kimber "But I write songs"

Jerrica and the others went down the stairs and saw Kimber eating with 7 dwarfs.

"Hi my dearest sisters, how are you?" said Kimber, with a big smile in her smile "I was just finishing eating this **delicious** pancakes"

"We´re good" said Jerrica "Who are them?"

"They are who saved us from the rain" said Kimber, pointing to the dwarfs.

"If we didn´t save you, you´d be still walking in circles and with cold" said Doc "Kimber was a good helper and told us about a star shaped earrings"

"My earrings?" asked Jerrica, worried at the same time, looked at Kimber, with concern.

"Yes, because she said that those earrings have a unknown power" said the dwarf.

"Changing subjects, how do you meet?" asked Raya, with curiosity.

"Well, it started yesterday, after we fainted..." said Kimber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it started after we fainted..." said Kimber, remembering the day.

\- Beginning of Flashback- On that day...

It was a rainy day in Jollywood, after the 7D saved a group of foreigners, became curious about them. Until one of them woke up.

"Where am I?" asked one of the foreigners, still dazed from the fainting.

"You´re in Jollywood" said Happy, hapilly.

"Jollywhat?" asked the redhead, again.

"Jollywood" repeated Happy.

2 minutes later...

"Thank you for saving us from that rain" thanked Kimber, covered with a blanket.

"You´re welcome" replied the dwarf "So, tell us all about you"

"Well, ok. Our father died a long time ago, and he left a music studio and a home for foster girls, and well... the mansion was in a financial problem and Jerrica went to Starlight Music to ask some money, and when she entered in our father´s office, saw that his former partner, Eric Raymond, was using it as launching pad for success for his lastest discovery: a rockin´rebel girl group named The Misfits, that at the time was formed by Pizzazz, Roxy and Stormer. Well Pizzazz is a... how to say this nicelly, a primadonna, Roxy is her right-hand and her personality is like..." said, before looking at Grumpy "His personality, a little... you know... brute, and Stormer..." was interrupted by Bashful.

"You said Stormer?" said Bashful, with a hint of a nervous wreck.

"Yeah" exclamed Kimber.

"Blue hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark in her right cheek" described Bashful, unknowing that Stormer was a real person.

"Ye... yeah" said Kimber, a little shocked _How Stormer knows him, she never told me about this_ thought "Hey... Can you show me something else?"

"And about the jewel mine?" suggested Sleepy.

"No way, she isn´t going to enter inside the mine, remember the **_last time_** " said Grumpy, against the ideia of Kimber entering the mine.

"Why?" asked Kimber, a little bit mad "I´m not bad, I´m just curious"

So they glared at eachother, until...

"She´s in" said Grumpy, for the surprise of the others.

Dopey whistled as if he was saying "Bu... bu... but you said that you didn´t want Kimber to enter inside the mine, now you want her to enter in the mine"

"Okay, let´s do it" said Kimber, with enthusiasm, but when she saw a blindfold, became a little puzzled "Why the blindfold?" asked.

"It´s for precaution" said Sneezy, putting the blindfold on Kimber.

"Ah... Okay" said Kimber.

After putting the blindfold, Kimber started to trying to find a passage to the mine, but it was difficult with her eyes blindfolded, until she found, by chance, one of the secret passages "Hey, I found one, sorta of" pulled a lever that opened and fell to a cart, already inside the jewel mine.

"Are you alright?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, I guess" answered Kimber, in the cart "Can I take the blindfold now?"

"Yes" said The 7D in chorus.

When Kimber took the blindfold of her eyes, and saw the jewel mine as the most beautiful thing that she saw in ages "Truly Outragoeus, I never saw a place so beautiful like this before" said, with her joy to the extreme "Hey, can you make me a tour to show me more of the mine?" asked, curious.

2 Minutes Later

"Outrageous" exclaimed Kimber, with her turquoise eyes sparkling "What a beautiful ..." was interrupted by a bell "What is this sound?" asked, covering her ears, and when she turned around, The 7D had already went to the castle and left a note for Kimber and started to read it.

 _"Kimber,"_ she started to read the note

 _The Queen called us by ringing the Bing Bong Bell, to go to the castle._

 _Signed Happy_

 _"P.S: The Bing Bong Bell is a magical bell"_ finished reading, and grabbed some jewels. When Kimber returned to the cottage, saw an old sewing machine and started to sew the clothes, added the jewels on it.

The next morning...

Kimber was sleeping, until she heard a pipe organ being played, which she jumped in fear and fell to the floor "But who plays a pipe organ at 7 a.m of the morning!" complained, annoyed with the sound of the pipe organ. Went to the table and started to put the table to eat, looked at the window and saw Jollywood "I can´t that this kingdom could be so beautiful" sighted with happiness. The 7D went down the stairs and saw the redhead looking at the window.

"So how was your tour by the jewel mine?" asked Happy.

"It was good, except the part of leaving me alone" answered Kimber, sad "But well, the jewels are powerful like the magical earrings that my sister has"

"Some jewels aren´t magical, but..." said Doc, before interrupting himself when heard Kimber talking about the Jemstar earrings "You said "magical earrings"?" asked.

"Uh... the earrings are... are..." said Kimber, nervous _I didn´t want to lie to him about the earrings, but I don´t want also to hurt his feelings_ thought "Yeah, the earrings are magical and no one knows its power, my father studied the earrings power but he couldn´t finish his research, so I don´t mind if you want to conclue his research to discover the powers of the earrings" lied.

"I accept your challenge" said Doc, convinced that Kimber´s lie was true.

"Changing subjects, what´s for breakfast?" asked Kimber, to not continuing with the "magic" earrings lie.

"Decide yourself" said Grumpy, sourly.

"What a grouch" muttered Kimber under her breath.

\- End of Flashback -

"So this is what happened yesterday" said Kimber, finishing telling of what happened on the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sis, so it was you who sew our clothes" said Shana, proudly at her foster sister "I´m so proud of you"

"Oh, don´t thank me" blushed Kimber "The jewels are full of sparkles, I forgot to introduce you to them"

"Hi, we´re Jem and The Holograms" introduced Jerrica.

"And we´re the 7D"introduced Happy to the band "Who´s Jem?" asked.

"She´s... the vocalist of the band" lied Jerrica, to protect her secret identity _I hope that they don´t discover on this time, not yet_ thought, sad.

 _Meanwhile in Los Angeles..._

Eric Raymond was in his office on Stingers Sound, watching The Lin-Z Show in hope of The Misfits´ new single "Hit Me With A Cheap Shot" was going to appear in the show, when suddenly Lin-Z showed the interview of Jem and The Holograms and Stormer instead, introducing her as the new Hologram, turned off the television, The Misfits entered in his office and slammed the door in anger.

"Read this!" said Eric, throwing a newspaper over The Misfits´ lead singer.

"Introducing the new member of Jem and The Holograms: Stormer" read Pizzazz, dressed in a sparkly gray one armed jupsuit with a dalmatian printed dress, ripping the newspaper into pieces in a fit of anger "THAT TRAITOR!" shouted.

"Is in all newspapers and T.V programs about this" said Roxy, wearing a black bodysuit with a light green lace jacket, also revolted "I can´t believe that Stormer joined to Mighty Jam and her precious little Marshmallowgrams"

"This is all Stormer´s fault" said Eric, looking at an old disc of The Misfits (when she was still a Misfit) before throwing it in the trash can "She was going to become soft anyway and was almost ruining your image"

"So what are we going to do, yank?" asked Jetta, wearing a orange waitress dress.

"We need to find a new Misfit" said the mischievous manager.

"A new Misfit!" said The Misfits in unison.

"Oh! No way, we don´t need other four-way split and we´re good when we were just a trio, it wasn´t until Brit Brat appeared" said Roxy, not agreeing with the idea and pointed to the ravenhaired saxofonist.

"Listen here, lowlife, you´re going to regret of saying that" insulted Jetta, almost pulling Roxy´s hair.

Pizzazz pinched them to stop arguing, and for their misery, accepted the search for the fourth Misfit "I know who to talk about" said, thinking about Clash in her mind "We need Clash in the band"

"For that she needs some guitar and singing lessons, because those cymbals and her voice are terrible for your fans to hear" said Eric "Let´s set a meeting at La Klub Kool at 6.30 p.m."

"And we are going to the top of the charts in no time" declared Pizzazz, about the chance of finally being on the top of the charts "Watch out Jem, the new Misfits are here to get ya"

 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _It isn't how you play the game_  
 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _I want everybody to know my name_

 _I'm aiming for success, gonna do what it takes_  
 _If someone gets hurt,_ _well, them's the breaks_  
 _If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you_

 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _I ain't cut out for second string_  
 _Winning is everything, winning is_ _everything_  
 _So go find another song to sing_

 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _It isn't how you play the game_  
 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _I want everybody to know my name_

 _I'm aiming for success, gonna do what it takes_  
 _If someone gets hurt, well, them's the breaks_  
 _If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you_

 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _I ain't cut out for second string_  
 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _So go find another song to sing_

 _Winning is everything, winning is everything_  
 _Winning is everything_  
 _Winning is everything_

 _Back in Jollywood..._

Jerrica and The Holograms, still in their nightgowns, were trying to spend their "forced" hiatus in Jollywood, while Kimber was struggling in thinking on a song.

"This is the worst thing that happened to us" said Kimber, after trying to write a new song 4 times "I can´t think or write the new song in here"

"We need to wait for a miracle to happen" said Jerrica, before looking at Stormer "What´s wrong?"

"It´s nothing... I need to write the letter to my friend, before he thinks that I´m being mean with him" said Stormer, sadly.

Kimber looked at her friend, before remembering that Bashful was the friend that she mentioned "Stormer, today is your lucky day" said.

"Lucky day?" asked Stormer, puzzled.

"Your friend is here, and he is one of the 7D, remember?" said Kimber, smiling.

"You´re saying that he´s that cute one" said Stormer, referring to Bashful "I know that sounds weird, but I think that he´s cute with that hat"

"Well you should talk to him about that, someday" conclued Kimber.

Their silence was almost ending when they heard the Bing Bong Bell ringing.

"What is this sound?" asked Jerrica, covering her ears.

"It´s the Bing Bong Bell" said Kimber.

"Bing Bong What?!" said Aja.

"The queen called them to go to the castle, to... I don´t know what they said about the reason why, but she only rings it when the kingdom in danger" explained Kimber.

When the bell stopped ringing, the girls realized that they were alone in the cottage, so started to prepare everything but it was impossible because they didn´t knew much about Jollywood.

"Well, we can´t just staying here doing nothing" said Raya "We can make music here"

"With what?" asked Shana.

"Well, there´s a piano, a guitar, drums, tuba and a trumpet" said Aja "Let´s choose what instrument to play"

Kimber took the piano, since Stormer, Aja, Shana and Raya had already chosen the guitar, the drums, the tuba and the trumpet.

"Hey, where´s Jem?" asked Stormer, not knowing that Jem was actually Jerrica in disguise.

"I´m going to get her" said Jerrica, before climbing the stairs, entered in the guest room, locked the door and hold her earring "Showtime Synergy" making her fade away and Jem appeared in her place, dressed in her pink lycra dress, left the guest room and went down the stairs.

"Let´s back in shape" said Jem, holding her microfone.

 _Everything´s gone downhill_

 _We can recapture the thrill_

 _Don´t say that we´re through_

 _We´re gonna make it good as new_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape_

 _Takin´ it nice and slow_

 _I know we have far to go_

 _But if we give it care_

 _There´s nothing we can´t repair_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape (keep it up)_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape (check it out)_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape (keep it up)_

 _Back in, back in, back in, back in shape_

"Outrageous! These instruments are good but not as good as our instruments" exclaimed Kimber, with her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah, we need a more complex music and sound" agreed Stormer, playing a strum of the guitar "We need to play one of our songs, when we meet the queen"

"And it will be like meeting prin... I mean **Queen** Adriana in Morvania" said Jem.

When the 7D returned from the castle, they, except Bashful, were stunned when saw Jem for the first time, without knowing that she and Jerrica were one and the same.

"So it´s you the Jem that Jerrica was talking about" said Happy.

"Yeah, Jerrica sure told all about me" said Jem, nervously because as Jerrica, she would be very afraid of that question "So when we meet her?" asked.

"Today" said Happy, to the shock and surprise of the band.

"Is today!" said Kimber, nervous.

"To... to... today" said Jem and the rest of the Holograms, shocked because they weren´t dressed for meeting the queen.

"Girls, I sew our clothes, remember" said Kimber "I´ve got an idea for what clothes, we are gonna wear"

So Jem and The Holograms climbed the stairs and entered in the guest room to decide what to wear to go to the castle.

"Hey, what about this one? I don´t wear this since our interview on Lin-Z, about what which group was going to perform in that show on Broadway" said Stormer, holding a green floral minidress.

"Cool, I´ll wear this, is still my favorite one" said Kimber, wearing a yellow palm tree dress, as she brushed her long hair into a side ponytail.

Aja was wearing a hot pink jumpsuit, with a white belt and a golden scarf and glove, Shana wore a peplum dress, Raya wore a blue sundress and Jem wore a purple dress with a matching bow.

"You go downstairs, me and Jerrica need to talk" said Jem, to her bandmates wait for her at the cottage´s door, closed the door and pressed the earring to make Synergy appear "Synergy, you can make holograms here?" asked, worried about the AI.

"Yes Jem, I can make holograms at various parts, even in other worlds" advised Synergy, kindly "Don´t worry about me"

"I´m sure that father made a good job making you" said Jem.

Synergy made a hologram of Jerrica, wearing an orange dress with green fishnet sleeves, for in case of emergency, and Jem exited to guest room and went down stairs, ran to the cottage´s door and jumped into the balloon that was going directly to the castle.

 _Inside the balloon..._

"Wow, I never saw a view from balloon" exclaimed Stormer, amazed with the view.

"Yeah, but when we arrive to the castle, we need to be in our best behavior" said Jem, remembering her bandmates to have a good first impression "One question: How are we going to play, if she doesn´t like our music?" asked unsure.

"Good point, we don´t know if she likes to hear our music" agreed Kimber, also unsure about their presence on the castle.

Jem and The Holograms never saw a castle from inside, except Stormer, because she already saw a castle before when both bands were in Morvania and were almost tricked by Adriana´s cousin, Lexa, to plant a bomb in the stage and in a rare moment out-of-character, Eric and The Misfits saved the princess and The Holograms from being murdered by the regent of the kingdom.

"Hey, the castle is that white one?" asked Raya, pointing to the castle.

"Yep, you´re right" confirmed Happy, making Raya blush.

"Tha... tha... thank you" stammered Raya, completely blushed.

 _In the castle..._

"Where are they?" said Lord Starchbottom, tired of waiting for the band _Jem and The Holograms? They should be called Jem and The Show-offs_ thought that the band was just a make-believe-story or impressionators, looked up and saw the balloon landing too fast.

 _2 Minutes Ago..._

"I still think that we should sing "Only The Beginning"" said Kimber.

"Ah... guys" said Shana, looking at the balloon, without nobody piloting it, but no one was listening.

"No, we need to play "Gettin´ Down To Business"" said Jem.

"Ah... guys" repeated Shana.

"No, "Music Is Magic"" said Aja.

"GUYS!" yelled Shana.

Everyone turned to the purple haired bassist "What?" asked in unison.

"Who´s piloting the balloon?" asked Shana, pointing on how fast the balloon was landing.

Aja ran and started to pilot the balloon, but it was impossible "Watch out" warned.

Kimber and Dopey started to make signs, to prevent someone for being hurt by the falling balloon.

"Jem..." said Kimber, worried.

Jem pressed the earring "Synergy, we need actual parachutes now!" whispered, then out of nothing, appeared real parachutes "Everyone hold your parachutes" said, jumping out of the balloon with her parachute on.

The 7D and The Holograms looked at each other, and jumped with their parachutes as well.

 _In the present time..._

"Watch out" shouted Kimber, with her parachute open and in freefall, while the others were hugging each other in order to not fall to hard in the floor.

Lord Starchbottom looked up and instead of saving them, ran to save his own life before Kimber and the others fell upon him "Ouch!" muttered silently.

"Oops" said Kimber, realizing that she fell upon Starchy, unintentionally, because the parachutes had a little flaw and the flaw was that the parachutes were just temporary, got up and knelt "Sorry about that, but the balloon had a small problem, we had to use parachutes and... I´m truly sorry"

"Yeah, we were under pressure, because we are going to meet the queen" apologized Stormer.

So Starchy remembered that the band that was late was on his front "Yo... yo... you a... are the... the... ba... band?"

"Yeah, you remember, don´t you?" said Happy.

 _Eariler in the morning..._

"And this your majesty, was what Kimber, one of the band members, told us" explained Doc.

"Goodie, I like hearing a good music" said Queen Delightful, happilly.

"Yeah, and how is the band, anyway?" asked Starchy, sarcastically.

"Their names are Jem, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Raya and Stormer and their manager is, Kimber, Shana and Aja´s sister, Jerrica" said Grumpy "And Jerrica is a little mysterious in my opinion"

Starchy looked a photo of the band and became charmed by Kimber´s beauty "Who´s this redhaired beauty?" asked.

"It´s Kimber, but I should warn you that she´s already engaged with a "Sean"" said Happy.

" **Engaged**?" said Starchy, shocked "How a cutie like her being engaged, she hasn´t a ring to prove it"

"She has a ring, but doesn´t show it for not wanting to cause any... misunderstanding" said Sneezy, holding Kimber´s engangement ring "Sorry, but she´s going to marry"

"Then is settled, Jem and The Holograms are going to perform in the castle today" declared Queen Delightful.

 _In the hall to the throne room, in this moment..._

"Wow, we´re going to meet a queen and we´ve a song to play" said Kimber "I... I already said sorry, but you don´t need to standing close to me" started to become annoyed with Starchy.

"But a beautiful girl like you needs to be protected, like your bandmates and sister" said the queen´s royal aide.

"Yeah... what a good protection I have" muttered the keyboardist, in disgust.

"Well, we´re here" said Jem, breathing heavily in nervosism, opened the door to her and the Holograms to perform the concert.

"Your majesty" said Jem and The Holograms, in unison and veined.

"We are the band that is going to play a song for you" said Kimber, honored with the fact of performing to royalty.

"I know that you aren´t from our world, but we´re going to help you return" said Queen Delightful "Since you´re here, you´re invited to perform in the Jollywood costume ball"

"We... we... we loved to perform in the ball" said Kimber, also happy.

Jem was, by one side, excited for she and The Holograms performing in a royal ball and by other hand, was worried about if her secret was revealed in front of all kingdom "Kimber, have you sure that this is a good choice?" whispered.

"Listen, you need to be calm, just enjoy" Kimber whispered back.

Meanwhile Stormer saw Bashful looking at the queen, but then realized that he had a crush on Queen Delightful for a long time, did he loved her because she was royalty? **No**. Actually he loved her because of her kindness, beauty and personallity, but he knew that dating her was impossible, because all the men that she went out were all tall, handsome and brave, but with Stormer´s help, declaring his feelings to her was going to be magical on the costume ball.

"Stormer!" said Kimber, poking at her friend´s shoulder to wake her from the transe.

"What? Oh, I forgot the song" apologized Stormer, blushed with embarassment.

"That´s okay" said Jem, accepting her bandmate´s apology "Now the song"

"Your majesty, we´re going to perform one of our most famous songs" announced Shana "But first we need to pick our instruments"

"Wait just a sec" said Aja, before the Holograms get their instruments.

Once outside of the throne room, Jem pressed her earring to make the instruments appear, after that returned to the room and were ready to sing "Hit it!" said Jem.

 _(There´s a melody playin´) on the radio_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) soft and sweet and low_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I don´t know what to do_

 _There´s a melody playin´ and it makes me think of you_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) and I sing along_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) and it´s goin´ stong_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I leave the world behind_

 _There´s a melody playin´ and I´ve got you on my mind_

 _Every time you´re near_

 _There´s a melody playin´ gently in my ear_

 _There´s music in the skies above_

 _And they tell me that I´m in love_

 _Tell me I´m love_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) on the radio_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) soft and sweet and low_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I don´t know what to do_

 _There´s a melody playin´ and it make me think of you_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) in the skies above_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I´m in love_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I´m in love_

 _(There´s a melody playin´) I´m in love_

When the song was finished, all clapped their hands on amazement until Jem heard someone laughing, looked up and saw a witch and a warlock blowing one of the castle´s windows.

"It´s the Glooms!" said The 7D.

"So what we have here? The queen, the 7D, Lord something and... who are them?" said Hildy.

"They who?" asked Grim.

"They, those strange people with the colored hair" said the witch, in her british accent which made The Holograms angry.

"Listen here pal, you weren´t invited so get out, **now**!" snapped Kimber, mad about the insult.

"Yeah, we won´t let you hurt the queen or the kingdom" threatned Raya.

"Do what she says or else" agreed Grumpy.

"You aren´t important, since you don´t want to step aside, you´ll suffer my wrath" said Hildy.

The witch was almost casting a spell to shoot on Queen Delightful, she was saved by Bashful by impulse, but instead, and for surprise of all, the spell hit on Jem, which make her fall.

"Jem!" screamed Kimber, believing that her sister´s alter ego was affected by the gravity of the spell "Wake up"

Later the villains disappeared flying on their brooms, and Jem woke up, but felt a little dizzy.

"What happened?" asked Jem, dizzy.

"You were shot by a spell of that witch" answered Stormer, concerned with the vocalist of the band "And who were those guys?"

"The Glooms" said Sleepy "They want to dethrone the queen and steal the jewel mine"

"So that´s why when he said **last time** when I wanted to see how was the mine" realized Kimber.

"We need to be very careful to not be fooled by them" said Raya.

"So when you introduce us to Jerrica?" asked Queen Delightful.

"Our sister is coming here, don´t worry" said Aja, nervous and looked at Jem.

"I´ll go get her" said Jem, before exiting the throne room to turn back into Jerrica "Show´s over Synergy, create a hologram of Jem" turned back to the blonde manager, wearing the orange dress and a Jem hologram appeared, entered in the throne room and veined.

"My greetings, your majesty, I´m Jerrica Benton, the manager of Jem and The Holograms" greeted Jerrica, standing next to the Jem hologram "I need to speak with the band about the invitation to the costume ball"

"Jerrica, calm down, don´t need to stress" whispered Shana "Listen, the Starlight Girls can take of themselfs, they´re responsable"

"Okay" said Jerrica, before turning back to the queen "Your majesty, we accept the invitation"

"Yip yip hooray, the costume ball starts in 4 weeks" exclaimed Queen Delightful.

"4 weeks, that´s a long time for a costume ball" said Kimber "But since this is a special event, we help in organizing the ball"

"Speaking of event, we didn´t see how is Jollywood" said Stormer.

"Why´s that?" asked Aja.

"We only know the cottage and the castle, but not the village" continued the keytarist.

"I´ve got a idea, we make you a tour by Jollywood" said Happy.

"Good idea, mi amor" said Raya, hugging Happy, much to his disconfort, as he didn´t knew that Raya was starting to have a crush on him.

"Well, like Stormer said, you haven´t seen the village." added Doc "And since Happy had the idea, each of us will decide what place you´ll meet first"

"Okay" accepted Kimber "Let´s see first the castle"

So the band split to see more of the castle.

 _With Jerrica, inside the ballroom..._

"Wow, I never saw a ballroom of this size in all my life" said, fascinated with the ballroom "I better tell Kimber about this" looked at a mirror and saw that she had a purple streak in her blonde hair "Strange, I don´t remember dying this" exited the ballroom, not knowing that she was under the Glooms´ spell.

 _With Shana, on the fabric room..._

"Look at this fabrics" said to herself, touching at the fabrics with curiosity "I need to make the costumes for the ball with these fabrics" looked every corridor, until she saw Kimber standing next to a door "Kimber, what are you doing?" asked to her foster younger sister.

"I need to tell you something about the Queen" said Kimber, closing the door in silence.

"Is something bad?" asked Shana, not knowing what Kimber was telling.

"No, is something romantic, she´s in love with..." answered the redhaired, before whispering.

"She´s in love with..." said Shana, before Kimber put her hand on Shana´s mouth.

"Don´t tell Bashful about this" said Kimber.

"Why?" asked Shana.

"Actually, she has a crush on him, but he doesn´t know about it while she doesn´t know that he has a crush on her" explained Kimber.

"How you know that?" asked Shana, but this time enough of Kimber´s explanations.

"Well, I was passing by one of the castle´s halls when I heard the queen speaking to someone..." Kimber started telling about her discovery.

 _With Kimber, passing by the castle´s halls (flashback - her P.O.V)..._

I was walking by the castle´s halls, until...

"Magic mirror, I need an advice" said Queen Delightful.

I was standing next to a door, and when I opened it, saw a mirror speaking to her and hid to hear more.

"Tell me everything, what is it?" asked the mirror.

"Do you remember the dream I had with my "ace of spades"?" said the queen, dreamy.

"That of you and him dancing and almost kissed?" said the mirror, with a smirk on its face.

 _Ace of Spades_ I thought "But who´s that "ace of spades"?" I know that I was being unlogical because the answer was who Stormer wrote those letters, but the next part, made me realize that.

"That and he´s... he´s the man of my dreams" declared the queen, with a glow on her eyes and sighted.

"And who is that "dream guy"? Is it Starchy?" asked the mirror.

The queen shook her head, "No" said with a smile on her red lips.

"Okay, is it a king or a prince from other kingdom?" asked the mirror, again.

"No, I don´t want a tall and handsome man, they are all the same" said Queen Delightful, shaking her head.

"Is it one of the 7D?" asked the mirror, one more time, making the queen smile "Let me guess, is that shy one, isn´t?"

"Yes, he´s my knight in shining armor and the man of my dreams" declared the queen "Whenever I see him, my heart flutters with love, I wished that he knew that I´m in love with him"

"Why you don´t do it, now?" advised the mirror.

"I... I... I can´t do it, with Lord Starchbottom and the rest of The 7D here, I will do it in the costume ball and I hope that he accepts my feelings" said the queen.

"So she loves him, I should tell Stormer about thi... oh, right she doesn´t know this" I said to myself, until I overheard Stormer.

"Hello, are you listening?" she said, trying to wake Bashful of his daydreaming.

"I love her" Bashful said it dreamly, and when I heard that, realized that he had a crush on the queen, that she didn´t knew as he didn´t know that she has a crush on him.

I didn´t know what to do, so I needed some help...

 _Back to the present (End of P.O.V - flashback)..._

"... And that´s why I need your help" finished Kimber.

"So that´s why you were standing next to the door, you want to help her" said Shana.

 _With Raya..._

"Bueno" said to herself, looking at the village through the window, when heard Jerrica call her "Jerrica, what´s that streak on your hair?"

"I don´t know, but you think that is from that spell" said Jerrica, having sure that the spell had attacked her when she was Jem.

The latin drummer turned her head and saw Shana and Kimber talking, grabbed Jerrica´s hand and stood next to them "What are you talking about?" asked, with curiosity.

"Long story, one question: you asked Bashful something about the queen?" asked Kimber.

"No, I guess not" said Jerrica, confused.

"Well, he´s in love with queen while she´s in love with him, but both of them don´t know that they are in love with eachother" explained Kimber.

"And since the costume is in 4 weeks, we need to help him to declare his feelings to her" added Shana "By the way, where´s Aja?"

"She´s seeing the queen´s knick knack room for 2 hours" answered Raya.

 _With Aja..._

Aja was passing by the queen´s knick knack room, until she saw the pearl of wisdom "What a beautiful pearl" said, before having a vision of Jerrica talking with The Glooms, and ignored thinking that was just a mind game "No, Jerrica wouldn´t do that"

After she left the knick knack room, went to her sisters and Raya, who were still next to the mirror room door "What are you doing?"

"Long story" said the Holograms and Jerrica in unison.

"Listen, can you help us in a **special romantic mission**?" asked Kimber.

"Actually Stormer had the same idea" said Aja "Wait, this is about his crush on Queen Delightful, right?" smiled.

"How she knows that?" said Jerrica, a little shocked.

"She told me about it, 2 hours ago" answered the guitarrist "And yes, I´ll help you"

 _With Stormer, in the main stairs..._

"How I can wake a person from a daydream?" asked Stormer, still trying to wake Bashful from his daydreaming.

"Just throw water on him" said Grumpy, holding a bucket full of water and gave it to the former Misfit.

"Okay" said the ex-Misfit, a little unsure about that advice.

Stormer lift and turned it upside down and drowned the water on the lovesick dwarf.

"What happened?" asked Bashful, before seeing Stormer still holding the water bucket.

"When we entered in the castle, you looked at the queen so lovingly and... you love her, right?" said Stormer, with a smirk on her face.

"I... I... I love her, she´s kind, beautiful and gentle, but it´s useless, she likes brave men not a shy and coward one" said Bashful, sadly but not knowing that Queen Delightful had actually a crush on him.

Stormer looked at him, and remembered what she wrote on that letter and promised herself to help him no matter what it costed "Don´t be sad, I´ll help..." Jerrica came next to her, hold her hand and dragged to the others "What´s going on?" asked.

"Listen, the queen has a crush on Bashful, but he doesn´t know and maybe he has a crush on her but she doesn´t know about it" explained Kimber.

"No, he **actually** has a crush on Queen Delightful but it´s useless, because she likes tall, handsome and brave men..." answered Stormer, before interrupted by her friend.

"No, she doesn´t really like those men, she **loves** him and said that he was the man of her dreams, no more than that" interrupted Kimber.

Jerrica thought hard, until she had an idea "I´ve got an idea, Kimber, you help the queen and, Stormer, you help Bashful, the costume ball can be more romantic and misterious since all balls need romance" said with a large grin.

"Okay" said the Holograms, agreeing with the idea.

"That will be the most magical night" said Shana, dreamly about how the costume ball was going to be.

"I´ll start my part of the plan, right now" said Kimber, starting her part of the plan, but was stopped by Lord Starchbottom and Doc "Hey, I need to speak with the queen"

"Let´s choose who´s going with who" said Doc.

"I... I... I´ll stay with Bashful" said Stormer, almost starting with her part of the plan.

"I stay with Happy" said Raya, hugging Happy very tightly.

"Ray... Ray... Raya, too tight" said Happy, feeling too tight.

"Shana will come with us" said Sneezy, giving a flower to Shana.

"Thank you, I like flowers" thanked Shana, kissing him on the cheek making Sneezy blush.

"Me and this beauty will go on a date" said Starchbottom, holding Kimber´s hand.

Kimber started to make gestores, wanting to switch guides "Please, please, please"

"I can be also your guide, if you want" whistled Dopey, understanding Kimber´s gestures.

"Thanks" whispered Kimber.

"Well, since Kimber will have two guides, you and Starchy have to divide time to make your part of the tour guide" said Doc.

"Yes and?" asked Starchbottom, sarcarstically.

"The time you have to divide is 3 hours for both and no more than that" answered Doc, not understanding the sarcarasm of the question "It leaves us, Grumpy and Jerrica and for a situation like this you´ll have to make your part of the guide with her"

"With her? No way" said Grumpy, looking at Jerrica suspiciously.

"With him? No way" said Jerrica "Actually, I wanted to make the tour with you, not mr. obvious here" pointed to Grumpy.

"Sorry, but Aja volunteried first" said Doc "But you and Grumpy can understand more about each other"

"With him/her, no WAY!" said Grumpy and Jerrica, in unison, glaring at each other.

"It´s settled, we meet in the cottage at night" said Aja.

And the tour started, it was going to be good for ones and bad to others, but something bad was going to happen in Jollywood and in L.A...


	5. Chapter 5

_In L.A, on La Klub Kool..._

Eric and The Misfits were on a reserved table waiting for Clash to come and talk about the offer of a spot in The Misfits, after Stormer had quit from The Misfits and Stinger Sound.

"Pizzazz, are you sure that Clash is coming? We´re waiting for her since 6:35 p.m." complained Eric.

"Calm down, Eric, she will come" said Pizzazz, calmly.

When they heard the sound of the club door opening, saw Clash, with her hair colored in a magenta/dark blue with a rat tail and dressed in her regular outfit, coming and sit next to The Misfits, awaiting for the big news.

"Clash, how are you?" asked Pizzazz, happilly.

"I´m fine, I´m glad that you're going to forgive me, but where´s Stormer?" said Clash, also happy but not knowing that Stormer wasn´t with them anymore.

"Stormer... she... she left us and joined to those Twerpgrams" lied Pizzazz, pretending to be sad.

"She... no it can´t be, she left The Misfits?" asked Clash, not believing that Stormer was capable of betraying them.

"She left us and... and... and she said that she wasn´t returning to the band" Pizzazz pretended to cry, lying about Stormer´s exit of The Misfits.

"Yeah, and she said that they were better than us" agreed Roxy, also pretending to cry "And she was my friend, how she could do that to me"

"She discovered me at that club, she loved my country and when Roxy went to Philly, me and Stormer followed her to convince her return to us" added Jetta, pretending to be in pain.

"So when I found out, we cried because she was the most compassionate of The Misfits, and Pizzazz said that you were good to replace Stormer, you want to be the fourth Misfit?" said Eric, giving a contract to the former Misfits´ groupie.

Clash didn´t knew if she was worthy of being a Misfit, but after knowing about Stormer´s "betrayal", decided to sign the contract "Finally, I became a Misfit and we´ll make Stormer and those Horrorgrams regret of making fun of us"

Eric, The Misfits and their new bandmember started to laugh, but they soon will discover that they goal of reaching to the top of the charts was going to be their vitory, unless someone or a new rival girlsband will stop them from taking Jem´s place as the hottest band around...

 _In Jollywood..._

The 7D were making the tour guide through Jollywood with Jerrica and The Holograms, which was starting from the village and ended on the cottage, at night.

 _With Jerrica and Grumpy..._

They didn´t want to be seen togheter, because if the villagers see them togheter would mistake them as a recent couple.

"Listen blondie, I don´t want to be seen with you, so let´s keep distance until we´re in the cottage, understand" said Grumpy, looking at Jerrica with disgust and suspicion.

"Good idea, I also don´t want to be seen with you" agreed Jerrica, relutantly.

But their "keep a distance from me" plan failed, and the villagers thought that she was his girlfriend.

"Hey, I didn´t knew that you were dating, for how months are you dating?" asked one villager.

"If you two want to marry, we´ll organize your wedding" said other villager.

Jerrica and Grumpy were laughing of "happiness", actually they were crying of embarassment, so they ran and entered in a cheese shop.

"Okay blondie, don´t touch in anything, got that?" said Grumpy, not wanting Jerrica to touch on any cheese.

"Fine, I´ll not touching it" said Jerrica, skeptic.

So they pretended to see the cheese, when a squirrel threw a wheel of cheese to Jerrica, making her thinking that Grumpy was who threw the cheese at her _What a big jerk_ thought.

And the squirrel threw other wheel of cheese to Grumpy, making him think that was Jerrica who threw the cheese wheel "You threw that cheese to me!" acused the blonde for "throwing" the cheese.

"Me? It was you who threw that to me" said Jerrica, acusing the dwarf of "throwing" the cheese to her "You said me to not touch the cheese and I didn´t touched it" pointed to him.

"I´m sorry, but I wasn´t who threw the cheese first" riposted Grumpy, holding one of the cheese "This is for you" threw the cheese as revenge.

"Okay, if you want war, I´ll give you war" declared Jerrica, angrilly turning the cheese shop into a war zone.

During their cheese war, the clients of the shop fleed in panic, and in last resource the shop owner kicked them out of the shop.

"Don´t come back with that... that... that catastrophy" said the shop owner, before closing the door on their faces.

"Thanks a lot blondie, now how I´m going to eat cheese that we were kicked out of the shop, because you threw the cheese at me" said Grumpy.

"Oh, now who´s being the victim here?" said Jerrica "And you acused me of throwing cheese without a reason"

 _With Kimber, Starchy and Dopey..._

"Wow, I didn´t knew that you are a magician, I should see one of your magic shows" said Kimber, excited and smiling.

"Since you love magic, maybe I can show some of my tricks to you one day" whistled Dopey, also smiling.

"Kimber, where do want to go for our date?" asked Starchy.

"Bu... bu... but, I thought that this was a tour by Jollywood, not a date" said Kimber, mad "Let´s go Dopey, I prefer seeing a magic show than having a date, since I´m engaged with Sean" grabbed Dopey´s hand and went to the enchanted forest "See ya!"

 _With Happy and Raya..._

"You should see the wonders of Jollywood from mount Jollywood" said Happy, taking Raya to the mount Jollywood.

" _Si_ " said Raya, dreamly _Who knew that he was such a nice person_ thought and sighted.

 _With Shana, Sneezy and Sleepy..._

"What are you drawing?" asked Sleepy.

"I´m drawing new clothes for me and The Holograms for the costume ball" said Shana, thinking of what costumes the Holograms will wear in the costume ball "But I don´t know what use as inspiration for the drawings"

"Why you don´t imagine the colors and the textures of the clothes" said Sneezy.

"Why I never thought of that, thank you guys" thanked Shana, happilly "I should draw the costumes now" started sketching the costumes for the costume ball.

 _With Bashful and Stormer..._

They had stopped on a ice cream parlor, and since Stormer liked anything sweet, the ice cream was the first thing that she wanted to eat.

"I love this ice cream and you like it too?" asked Stormer, enjoying eating her ice cream.

But Bashful didn´t answered her question, barely touched on his ice cream plate and sighted sadly, making Stormer worried.

"Hey, don´t be sad I know how is having a crush on someone" said Stormer, with a sincere smile on her face "Cheer up, you spoke about your crush on the queen in your letters, and I promised to help you"

"Thanks for cheering me up Stormer, but what´s the use, she loves brave and handsome men and if she doesn´t love them, how I can say that I love her without hiding on something" said Bashful, sadly.

Stormer looked at him, with sadness and remembered Jerrica´s plan and decided to put her part of the plan in action "Jerrica told me that Queen Delightful really doesn´t like those men and maybe she´s interested on you"

"She... she... she is?" asked Bashful, nervously "How... how do you that?"

"Well, when she told me about that, I said that the costume ball was a good oportunity to say what do you really feel for her" said Stormer "And you don´t need to call me "Stormer", just call me by my real name "Mary""

"Okay, I´ll do it, Mary" said Bashful, smiling.

"That´s the spirit" shouted Stormer, happilly threw her ice cream plate to the air and it broke on the floor "Sorry my bad, I´ve still got a little Misfit spark on me" blushed with embarassment.

So they exited the ice cream parlor, continued the tour by Jollywood until they saw the queen holding a white dress with golden trim for the costume ball.

"Your majesty, you´re wearing that dress for the ball?" asked Stormer, looking at the white dress.

"Yes, how did you know?" said Queen Delightful, before looking at Bashful "Bashful, I wanted to know if you want to be my date on the costume ball, if you don´t mind of course"

"I... I... I..." mumbled Bashful, lovesickly.

"Say yes" whispered Stormer.

"I accept being your date on the costume ball" said Bashful, accepting the queen´s offer.

"Oh thank you I hope seeing you on the ball, my knight in shining armor" thanked Queen Delightful, happilly and kissed Bashful on the forehead.

After the queen returned to the castle, Bashful fainted but Stormer caught him even before he fell on the ground "I caught you"

 _With Doc and Aja..._

Aja was amazed with the invetions, but she didn´t forgot that her favorite invention was Synergy and needed to find a way to her and The Holograms speak with her without using the earrings "So there´s some good inventions here, I like this one"

"You must know all about machines, don´t you Aja?" asked Doc, knowing Aja´s fascination of fixing things.

"My foster father was an inventor and built some things" said Aja, still mourning of her, Kimber, Shana and Jerrica´s father death "But the best invention was Syner... forget what I said"

 _At night..._

All, except Aja and Doc who decided to stay in the cottage, had returned from the village and the enchanted forest, some tired and the others had fun.

 _In the guest room..._

"Jerrica, how was seeing the village?" asked Aja, dressing her dark blue nightgown.

"Horrible, he accused me of throwing a cheese, how he can say that I threw a chesse wheel if I didn´t touched it" said Jerrica, angrily and starting to lie on her bed "So Kimber, what having two guides making a tour guide?" looked at her sister.

"Went kindof, Lord ... what is his name again... said that his part of the guide was a date, and Dopey was more fun and he´s a **amazing** magician" said Kimber, brushing her hair "Shana, you still not finished sketching the outfits for the ball?"

"I´m almost finishing drawing the first part of the costumes" said Shana, almost finishing sketching the costumes designs "Looks like Raya is super happy today" looked at the drummer.

"He´s so dreamy" said Raya, refering to Happy.

Stormer was thinking in helping Bashful, but there was a problem and it was that she needed help from the rest of The Holograms and Jem, since Kimber was going to help the queen.

"You´re still thinking about our plan?" asked Jerrica to her bandmate.

"Yeah, well I don´t know how to do it, because the costume ball is in 4 weeks and we need to help him at the day of the ball" said Stormer, sadly.

"Hey we´re a band and we help each other, tomorrow let´s help him to win the queen´s love" declared Jerrica "Let´s sleep now, good night"

The band slept peacefully, without knowing that The Glooms were spying on the cottage through their crystal ball.

 _On The Glooms manor..._

"Our plan is working well" said Hildy, happilly about her evil plan working great.

"The spell wasn´t supossed to hit the queen and why it hit on that singer?" asked Grim, not understanding one word that his wife was saying about their lastest evil plan.

"The spell wasn´t for the queen this time, the target is the singer or I should say the blonde leader of that strange band" said Hildy, revealing that the target wasn´t the queen but Jerrica.

"Huh?" asked Grim.

Hildy facepalmed herself "That pinkie is a blonde and she has a pair of magical earrings... you heard what that stupid crystal ball said about her yesterday?"

 _Yesterday, on their manor..._

They were waiting impatiently for the ball to wake up and when the ball woke up, was happilly.

"They are here" said the crystal, on its more happy disposition.

"Who?" asked Hildy, with no interest on what the ball was saying "Other joke of yours?"

"No, my favorite human band is here" said the ball, before revealing the big secret around the band "I should warn you that everything is not what it seems with them"

"Yes and?" asked Hildy, again with no interest.

"The lead singer, Jem, is actually a blonde named Jerrica Benton and her band, except the new member, know her secret, she transforms into Jem using a pair of useless earrings and that gizmo guy thinks that the earrings are magical" said the ball.

"Wait, you said "magic earrings"?" said Hildy, smiling "I want to be queen of Jollywood, but I can´t do it with The 7D defeat me and with that Jerrica, it will be a piece of cake"

"The only thing that you need to do is..." said the ball, before whispering its idea.

Hildy smiled as the ball whispered its idea "Good idea, tomorrow we´ll make a spell to control those "magic" earrings, Grim are you listening?"

"Yes" said Grim, completely foccused on his card castle.

So the villain started to laugh evilly.

 _In the present time..._

"Hildy Wildy, are you sure that this plan will work?" asked Grim, unsure about the plan.

"Our plan is foolproof and it will work well and when that Jerrica help us dethroning queenie bo beenie and I becoming queen, I´ll send her and her friend-ies back to their world" said Hildy, confident about the plan.

 _Back to the cottage..._

Jerrica was sleeping peacefully when she got up of the bed, went down stairs and exited the cottage to meet The Glooms at their manor.

 _Inside the living room of the manor..._

"See Grim, she will help us with our plan" said Hildy "Open your eyes" ordened to the still asleep Jerrica.

"Yes, master" said Jerrica, opening her eyes and they were purple, meaning that she was under the spell and the purple streak on her hair now covered half of it.

"Return to your bandmates" ordened Grim.

"Yes, master" said Jerrica.

And Jerrica exited the manor and walked through the forest, when she returned to the cottage, climbed the stairs and slept in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Next day..._

Jerrica woke up, not knowing that she went to The Glooms manor at night, got up of the bed and saw herself at the mirror, when she saw her reflection became shocked.

"This isn´t happening" said Jerrica to herself.

After seeing herself in the mirror, went down stairs and sit in one chair, without making any noise.

 _With Happy and Kimber..._

Happy was going to awake The Holograms, except Jerrica, when he heard someone playing the piano "Whoever is playing the piano must have talent" opened the door and saw Kimber playing the piano to make the melody for the new song.

"Ugh" said Kimber, throwing the music sheet to the floor "How I can translate the melody to the lyrics"

She was going to rewrite the lyrics, when she heard Happy playing the piano like a professional, her jaw dropped in surprise and amazement.

"You play the piano?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, I also play guitar" answered Happy "If you want I can help with the melody of the song"

Kimber thought because she didn´t knew if his help on the melody of the song was useful but since the band´s music genre was a little different from his, decided to accept the help "I accept your help" shook hands as agreement, but after looking at the clock remembered that she needed to make her part of the plan "I... I... I need to go to the castle, see you later" entered in the guest room and dressed her regular outfit, exited, went down stairs and saw a bouquet of red roses _I think that Bashful bought the bouquet to give to the queen_ thought, grabbed the bouquet and exited the cottage without even seeing Jerrica.

 _With Jerrica and the others..._

The others woke up, saw Jerrica with her hair almost purple with a little blonde streak on it and became shocked as well.

"Jerrica, what happened?" asked Shana, to her foster sister.

"I... I... I don´t know" answered Jerrica.

"I think that was the Glooms spell that affected you while you were Jem" whispered Aja, warning Jerrica from not talking with The Glooms.

"Aja listen, I need to speak with them in how to break this spell" said Jerrica, ignoring Aja´s warnings "Oh, and if you´re looking for Kimber, she went to the castle and took a bouquet of red roses" exited the cottage and went to the couple´s manor.

Bashful blushed when Jerrica talked about the rose bouquet _I know that Queen Delightful loves roses, but I´m afraid that she doesn´t like red roses_ thought, looked at Stormer knowing that she was smiling with the red roses bouquet.

 _In L.A., inside of Starlight Mansion..._

The Starlight Girls were watching T.V, on the living room where all news reporters and talk shows were speaking about Jem and The Holograms´ disappearment.

"How they disappeared out of nothing?" said Delaree, turning off the T.V "They were here two days ago, and..."

"I think that The Misfits have something with this" said Ashley, suspecting that The Misfits were behind the band´s disappearment "Since their single wasn´t shown on Lin-Z show and decided to make a _vendetta_ on Jem" remembered that when she was with The Misfits, Stormer was the only one who was actually nice and kind to her.

After turning off the T.V, the orphans saw Rio entering at the mansion.

"Any news?" asked Krissie, worried about Jem.

Rio shook his head, meaning that wasn´t still news about where Jem and The Holograms could be "No, they are really missing" turned his hand into a fist and hit it on a wall "Now Eric Raymond is going to manage Starlight Music and without Jerrica here, he can take the studio in court"

"No, he won´t" said Lela "You can manage Starlight Music, while Ashley and The Starlights sing in Jem´s place"

"It will work?" asked Marianne, concerned about Lela´s idea.

"It will work, what we need is disguises to no one recognize us" answered Lela.

"Okay, let's do it" said Rio, as he and Lela shook hands as agreement.

 _With Kimber, on her way to the castle..._

 _This is going to be easy_ thought, and when she saw the castle, ran to the gate and opened it with all her forces but carefully to not destroying the bouquet of roses. After entering inside the castle, went to the throne room and knocked at the door "Your majesty, may I enter?"asked, but no one answered.

Meanwhile on the throne room, Queen Delightful was daydreaming about Bashful, sighted romantically but woke from the daydream when she heard Kimber knocking at the door "Come in"

Kimber opened the door and was still holding the rose bouquet "Your majesty, this red rose bouquet is for you" gave the bouquet to the queen.

"Who bought this beautiful roses?" asked Queen Delightful, curious from who bought the roses bouquet.

"Bashful bought this lovely roses bouquet to give to you, and it´s a gift that´s full of surprises" said Kimber, following her part of the plan.

Queen Delightful blushed when Kimber said that Bashful made the rose bouquet for her "Kimber, would you that we speak in my room, it´s for security"

"O... okay" said Kimber, following the queen.

 _On the queen´s room..._

"You must love him so much, he´s quite the looker" lied Kimber, pretending that she didn´t knew about the queen´s crush on the shy dwarf.

"Yes, he´s really quite the looker and every time that I see him, I feel almost swooning" said Queen Delightful, hugging tightly a plush that resembled Bashful "And about the costume ball, you know what song are going to perform at?"

"Not yet, but the song will be a romantic one and at the end, we´ll have a short light show" said Kimber.

 _With Stormer, in the village..._

Stormer was walking by the village to buy some material for the costumes for the ball, but the weather was windy and her flower flew.

"Hey, someone help me" cried Stormer, trying to catch her flower.

She tried to catch it but it was impossible, until she saw a mysterious figure coming from behind, jumped over her and caught her flower. Stormer was going to thank the mysterious stranger when he turned his head, saw that he was Bashful´s secret alter ego named The "Big Bash", but instead she realized that he and "Big Bash" were the same person.

"Bashful, you... him... the same person" mumbled Stormer, completely confused and shocked.

"Ma... Ma... Mary, I... I... I´ve to go" said "Big Bash", before climbing onto his bull, left the village and Stormer in panic.

"Wa... wa... wait! I didn´t want to scare you" cried Stormer, as she chased the masked vigilante still holding the material in her bag.

So the eletric blue haired keytarist followed the dwarf to the enchanted forest.

 _Meanwhile with Jerrica..._

"This must be the way" said Jerrica to herself, on her way to The Glooms´ mansion, when she arrived knocked at the door.

Hildy opened the door, and smiled evily seeing the blonde manager of Jem and The Holograms "Hello, blondie"

"I want you to break this spell!" said Jerrica, glaring at the witch.

"I can´t sorry, but there´s a way to break it" lied Hildy, looking at Jerrica´s almost purple hair.

"What?" asked Jerrica, worried of what Hildy would say about breaking the spell.

Hildy turned and grabbed a blank paper "The only way to break the spell is spliting your band, they are making that you suffer more with the spell"

"I... I... I don´t want to split Jem and The Holograms, they need to be together if they split their sound will be awful" said Jerrica, afraid but she wanted to break the spell.

"But when the spell is broken, I can make you a portal to you return to your world" said Hildy.

"Me and my band ?" asked Jerrica, thinking that she was going to return to L.A, with The Holograms.

"Unfortunely no" lied Hildy "The portal only works for one person and for that, you need to reveal your identity as Jem for everyone in that costume ball" looked at the Jemstar earrings.

Jerrica shook her head but thought that if her sisters, Raya and Stormer were making the effect of the spell worse, turned to Hildy and shook hands "I... I accept your offer"

"Good, we´ll meet at The 7D´s cottage at noon don´t forget" said Hildy, as she closed the door.

Jerrica slowly walked through the forest and returned to the cottage feeling that she betrayed her friends, but Hildy´s lie was so cunning that she believed that her band was making the spell effect worse.

 _Meanwhile on the enchanted forest..._

Stormer was still following Bashful, as she was running, by accident slipped on a cliff and when looked down screamed.

" **HELP!** " screamed Stormer, holding on the cliff.

Bashful was hidden behind s tree, thinking on how was going to say to Stormer that he was a masked vigilante, before hearing Stormer´s cry for help.

" **HELPPPP!** " screamed Stormer, again.

The dwarf after hearing his friend´s scream, decided to save her from falling from the cliff.

" **Hang on, Mary!** " shouted Bashful, jumped on his bull and ran to the cliff to rescue Stormer "Hold my hand and don´t look down"

Stormer looked up, hold his hand, as he was pulling her and lied on the grass visibly frightned of that near-death experience.

"Than... Thank you for saving me" thanked the new Hologram.

 _2 hours later..._

"I can´t believe that you´re really a masked vigilante, the guys will be happy to know it and the queen will swoon over you" said Stormer, petting the bull.

"The others and the queen can´t know who the "Big Bash" is in fact and if they know, I´m fearing that they´re going to be hurt and suffer for the consenquences of my secret" said Bashful, frightened about what could happen to the 7D and the queen if they knew that he was Jollywood´s "super hero".

Stormer thought, she didn´t want to tell his secret to the rest of The Holograms, Jem and Jerrica, so decided to make the only thing that she did better **keeping his secret safe** "I´ll keep your secret safe, don´t worry" smiled "I think that the others are worried about me"

They climbed on the bull and returned to the cottage, but after the bull went on its way and offered Stormer a flower crown.

 _On the cottage..._

"Where´s Jerrica?" asked Stormer.

"She said that she was meeting someone to break the spell that The Glooms casted on her" answered Aja, after seeing Kimber, who had returned from the castle.

"Oh, and Shana, I bought the material for the disguises" said Stormer, opening her bag and gave the material to Shana "You´re ready to start the plan?" whispered.

"Let´s prepare it" Shana whispered back, before turning to Bashful "Listen... me and the rest of The Holograms can help you if you don´t mind?"

"I really don´t mind but..." said Bashful, before interrupting himself when he saw Jerrica opening the cottage´s door.

They were almost starting when Jerrica entered in the cottage, and her expression was a blank one.

"So... how it went?" asked the redhead to her sister.

"We... we... went fine" answered Jerrica, emotionless.

"Uh... okay" said Kimber "Since today is a sunny day, what going to the beach and having some fun" grabbed her green swimsuit.

"You got me at the word "beach"" said Grumpy "And since you know almost Jollywood, the enchanted seashore resort is a perfect place to relax"

"Jerrica, you don´t want to go to the enchanted seashore resort?" asked Sleepy, to the blonde leader of the band.

"No thanks, but Jem will meet you later" said Jerrica, remembering her deal with The Glooms.

"Okay" said Sneezy.

 _2 hours later..._

"Jerrica, say Jem to meet us at the enchanted seashore resort" said Kimber, inside of the improvised Rockin´ Rockster, that Aja built.

"Okay" said Jerrica, closing the door slowly.

 _In the enchanted seashore resort..._

The 7D and The Holograms had arrived to the enchanted seashore resort, and the girls went dressing their swimsuits but when they looked at the mirror, saw that their swimwear was changed.

"Outrageous, our swimsuits became more colorful" said Kimber, with her now pink and green swimsuit on.

"Cool" exclamed Stormer, seeing her black and white swimsuit becoming light blue and her flower became a small sunflower, looked at the Aja, Shana and Raya´s swimsuits also changing colors.

" _Que guapo!_ " said Raya, visibly emotioned.

"This is the most amazing thing that happened to us" said Shana.

 _2 seconds later..._

Everyone, except Stormer, was in the sea swimming or relaxing and eating ice cream.

"Stormer come on in, the water´s fine" called Kimber.

"I prefer to stay here, it´s more peaceful" insisted Stormer, as she remembered that she almost drowned when The Misfits and The Holograms got lost in the dessert island.

"Come on, Stormer, you need to enjoy swimming on the water, it´s like crystal" said Kimber, as she grabbed her friend´s hand in direction to the water.

 _Somethin´ big´s been waitin´ to happen_

 _Ever since you and I met_

 _And if we wanna make it happen_

 _We´ve gotta let our feet get wet baby_

 _So come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Take the plunge, it feels divine (come on in)_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Come on in (come on in)_

 _Me and you have so much in common_

 _Pardon me for soundin´ brash_

 _But seein´ what we´ve got in common_

 _We´re bound to make a major splash baby_

 _So come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Take the plunge, it feels divine (come on in)_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Come on in (come on in)_

 _Out upon the foam_

 _Beyond the sea and sky_

 _We will head for home_

 _With a star to steer us by_

 _So come on, come on, come on_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Take the plunge, it feels divine (come on in)_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Come on in, the water´s fine (come on in)_

 _Come on in (come on in)_

 _Come on in (come on in)_

 _Some minutes later..._

The 7D and The Holograms went inside of the resort to dry their clothes and hair.

"That was fun" said Kimber, putting the towel around her hair.

"It sure was" agreed Happy "I think Stormer really enjoyed spending the day on the beach" looked at Stormer.

"But where´s Jem? Jerrica said that she was going to meet us here" said Stormer.

"Yeah, where´s Jem" said Kimber, sadly.

 _With Jerrica (her P.O.V)..._

I was waiting for The Glooms arrive to the cottage, because it was already noon. Closed the door, a bit of wind entered and when I turned around I saw them already inside of the cottage.

"Hi, Jerrica" said Hildy, smiling at me.

"H... hi" I said, a little nervous "You said that you wanted to speak with me about how to break the spell"

"Oh that, of course" said the witch, pulling a chair for herself "Now, tell me the spell is still affecting you?" asked.

"Kindof, I guess" I answered, unsure.

Her husband was looking at me for a long time, before asking me a **frightning** question.

"So... you´re really "Jem" that our crystal ball was saying?" asked.

"N... no, I´m not" I answered "Jem went to the enchanted seashore resort" turned to Hildy "Listen, when you said that I needed to say that I was Jem on the costume ball, you were joking, right?"

"Yes, I was _just_ joking" said Hildy, with a strange smile on her face.

"Phew, I was thinking that you were serious on that" I said, much calmer.

"I need to warn you that in a few weeks, the spell will be very dangerous to you, your band and The 7D aren´t going to help you" said Hildy, kindly.

I looked at them with fright, when I heard about the gravity of the spell but since they were going to break it, decided to trust them.

 _2 minutes later..._

It was time to Jem appear in the enchanted seashore resort like I promised to the band, opened the door and The Glooms exited after give me a card to see them in certain cases. So after they left, pressed the earrings and turned into Jem, exited the cottage to meet The Holograms in the resort.

 _End of P.O.V..._

The Glooms were returning to their manor by broom, Grim broke the silence.

"Hildy, you were really joking when you said that blondie wasn´t Jem?" asked Grim.

"No, actually I was _pretending_ to be joking, blondie is really Jem but we aren´t going to reveal that" answered Hildy "Somebody else is going to do that for us"

"In who are you thinking?" said Grim.

"You´ll see" said Hildy.

 _On the enchanted seashore resort..._

Jem was almost arriving to the resort, before the earrings starting to have a glitch.

"Synergy, what is going on?" asked Jem, to the A.I.

"I don´t know, but it happened yesterday" answered Synergy.

"Okay, I need to find the others and tell them about the earrings" said Jem, turning Synergy off.

The singer opened the door and went to meet the dwarfs and her band, which were very suspicious about she arrived very later after their swim on the beach.

"Hi guys, sorry I´m late but I had to do something important first" lied the pink haired diva.

Kimber and The Holograms, except Stormer and The 7D, came next to her with worried faces.

"Jerrica, what´s going on with you lately?" Kimber asked-whispered to the vocalist.

"Yeah, since The Glooms hit you with that spell, you started to act strangely and sleepwalk everynight" agreed Aja "And you have been stubborn on these few days"

"No I´m not, Aja, I´m perfectly fine" Jem answered-whispered stubbornly "If you think that I´m acting strangely, sorry but I´m **perfectly** fine"

Kimber and The Holograms looked at each others unknowing that Jerrica had betrayed them, The 7D and the queen. But will she make her worst decision?


	7. Chapter 7

In _the enchanted seashore resort..._

The Holograms and The 7D were worried about Jem acting that stubborn towards them, but they didn´t knew that she had made a **_terrible_** deal with The Glooms that involved betraying them. And what Jerrica didn´t knew about the rest of their deal was that she was an essential part of their plan to dethrone the queen but what they needed to do first was spliting Jem and The Holograms **for good**.

"What is wrong with her and Jerrica? They were normal when we first met them and now are acting so stubbornly" said Doc, seeing Jem´s change of attitude.

"I don´t know, but I think that The Glooms are behind this" said Grumpy, before turning to Kimber "You noticed something strange on blondie on these few days?"

"Not very much, but she sleepwalked yesterday and returned to bed at 3:15 of the morning" said Kimber, worried about her older sister.

"Well, we need to wait until tomorrow, it´s the day to start prepare everything for the costume ball" said Aja, remembering that the ball started in three weeks.

"Okay" said Shana.

Jem sighed bored, but returned to her normal self "It´s alright for me, let´s rehearse the song for the ball"

So they exited the resort and when returned to the cottage, The Holograms went to the guest room to change clothes.

 _In the guest room..._

"Jerrica listen, what is happening to you on these few days?" asked Raya, concerned about Jerrica.

"Nothing" said Jem, before changing back to Jerrica "Show´s over, Synergy" pressed the earrings.

Jem disappeared, and magically Jerrica appeared on her place.

"Let´s sleep, tomorrow is a big day for us" said Jerrica, as she entered in her bed.

The Holograms looked at each others and layed down on their beds, before Jerrica, on her sleepwalking, got up, went down stairs and entered inside the jewel mine to sabotage one of Doc´s inventions.

 _In the jewel mine..._

"When this thingy will explode, after that is goodbye 7D and goodbye Holograms" said the sleepwalking Jerrica, evily.

After sabotaging the invention, Jerrica exited the jewel mine and returned to the cottage and slept in her bed, while Kimber was still awake and saw her sister back to sleep.

 _What was she doing_ _down there?_ thought Kimber to herself, got up of her bed and went to Aja´s bed to wake her "Aja, wake up" shook her.

Aja woke up, and became surprised when she saw Kimber next to her bed shaking her "Kimber, what´s wrong?" said, tired because of the lack of sleep.

"Jerrica returned to bed, and went downstairs, I think that there´s something strange happening to her" said Kimber, worried as she only knew Jerrica´s recent sleepwalking habbit.

"We see that tomorrow, now go to sleep" said Aja, laying her head on the pillow.

Kimber returned to her bed and slept thinking that something wasn´t right, but deep down she didn´t knew that a catastrophy was going to happen on the costume ball, and it was going to be a breaking point to Jem and The Holograms couldn´t fix.

 _In L.A..._

 _On Gabor Mansion..._

The Misfits were on the living room watching T.V, seeing the news about Jem´s disappearment.

"That´s good" said Pizzazz, hearing happilly that her rival had gone missing "Misfits, let's celebrate this day, as we turned into the hottest band around" grabbed a bottle of champagne.

Roxy, Jetta and Clash hold champagne glasses and drank it as they sang a victory song.

" _We won, we won, we won..._ " sang The Misfits.

"Quiet!" shouted Pizzazz " **Our** radio station is going to pass one of our songs"

" _So, our dear listeners, let´s hear "Congratulations" from The Misfits_ " announced the radio stationer.

 _Congratulations, you´re on your way out_

 _From here on in, I´ll be takin´ the lead_

 _Congratulations, you´re on your way out_

 _I´m bound to win, I was born to succeed_

 _Congratulations to me, congratulations to me_

 _(Congratulations, congratulations)_

 _Congratulations, you´re on your way down_

 _I´ve staked my claim and you´re takin´ the fall_

 _Congratulations, you gave up your crown_

 _You´ve lost the game and it´s winner take all_

 _Congratulations to me, congratulations to me_

 _(Congratulations)_

 _You don´t stand a chance_

 _Against the likes of me (me, me) me_

 _Take a backward glance_

 _You´ll soon be history, history_

 _Congratulations, soon all that you´ll see_

 _Is people saying congratulations to me_

 _Congratulations to me, congratulations to me_

 _(Congratulations, congratulations)_

 _Congratulations to me, congratulations to me_

 _(Congratulations, congratulations)_

" _That was "Congratulations" sung by The Misfits, good night dear listeners"_ finished the radio stationer.

"Today was our lucky day and tomorrow, we´ll appear on the Lin-Z Show" said Jetta, putting her saxophone next to the couch.

"Time to sleep" said Clash, as she close her eyes.

"Okay" said Roxy.

 _The next day..._

 _On Jollywood..._

Jerrica and The Holograms were still asleep, until they heard Happy calling them and jumped out of the bed, in surprise.

"Supper time!" called Happy.

"Is breakfast already?" asked Raya "What is it?"

"It´s 7:15" said Kimber, looking at the clock "7:15!" got up of the bed.

The band started to dress up fast as they could and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Wow, you have a good alarm clock" said Sleepy.

"We sure have" said Jerrica, drinking her glass of water.

"And today is preparing the castle for the costume ball" remembered Raya to all "And it´s also to rehearse the song"

"But before that, your instruments had some modifications" said Doc "Follow me" motioned the band to his workshop to see the new and improved instruments.

Took the cloth and showed them to their intruments, which made The Holograms and Jem drop their jaws in amazement.

"Truly Outrageous" exclamed Kimber, seeing her now floating keyboard "My keyboard is floating"

"That´s great, and our instruments are also changed" said Raya, seeing her drumset but she noticed that the drumsticks weren´t there and on its place were 2 rings "I don´t see my drumsticks, but these rings" looked at the rings.

"These aren´t ordinary rings" said Doc "Open the rings and you´ll see what´s inside" smirked.

So Raya did what he told her to do, when she opened the rings saw that it had turned into silver drumsticks.

"I never saw drumsticks that could transform into rings" said Raya, amazed.

The instruments of others were also magical. Stormer´s keytar could transform into a guitar, just by playing a 2-note song, Shana´s bass shapeshifted to a different form and Aja´s dark pink guitar was now a royal blue one, but the last was a silver bracelet with a pink stone to Jem.

"Where´s Jem?" asked Doc.

"I... I... I´ll go get her" said Jerrica, climbing the stairs to "get" Jem, as she didn´t knew that Grumpy was starting to become suspicious about her double life. When she entered in the guest room, locked the door, pressed the earrings "Showtime, Synergy" transformed into Jem, wearing a different version of her pink dress.

Exited the guest room, went down stairs and entered in the workshop, with an "escuse" of waking late.

"Sorry, I´m late but I was still sleeping until Jerrica woke me, to see the bracelet" said Jem.

The pink haired put the bracelet on her wrist, and the pink stone started to glow, making the microfone appear by magic.

"Cool" said Jem "Now, Let's go to the castle to rehearse the song"

"Heigh song Ho" said everyone, as they entered in tunnels in direction to the castle.

 _Some minutes later..._

 _In the castle..._

The 7D and Jem and The Holograms had arrived to the castle, and Jem noticed that the earrings were having other glitch in a few seconds.

"I... ah... I need to go to the bathroom see if the earrings are fine" lied Jem, running to the bathroom, but instead she went to the knick knack room.

 _She´s acting strange, I need to keep an eye on her_ Grumpy thought, in suspicion of Jerrica being Jem.

 _In the knick knack room..._

"Synergy, are you feeling alright?" asked Jem.

"I... I´m fine" answered Synergy, with her power starting to become weak.

"O... Okay" said Jem, extremely worried about the A.I. "I´ll see if the earrings need a fix"

 _Meanwhile, on the castle´s walls..._

"Jem will come here in a few seconds, don´t worry" said Kimber.

"Who´s coming in a few seconds?" asked a girly voice and it was from the queen.

"Jem, she went to see if the earrings are fine" said Kimber, before standing next to the queen "And we have the ideal love song for the ball"

"Goodie" beamed Queen Delightful "Let's hear it if the song is good for the costume ball"

"Okay but... we need to wait for Jem" said Raya, before seeing the vocalist "Here she is"

"Sorry if... if... I´m late" said Jem, trying to disguise her worried expression "Let´s rehearse the song"

 _2 minutes later..._

 _In the ballroom..._

"And now, we´ll introduce you one of the love songs that we have "Love Unites Us"" said Shana.

 _We come from different worlds_  
 _Different points of view_  
 _Yet, there's something we share_  
 _We both care_  
 _What we share is me and you_

 _Love (love), love unites us_  
 _Whoa, love (love) brings us together_

 _One likes the autumn moon_  
 _The other likes the sun_  
 _Here, beneath the sky_  
 _You and I_  
 _We're sharing and we are one_

While Jem and The Holograms were playing the song, Stormer noticed that Bashful was looking at the queen and blushing furiously _They will dance to this song on the costume ball_ thought, smiling.

 _Love (love), love unites us_  
 _Whoa, love (love) brings us together_  
 _Love (love), love unites us_  
 _Whoa, love (love) forever and ever_

 _Though we are divided by lines on a map_  
 _Love unites us and bridges the gap_

 _Love (love), love unites us_  
 _Whoa, love (love) brings us together_  
 _Love (love), love unites us_  
 _Whoa, love (love) forever and ever_

 _Love_

Everyone clapped their hands after hearing the song, and after a poll of deciding which song should be performed to the ball, "Love Unites Us" was the winner.

"Your majesty, may I see how is your dress for the costume ball?" asked Kimber.

"Yes, and I need to make some alterations on it" answered Queen Delightful.

And they went to the queen´s room, to Kimber continue with her part of the plan.

Stormer poked on Aja´s shoulder, to finally start their part of the plan.

"What you were saying about, when you said "I really don´t mind, but..."?" asked the guitarrist to the dwarf.

"But... I don´t know if it is a good idea because I´m shy around other people" said Bashful.

Stormer and The Holograms looked at each other and made a private reunion.

"We need to help him face that problem" said Shana.

"Well, Jerrica said that he needed to be alone with the queen, but a costume can help" said Raya.

"Good idea, Raya, a costume" said Stormer, before looking at Shana "Shana, we need a costume, but it doesn´t need to be too "royalty" but more "man of her dreams""

Shana made a O.K sign, meaning that she was on it.

After their secret reunion, the girls turned to Bashful and smiled.

"We´ll help you, don´t worry" said The Holograms in chorus.

So the band dragged Bashful to the cottage to help him for the costume ball, with a additional help.

 _In the queen´s room..._

"I think that the dress needs some little changes" adviced Kimber.

"Yes, I also think that the neckline of the dress is too straght" said Queen Delightful, agreeing with Kimber.

 _The neckline of the dress could be a sweetheart one, I got it_ thought Kimber, and snapped her fingers "Your majesty, I´ve got an idea" stood next to the queen to whisper the idea.

"What is your idea?" asked Queen Delightful, wanting to hear Kimber´s idea.

"Well, my idea is..." Kimber started whispering her idea to the queen.

Queen Delightful smiled as Kimber was whispering her idea of the dress´s alterations.

 _Two and a half hours later..._

"I´m starting to work on the dress tonight, don´t worry your majesty" assured Kimber, as she was exiting the room, before bumping with Lord Starchbottom on her way to the gate _Oh no! Not again_ thought.

"Hi, my sweet strawberry, I know that we didn´t saw each other this morning but where do you want to go for our date?" asked Lord Starchbottom, still trying to flirt with Kimber.

Kimber was starting to get tired of the lord constantly trying to flirt with her, and this time it was the last straw "That´s it, listen buster, first of all I´m engaged with Sean, second I don´t want to disappoint him and third, I. Don´t. Want. To. Have. A. Date. With. YOU!" said, exiting the castle and going to the cottage to work on the dress.

Lord Starchbottom thought that she was only joking, and suddenly, heard a voice calling him from behind and it wasn´t from the queen.

" _Come here, Lord Starchbottom, I need to speak with you_ " called the voice.

The lord followed the sound of the voice to the knick knack room, and locked the door "Who´s speaking?"

" _I don´t want to tell you who I´m I, but you need to know about who Jem really is_ " said the voice.

"Huh? Bu... bu... but Jem is a real person, she isn´t other person or is she?" said Lord Starchbottom, now unsure about Jem´s nature.

" _Jem may be Jerrica Benton, and you don´t know it_ " replied the voice " _And I know a way to unmask her and you´ll discover that she isn´t what she seems to be_ "

 _The singer may be the manager of the band, and I don´t know it_ thought Lord Starchbottom, before accepting hearing the rest of what the mysterious voice was saying "Continue what you were saying"

" _We have a deal or not?_ " asked the voice.

"Deal" said Lord Starchbottom, with a smile on his face.

" _Okay, but you need somebody else to help you_ " conclued the voice, before disappearing.

"I need Grumpy´s help for this" said Lord Starchbottom, before convincing Grumpy in unmasking Jem.

But he didn´t knew that if he unmasks Jem, The Holograms would be finished **forever** and where his loyalties were really lied on?

 _In the cottage..._

 ** _Attempt number 1..._**

"... well, first we need to start with the dance part" said Aja, with a flamenco dress, and hold Bashful´s hand to dance the flamenco.

The dance was going well, until Bashful tripped and fell on the floor.

"Flamenco, too tricky to dance" said Kimber, as she scrapped "Flamenco" from the list.

 ** _Attempt number 2..._**

"Now´s ballet" said Raya.

Bashful and Kimber danced the ballet, but like the first attempt, the keytarist, by accident, made the dwarf trip, and surprinsingly, the floor made a hole and he fell on it.

"Ouch" Bashful muttered.

"Ballet, not the best choice" said Raya, after scrapping "Ballet" from the list.

 ** _17 failed attempts (and a hole fixed) later..._**

Was time to experiment the waltz, but this time, The Holograms (to prevent something goes badly as the other failed 17 attempts) dressed a manequinn as Queen Delightful, while Shana needed to finish the sketch of the costume.

"Just imagine that the manequinn is the queen" said Stormer, with her keytar ready to play music.

Bashful took a deep breath, hold the "queen"´s hands, started to dance with the manequinn and when he opened his eyes, imagined that the queen was the manequinn.

"We found the dance for the costume ball" said Shana "And I finished sketching his costume"

"We want to see it!" said The Holograms, simultaniously.

When Shana showed them her design, Kimber, Aja, Stormer and Raya were amazed with the design of a silver prince costume with dark green trim.

"Super" said a jolly voice, and it was from Happy "To who is the costume?" asked.

Raya painted her lips red, in order to flirt Happy, but he didn´t noticed the red lipstick "Hi Happy, the costume is for Bashful, but you like..." glanced and saw her crush with Kimber, which was starting to make her jealous on the inside.

"Wow Shana, this costume is good but there´s something still missing" said Happy.

"Like what?" asked Aja.

"Well, girls like men with deep voices and I know how to do it" said Happy, giving an foolproof idea.

Raya and The Holograms looked at each others and smiled.

 _12 minutes later..._

"Now, he can´t speak for 3 weeks until the day of the costume ball, because the effects of the chamomile tea can´t be rushed" said Happy, finishing putting the blindfold on his friend´s mouth to not contraring the effects of the tea.

Bashful nodded his head meaning okay.

Raya was going to speak, when she saw Jerrica looking at a photo of herself and Rio.

"Jerrica, you need to stop worrying about Rio, he will care and never forget you" adviced the drummer.

"Thanks, Raya" said Jerrica, putting the photo under her pillow.

"Let´s go, we have more two weeks to prepare ourselfs and the castle for the costume ball" said Kimber.

So after dinner, everyone went to sleep, all except one...

"Jem stop, stop, please" said Jerrica, in a nightmare.

 _On the nightmare, Jerrica saw Jem, all alone, stealing the jewel mine with two mysterious figures. She tried to stop Jem, but she pushed her away, while she said "You´ll regret of everything that you did to me" said, as she exited the mine with the mysterious figures. Jerrica screamed loudly, that she fell on the floor and woke up, thinking that it was just a nightmare and nothing would happen in reality, isn´t?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Still at night, in Jollywood..._

 _On the guestroom..._

Kimber was awake working on the queen´s dress, until she heard someone singing.

 _You´re the Queen of Hearts, baby_

 _And I´m the ace of spades_

 _I´m gonna dig you up a diamond_

 _The kind that never fades_

 _We make the perfect pair_

 _Just singing our serenades_

The keyboardist followed the sound, stood next to the bathroom door and opened it a bit. After opening a bit, became surprised when she saw that was Bashful who was singing the song _He sings way better than Elvis_ thought, and closed the door, wanting to continue hearing the second part of the music.

 _You´re the Queen of Hearts, baby_

 _Let me join your club_

 _If you need a knight, baby_

 _I´m the one to dub_

 _Futhermore I´ll never have to sing_

 _Outside of this tub_

After hearing the song, Bashful exited the bathroom and saw Kimber, next to the door and poked her shoulder, spooking her.

"Kimber, what are you doing here, still awake?" asked to Jerrica´s younger sister.

"I... ah... was working on a special project and... well... I heard you sing and you sing very well" said Kimber "Hey, you should sing that for the queen on the costume ball"

"WHAT! I ca... ca... can´t do it" said Bashful, reacting on what Kimber said "Why don´t you and the others sing in my place?"

"Oh come on, you sing better than any singer" said Kimber "And relax, we will find a way on resolving this, don´t worry"

"Okay, i... if you say so" said Bashful, feeling more relaxed "And by the way, have you seen Grumpy?"

"No" said Kimber "And he wasn´t here, after dinner" looked at the queen´s dress "I need to continue working on the dress, have a good night"

 _Back to the guest room..._

Kimber started to the make the sweetheart neckline to dress, and after finishing making that small change, but felt that it needed something else, so looked at a small diamond and sew it on the dress.

 _At the rest of the night, next to the castle´s main gate..._

Grumpy was waiting for Lord Starchbottom to appear, since he set a meeting at 2:00 a.m, until finally the lord appeared "Why you had to made me going here, at the middle of the night"

"Listen, I have a deal to make you" said Lord Starchbottom "And it´s about Jem, and I need to tell you that she isn´t what she appears to be"

"And by that, you mean..." said Grumpy, not convinced.

"I mean that Jem may be Jerrica Benton, I´m not sure but you didn´t saw anything suspicious?" said Starchbottom.

"Yes, I saw that Jem had some resembelences with blondie" said Grumpy "Her voice, facial struture and clothes, they are similar but I don´t think that they are the same person"

"So, you want to help me or not?" asked Starchbottom, with a devious smirk.

Grumpy thought because by one hand, the others would acuse him of inventing a lie but in other side, if Jem _is_ really Jerrica, all had to ask for justifications and she couldn´t refuse not even, in front of her own band "I help you" shook hands, but the grouchy dwarf was starting to have mixed feelings about Jerrica.

 _The following day..._

 _Three weeks to go for the costume ball..._

Jerrica woke up, took the photo of Rio that it was under the pillow, looked with sadness at the photo _I´ll try to explain it to you_ thought and put it again under the pillow and got up but when she looked at the mirror, remembered what Hildy had said to her about their deal "Don´t trust no one" said to herself and exited the room.

Went down stairs, sit and ate her breakfast silently.

 _At breakfast time..._

"Hey Bash, what´s wrong with you?" asked Grumpy, seeing that his fellow dwarf was still with his mouth blindfolded.

Bashful wrote on a piece of paper, and it was saying "I´m just with a throatache", in order to cover up Happy and The Holograms´ plan, then he wrote other thing on the paper "I just want a glass of water, please?" handed the paper to Grumpy.

Grumpy looked unimpressed at the piece of paper and decided to colaborate with it "Okay" gave the glass of water "So are you gonna say something or not?"

Bashful looked at both Happy and Kimber, who shook their heads as a "don´t speak or the effect of the camomile tea will end fast" sign, so he wrote "Sorry, but for precaution I can´t speak until the day of the costume ball" gave the paper to Grumpy, who in his turn was looking at Jerrica, suspicious about she and Jem _could_ be the same person.

"So blondie, how you and Jem met?" asked Grumpy, curious.

Jerrica looked at him, and in her mind, she remembered that she couldn´t trust in no one "Sorry, but me and Jem made an agreement that we shouldn´t tell about how we met to anyone" said, sternly.

"Grumpy... listen, ah... me and the guys know that you and Jerrica don´t get along very well, so why you and her don´t find something in common" adviced Sneezy.

"Oh, I´m starting to see it all, you are on her side, isn´t it?" said Grumpy, seeing that The 6D were apparently defending Jerrica.

"No, we´re just saying that you and Jerrica can be friends" intervined Doc.

"Sure, now you´re saying that I´m being the bad guy and she´s the good one" said Grumpy, revolted about his friends "betraying" him in favor of Jerrica "You´ll see that she isn´t saying who she _really_ is" exited the cottage, before slamming the door "I´m just going for a walk and if you want to speak to blondie, go ahead" slammed the door in anger, leaving the dwarfs, Jerrica and The Holograms surprised and shocked.

"What´s wrong with him?" wrote Bashful, in a blank piece of paper and gave it to Doc.

"I sincerely don´t know, but it must be related when he went to the castle at the middle of the night" said Doc, before turning to Kimber "Kimber, Grumpy said anything to you before he went to the castle, yesterday?"

"No, I was working on something important" said Kimber, before looking at the big clock "Look at the time, I need to go to the castle, deliever... this gift, bye" exited the cottage and ran to the castle _I can´t be late or the dress will rip itself_ thought while running.

 _At the Glooms manor..._

"So when she arrives, huh?" asked the crystal ball "She convinced Lord "Boring" in collaborate with us"

"Hildy, how was it? You convinced him?" asked Grim, opening the door of the manor.

" _It worked_ well" said the voice, turning into Hildy, and smiled evily "Now he convinced Grumpo into unmasking Jem"

"And now is what?" asked the crystal ball, comically.

"Oh, you´ll be next step along with Grim" said the witch, smiling "Just wait"

Grim and the crystal ball looked at each other, knowing what was the next step of the evil plan.

 _Meanwhile going to the castle..._

Kimber was running to the castle, holding the queen´s dress that was inside of the gift. When she arrived at there, slowly climbed the stairs to the queen´s room to not disturb anyone but a little white puppy licked her leg which made the redhead laugh "Oh, what a cute puppy, you must be Sir Yipsalot, right?" pet the puppy.

"Yip" yipped Sir Yipsalot.

"Okay, I´m just leaving this gift to your owner´s room" said Kimber, holding a small ball and threw it "Go fetch!" the puppy followed the ball, before knocking the door, looked at both sides and knocked at the door.

"Come in, it´s safe" said Queen Delightful, opening the room´s door, letting Kimber enter with the dress still in the gift box "You made the alterations on it?"

Kimber nodded her head, and took the dress out of the gift box "Here it is, why don´t try it?" gave the dress to the queen to try it.

 _2 hours later..._

Queen Delightful exited the dressing room, and the dress fitted her like a glove, the diamond on the middle of the neckline gave a natural glow on it, and who would see it on the costume ball, would say that she looked like an angel.

"Your majesty, you look good on the dress" complimented Kimber, hugging a heartshaped pillow.

The queen blushed, but would Bashful love or confess his feelings for her in the costume ball? That was a question that The Holograms would answer in song.

 _2 more hours later..._

The queen and Kimber were giggling, until someone knocked the door.

"I´ll open it" said Kimber, opening the room´s door, and saw Lord Starchbottom with a serious look on his face "Oh you, what do you want?" glared at the lord.

"Nothing that doesn´t have anything with you, Miss Benton" said Lord Starchbottom, strictly at Kimber "Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with the queen!" went next to the queen to speak about the costume ball "Your majesty, I need to tell you something about the costume ball"

"What is it?" asked Queen Delightful, concerned about what her royal aide was going to say.

"The ball is postponed to the day after tomorrow" said Lord Starchbottom, to the shock of the queen.

"Bu... but, the costume ball was to be in three weeks, not after tomorrow" said Kimber, refusing to believe "Actually, you don´t have the right to change the day of the ball, because the castle isn´t still fully decorated and no one has bought costumes"

"I decorated the castle, gave costumes to the villagers and you need to rehearse your song to the ball **again** " said Lord Starchbottom, glaring at Kimber "And besides, Bashful is not going to perform at the ball, because Jem is going to perform on his place, and **_without_** The Holograms" gave the keytarist, a puzzled look on her face.

"Bu... bu... but, when I made the announcement, I said to all take their time and not to worry about the ball" said Queen Delightful, also puzzled "Are you sure that you don´t want to reconsiderate and put the ball on its right day?"

"No" said Lord Starchbottom, keeping his decison untouched, before wenting to Kimber "Tell to Jem, that she needs to come to the castle on her own"

Kimber wanted to scream and shout, but since she was doing her part of the plan, accepted to do it against her will "Okay, I´ll do it" went to the door and opened it "Sorry your majesty" exited the castle and went back to the cottage, angered. And once she was out of the castle, didn´t knew how the lord was acting strict and serious towards her _How this could happen?_ thought, on her way to meet the others.

 _In L.A..._

 _Starlight Music, on the recording section..._

"Okay, that was a good rehearsal, girls" said Rio, with a master tape of Ashley and The Starlights´ songs.

"Yeah, and we´re going to show The Misfits about how we can defeat them on top of the charts" said Ashley, putting her mask.

 _Stingers Sound, on Eric´s office..._

"WHAT!" shouted Eric, as he heard the bad news, and slammed the door, went to the band "Our appearance on Lin-Z Show has been canceled because a new band called Ashley and The Starlights replaced us as the guests!"

"We need to humiliate them, and I know how to do it" said Pizzazz, having a plan on how to teach their rivals to **never mess with The Misfits!**

 _At night, on The Lin-Z Show..._

"Today, on our show, we´ll meet a new hot band named Ashley and The Starlights, and they´re going to perform their first song "I Can See Me"

Ashley and The Starlights entered on stage and prepared their instruments, before performing.

"Are you ready to rock?" said Ashley, to the viewers "Let´s rock and roll!"

 _I can see me standing on the stage_

 _I can see me being all the rage_

 _I can see goin´ very far_

 _I can see me a star_

 _I can see me itchin´ to perform_

 _I can see me bringin´ a storm_

 _I can see me a star_

Meanwhile The Misfits had entered on the backstage, without anyone noticed to prepare their revenge, but when Pizzazz looked at Ashley, she remembered her by the eye color "That brat, she´s the singer of that silly band"

Roxy was also remembering Ashley, and she still had a grudge on her "She´ll regret of betraying us, but how she escaped from that trunk?" remembered a minor detail "Stormer!" looked at Pizzazz "She and Jem were behind this, and The Stupid-grams called Rio to save the brat"

"Forget her, duckie" said Jetta, ignoring Roxy "Clash, are you ready?"

"Yeah, but we need to wait for the final part of the song" said Clash, holding a penknife.

 _I can see me aimin´ for the heights_

 _I can see me with my name in lights_

 _I can see me where the good times are_

 _I can see me a star_

 _I can see me itchin´ to perform_

 _I can see me bringin´ a storm_

 _I can see me a star_

 _I can see me itchin´ to perform_

 _I can see me bringin´ a storm_

 _I can see..._

"1, 2 and... now" said Pizzazz, giving the instrutions to Clash.

Clash cut the light cord and dumped a bucket full of water on top of Ashley and The Starlight Girls.

 _Me_

And the orphans got wet and their masks fell on the floor, making everyone (including Lin-Z) shocked.

"What´s the meaning of this?" asked Lin-Z, shocked.

"We... we..." said Lela, stammering.

"THEY AREN´T A REAL BAND!" shouted Eric "And he isn´t their manager, he´s Jem´s boyfriend" pointed to Rio.

"And they even don´t have a album and **recording contract** " said Pizzazz, smiling.

"This is true?" asked Lin-Z, to the orphans and Rio.

"Yes" said Rio, in defense of the orphans "And... and... you´ll regret, Raymond!"

"Don´t worry, I´ll be _very kind_ on Starlight Music, if you sell me it now" said Eric, as he handed to The Starlight Girls a recording contract to the new Misfits Music headquarters.

 _Back in Jollywood..._

 _On the cottage..._

"He did what!?" said Jerrica.

"Changed the day of the costume ball to be after tomorrow and said that Jem will sing solo which is _without_ The Holograms" explained Kimber "And well, I was almost requesting a special performance of Bashful on the ball, until lord "whatever-his-name-is" said that the only singer to perform on the costume ball was just Jem, no other person.

"Bu... but, we were almost finishing decorating the castle and how are we supposed to finish the costumes and rehearse the song in just two days?" said Shana.

"And he said that Jem must go to the castle, alone" finished Kimber.

"I... I mean she can´t go without The Holograms, we´ll go, solo or not, Jem and The Holograms will perform with a special performance of our "Elvis Presley"" said Jerrica, almost slipping her secret.

Grumpy looked at her, he knew that was zero chances of Jerrica and Jem being the same, but it was a probability and it was, if she was almost saying I as if on "I am Jem" that could mean that they were the one and the same "Blondie, where´s Jem anyway? She didn´t came back after your performance on the castle"

"You don´t have anything about this" said Jerrica, angrily "Forget it"

Meanwhile Stormer looked at Bashful, confused as well "You think that this is starting to get weird?"

"Beats me" Bashful wrote in a piece of paper and gave it to Stormer.

"I agree" agreed Stormer.

 _On the castle..._

"This is unfair, Jem can´t perform on solo!" protested Jerrica, angrily.

"Sorry Miss Benton, but I arleady booked just Jem´s performance not the band" said Lord Starchbottom, glaring at Jerrica "And where´s Jem?"

"She said that she wants to perform with The Holograms, because she formed the band and doesn´t want to perform alone" said Jerrica.

"Or Jem comes here or her performance is canceled!" said Lord Starchbottom, making a ultimatum to the manager of the band.

"Fine, I´ll go get her" groaned Jerrica, as she went outside to "bring" Jem.

 _On the gate..._

Jerrica pressed the earring and transformed into Jem, her pink hair was now a shade of purple _Oh no! I never thought of saying this... bu... but I... ne... need to break the band up_ thought, and entered back in the castle.

 _In the castle..._

"I want to do the solo!" said Jem, to the surprise of everyone.

"Jem, you can to do a solo! You know that when we don´t have a member on the band, our music is bad" said Aja.

"Sorry Aja, but I need to do it" said Jem, before turning to the lord "Where do I begin?"

"Finally, the stage is over there" said Lord Starchbottom, motioning the pink haired diva to the stage "Choose any song to sing"

"Okay" said Jem, already on the stage "I´ll sing "Imagine Me""

 _Imagine me, free from care_

 _Light as a feather, floating on air_

 _Imagine me, can´t you see_

 _How lovely it would be_

 _Imagine me breezing through_

 _Never a worry, nothing to do_

 _Imagine me, what a lovely fantasy_

 _Everythin´ is goin´ my way_

 _Everythin´s rollin´ along_

 _No pain, no strain, I can´t complain_

 _Life´s a happy song_

 _Imagine me, coasting by_

 _Solvin´ my problems, easy as pie_

 _Life is simple as ABC_

 _Baby, just imagine me_

 _Imagine me_

 _(Imagine me)_

 _Imagine me_

After Jem sang the song, no one knew that someone recording Jerrica transforming into her, and that someone was...

"How you do call someone that has two lifes? Someone that has a double life" joked the crystal ball, after recording Jerrica´s transformation into Jem.

 _In the Glooms manor..._

"Stop with the jokes and tell me if our plan is working fine!" said Hildy, impatient.

" _Fine, I saw blondie transforming into pinkie but no sign of our two "collaborators"_ " said the crystal ball.

"Good, I´m almost finishing making the shapeshifting potion" exclamed Hildy, putting the final ingredient of the potion.

After finishing putting all the ingredients, the potion release a pink/purple smoke meaning that it was complete. As a experiment, the witch put a little drop of the potion on a flower, and it transformed into a grape.

"Finally, we´ll have our way to enter in that costume ball without being recnognized" said Hildy "Grim, try this potion and tell me if it works well or not" gave a cup of potion to Grim.

When he drank the cup, a black cloud of smoke surrounded him just for a couple of seconds and when it disappeared, he now looked like Lord Starchbottom but with a black and grey outfit similar to the real one "It worked well"

"We´ll just wait until the day after tomorrow, and then starting our real plan, taking over Jollywood and defeat The 7D for good!" declared Hildy, smiling.

 _Still on the castle..._

"Jerrica, what is happening with you? You never acted this way" asked Aja, to her foster sister and band leader.

"Hmm, I thought that I was doing a **real** good choice" said Jem, coldly "And I need to try new things like: trying to make a solo"

"But you said that you didn´t want to make the solo!" said Shana, agreeing with Aja.

"Oh! I almost forgot, my part of the "romance" plan is over" said Jem, glaring at her bandmates.

"But you had the idea!" said Kimber, angered.

"So?" asked Jem.

"So, you´re supposed to help the others with Bashful while I help the queen, remember? You said that to us" answered Kimber, not knowing her sister´s change of attitude towards the band.

"Right, that" said Jem, bluntly "I think that we should return to the cottage to do the costume fit for the ball, since it is after tomorrow" changed the subject.

As everyone left the castle, The 7D and The Holograms looked at each others and thought that it was going to end like yesterday, which was... **NOT!**

 _At night..._

 _In the cottage, at the guest room..._

"My Mardi Gras costume still fits me" said Stormer, with a green ruffled costume with a matching dress "Your Halloween costumes are still good?"

"Yeah, the Halloween disguises can work for the costume ball, but the strange thing is Jem´s change of attitude towards us" said Raya.

"I think that´s just temporary like yesterday" said Stormer "But you think that those Glooms are really a threat?" asked worried.

"I think that they are, since that attack on Jem when we met the queen" said Shana, with her devil costume on.

"Right that, I still believe that Jerrica went to meet them" said Aja, remembering her vision.

 _2 minutes later..._

Bashful exited the dressing room with a silver "zorro" costume that Shana designed and made, which got smiles from Jerrica and The Holograms.

"You look good on it!" said Stormer, with a big grin.

"She´ll swoon over you, that´s for sure" said Raya "But, there´s still something missing on it"

"Now that you mention that, it still misses something but what?" said Kimber, before looking at an old mask on her bag "I found it" called the band´s bassist/designer "What do you think?"

"It´s good, but there´s a small problem" said Shana, standing next to the redhead.

"Which one?" asked Kimber.

"We need to take his hat off to wear the mask" said Shana, pointing to the hat.

"Ah... listen, you wouldn´t mind if we take your hat out?" said Kimber, looking at Bashful.

"It´s best not to touch it, I prefer to wear my hat as a mask for the ball" said Bashful.

 _2 and a half minutes later..._

"See! We told you that the mask is good" said Raya, taking the cloth on top of the mirror.

"I... I like the mask, bu... but I don´t know if I really need it" said Bashful, looking at his reflection with the mask.

"Just wait until after tomorrow" said Aja.

 _3 hours later..._

Everyone was asleep, and a mysterious figure entered in a room that had the dwarfs´s costumes.

The figure had a scissor on its hand, took out Grumpy´s costume and started to cut and rip it in shreads, after that its eyes glowed purple.

"Have luck!" said the mysterious figure, smiling and left the room.

 _On the next day, it was going to be the eve of the costume ball. But it would be an evil plan, that can ruin someone´s reputation and trust, don´t miss Jollywood´s royal costume ball..._


	9. Chapter 9

_The following day..._

" **WHAT HAPPENED?!** " screamed a voice.

 _2 minutes later..._

"We´re here, what´s wrong?" asked Kimber.

"My... my costume was... was... was sabotaged!" said Grumpy, and looked at Jerrica "It must have been you who ruined it!"

"Listen, I slept in my bed during all night and I didn´t went out!" said Jerrica, not knowing about her recente sleepwalking habit.

Kimber looked at her, she couldn´t say that she was probably the culprit, when she found a scissor with Jerrica´s fingerprints on it "Ah... Jerrica, what´s this?"

"What, I didn´t do nothing, it must been other person who put it" said Jerrica "It´s the same thing about that "sleepwalking habit""

"Confess blondie!" said Grumpy, glaring at Jerrica.

"Forget it!" said Aja "Let´s just concentrate on the costume ball" decided to forget the incident.

"And I have the perfect costume for Grumpy" said Sleepy, smiling "It was for desesperate measures, but since your costume was destroyed, I´ll give my costume to you"

"This can´t be good" said Grumpy, to himself.

 _Some seconds later..._

"I. Hate. This. Lamb. Costume" said Grumpy, with his lamb costume on "The first who laughs, wears the costume" glared at everybody.

The 6D and The Holograms tried to cover their laughs, but with no avail.

"So... so... sorry, but you look a real baby lamb on that costume" said Sneezy.

"Ha ha ha, what funny" said Grumpy, sarcastically.

"Well, the costume ball is after today" said Jerrica "And we should prepare the costumes and keep it safe from more any incidents"

 _On the Glooms Manor..._

"You know the plan?" asked Hildy, to the green crystal ball.

"Yeah, who do you think I am? a turtle?" said the crystal ball "Infiltrating in the ball, and unmask the singer, happy?"

Hildy squeeled, and dressed her best dress, to see the disaster that was going to happen on the costume ball "Let´s go to the castle, and wait for tomorrow" telemported herself, "Lord Starchbottom" and the crystal ball to the castle, and hid on the backstage until the day of the ball.

 _The following day..._

 _5 hours before the costume ball to start..._

"We have the costumes ready for the ball, and, the song was rehearsed 5 times" said Kimber, with her skeleton disguise.

Doc was with a tuxedo, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey were disguised as mice, Bashful was with the zorro disguise that Shana made and Grumpy with the baby lamb costume. As for The Holograms, Kimber was with a skeleton disguise, Shana with a she-devil costume, Aja, a Frankenstein´s Bride outfit, Raya, a mummy outfit and Jem, a sorceress dress.

Jerrica had decided to stay in the cottage, while Jem went on her place.

 _5 seconds eariler..._

 _Guest room..._

"Showtime Synergy" said Jerrica, on her pink pantsuit, pressing on the earrings.

Jerrica faded and Jem appeared with her sorceress costume, and made a hologram of Jerrica for precaution.

 _Back in the present..._

"Have fun on the costume ball" said "Jerrica", as she closed the door.

"Okay, we´ll return after the ball" said Kimber, on the improved Rockin´ Roadster.

 _On the castle..._

 _15 minutes before..._

Lord Starchbottom was seeing if the ball was ready to start, until he saw shadows on the backstage, followed them and someone hit him on the head. And it was The Glooms, so "Lord Starchbottom" dragged and ropetied the real lord next to a door, while he was ocuping his place.

"Grim, put now the crystal ball on the lights!" said Hildy, hidden on the backstage.

The fake lord nodded his head, and put the ball inside of the light cabin, and went next to the queen, acting as the real Lord Starchbottom.

 _At the time of the costume ball..._

The 7D and Jem and The Holograms had arrived to the castle, and when entered on the ballroom, where the costume ball was already begun.

"Wow, I never saw this much fun on a costume ball before" said Stormer, before seeing the queen, on her white dress "Hey, you can take the blindfold now, it´s your chance to speak to her" looked at Bashful.

The dwarf took out the blindfold, since Happy´s special tea was working well, and gasped when he saw the queen and thought that she looked like a angel, and she went next to them.

"Thank goodness, that you´re here" said Queen Delightful, before seeing Bashful on his silver zorro costume.

"Good evening, your majesty" said Bashful, on a smooth voice "What a lovely night is today" kissed her hand, making her blush "Do you want to take a walk through the royal garden, just the two of us?"

"I lo... lo... loved to" said Queen Delightful, blushing.

And they went to the royal garden, to be alone, while the others stayed on the castle to enjoy the ball.

"It´s going to be an enchanted night" said Aja.

"Isn´t that Lord Starchbottom, I´m just cumpriment him" said Raya, as she went to the fake lord "Good evening"

The "lord" looked at her, and hold her wrist tight "I said that was just Jem to perform in the ball, not The Holograms!"

"We know, but you don´t need to be..." said Raya, before feeling her wrist hurt "You´re hurting me"

The imposter released her wrist, and glared at her and the rest of The Holograms "Don´t force me to canceling your performance with Jem"

"You´re acting strange" said Kimber.

"Next time red, don´t interfire on my things" said "Lord Starchbottom", and left The Holograms surprised.

"Who he thinks he is? A king?" said Shana.

"I don´t know, but I don´t like it a bit" said Aja.

Secretly Grumpy followed the "lord" to the backstage, to tell him that he didn´t want to continue making part of the plan "Starchy listen, I don´t want to make part of this, I´m over"

"Lord Starchbottom" smiled evilly "Besides, I´m not him anyway" and turned back into Grim.

"The Glooms!" said Grumpy, as he went to call the others when Hildy ropetied him "You won´t get away with this, blondie is not Jem!"

" _Au contraire_ , Grumpo, our ally is going to do that for you and lord bore-a-lot, and everyone, including the queen, will see who she is, ah... where´s the queen?" said Hildy.

Grim tried to remember where the queen was, but he didn´t listen after the words " _Garden_ " and " _Alone_ " "I don´t remember what she said"

"Nevermind, she isn´t the main target, yet" said Hildy, smiling.

 _I hope that they don´t discover that_ Grumpy thought, in panic.

 _In the royal garden..._

 _Okay, tonight is your chance of telling the queen that you love her, don´t mess it up!_ Bashful thought to himself, and hold the queen´s hand "Your Majesty, I n... need to tell you something for a long time ago"

The queen smiled at him and blushed "I know it, I feel it too" smiled "Besides I always hated the social status rules because of its unfairness"

"I also... what?" said Bashful, not believing "I always saw you with kings, counts or dukes, I thought that you were in love with one of them"

The queen giggled.

"It was something that I said wrong?" asked the "zorro" to his "angel"

"No... I never liked any of those guys, they are boring" said Queen Delightful, still giggling "Who cares for your social status, everyone has the right of marry with who they love, independently of who they are, and I wanted to say something to you... for... a lo... long time"

 _Back on the castle..._

 _Almost at the time of the performance..._

"Jem, are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Kimber, worried.

"Yes, I can´t refuse or the band is over" said Jem, entering on the backstage for her solo performance.

 _I just that no one sees Jem as Jerrica!_ Kimber thought.

 _Seconds before entering on the stage..._

"Where is everybody?" said Jem, in the backstage, walked around it to find if there was someone there and found two familiar figures (Grumpy and Lord Starchbottom) ropetied, but she couldn´t see it well, because it was time to enter in the stage. When she entered, didn´t knew that someone was already ready for revealing her secret "I´m going to sing "Only The Beginning"" hold the microphone and was interrupted by...

"G´night Jollywood!" said the crystal ball "What a good show that we´ve got here, and let's spill two secrets about our guest performer and her band"

"What is he talking about?" said Doc, while Kimber covered her head with the tablecloth.

"The first secret is that a certain redhead girl told a fake story about a pair of red starshaped earrings to a clueless dwarf that is studing about its "magic", and thic story can make anyone laugh" said the crystal ball, revealing Kimber´s lie, to everyone.

"D... Doc, is not what you think" said Kimber.

"Gizmo-something, if I were you, I didn´t forgive her for telling me that" said the crystal ball, slyly "Because, honestly, when was the last time that she said a word about it?"

"I... I..." said Kimber, tonguetied.

"And the other secret is... this" said the green ball, winking at Hildy.

Hildy hold and threw a bucket of water on Jem, causing the earrings having other glitch.

"Wha... What´s going on?" said Jem, before feeling the earrings´ glitch "Stop!"

Everyone, except Bashful and Queen Delightful, were becoming shocked seeing Jem turning back into Jerrica.

 _No, she isn´t Jem, she isn´t_ thought Stormer, not believing on what she was seeing.

While the Jem hologram was fading on the castle, "Jerrica" disappeared right after the glitch. Jerrica was crying on pain, because the glitch was extremelly painful, and after it, she turned back into the blonde manager.

"Je... Je... Jerrica, i... it´s that you?" said Stormer, shocked.

Behind the curtains, The Glooms hold the crystal ball, unropetied Grumpy and Lord Starchbottom, to make them as the "masterminds" of the plan, and disappeared on a purple cloud of smoke.

"Wh... what happened?" said Lord Starchbottom, dizzy after "sabotaging" the costume ball "So... she IS Jem"

"We were fooled all this time, and she didn´t do anything!" said the leader of The 7D, for the first time showing anger (which frightened The 5D) "And this was made by... by this earrings!"

"I... I... wan..." Jerrica couldn´t open her mouth, because of that humiliation in front of everyone.

"Fellas, The... The Glooms were the ones who did this" said Grumpy.

"Grumpy, you were right" said Lord Starchbottom "She was Jem"

"No, The Glooms were really here!" insisted Grumpy.

"Our plan worked" continued the lord, not hearing what the dwarf was tellling.

"J... Jerrica, you... you´re Jem?" said Stormer, shocked.

"I... it´s not what it seems" said Jerrica.

"You... you **LIED TO EVERYONE**!" said the blue-haired keytarist, with tears on her eyes and left the ballroom.

Jerrica followed her friend to the castle´s gate, and tried to consolate her.

 _Outside..._

"Stormer please, it´s what it looked like" said Jerrica, putting her hand on her shoulder "I... I wanted to tell you th..."

" **STAY AWAY FROM ME**!" Stormer was shocked and revolted, shoved her friend´s hand of her shoulder "I thought that you were honest, bu... but I just see liars! And when you hired me as a Hologram, I said that I would never disappoint you but I never knew that you could lie" ran and dropped her mask on the floor _Why... why I trusted her?_

Jerrica looked, and couldn´t believe that her mistake was could end the band like that, sighed sadly and returned inside of the castle.

 _Still on the costume ball..._

"... and that´s why I didn´t want to tell you the truth, I didn´t want to see you sad and..." Kimber tried to explain the reason why about the lie around the earrings, before being cut by Doc.

"So... that´s YOUR explanation for this!" said Doc, still angered "YOU were going to tell the truth, BUT NO you pretended to be clueless about the earrings"

Jerrica, on her side, didn´t want to tell that she was Jem during all the time or why she didn´t do it, until, she snapped "You want to know why, I didn´t told you?"

All turned their heads to the blonde.

"I made a deal with The Glooms, you wanted to hear it, right?!" said Jerrica, almost reaching to the gate, when Happy hold her hand.

"Come on Jerrica, let´s forget all this and turn that frown upside down" said Happy, trying to convince Jerrica.

"Happy, I´m sorry... but you don´t have anything to do with THIS" Jerrica screamed, and in a fit of stress, scratched the happy dwarf´s face and escaped from the castle.

"Are you alright?" asked Raya, in a sweet voice to the dwarf.

"I´m... fi... fine, mommy" said Happy, a little dizzy before fainting.

"Jerrica, wait!" said Kimber, following her sister.

 _In route to the cottage..._

Stormer was still running, until she reached the cottage. Opened the door, climbed the stairs and entered in the guest room, while there, closed and locked the door by inside, she was shocked and revolted with discovering the bandleader´s secret on the wrong time, in the wrong place and in the wrong hour _She was Jem during all this time, Eric wanted to discover Jerrica as Jem, why she lied to Rio, The Starlight Girls and even, to the Countess Du Voísin! Why I trusted her, I thought that she was honest, now I see her as a liar_ cried and started to rip all her photos with Kimber.

 _Everybody wears a mask, can´t tell who is real_

 _Everybody wears a mask, hidin´ what they feel_

 _Everybody wears a mask, isn´t it bizarre_

 _Oh, Everybody wears a mask, masking who they are_

 _Who can I believe_

 _Trying to deceive_

 _I can´t tell one from another (another)_

 _See the hopeless task_

 _Underneath each mask_

 _I find another and another_

 _Everybody wears a mask, I feel so confused_

 _Everybody wears a mask, who should be accused_

 _Everybody wears a mask, even me sometimes_

 _Everybody wears a mask, each one plays a role_

 _Everybody wears a mask, masking heart and soul (soul)_

 _Back in the castle..._

"I´m worried about Stormer, she may be shocked about this" said Aja "Let´s go trying to talk with her"

"We need Bashful, because he´s her closest friend in here, and maybe he can talk to her about this" said Shana.

"I´ll go get him" said Raya, voluntaring herself _I know that I´m going to regret of ruining his opportunity of telling what he feels for the queen, but this is an emergency!_ thought, entering in the royal garden.

 _In the royal garden..._

The baterist looked everywhere to find the two lovers, until she found them, at the time that they were almost confessing their true feelings for each other.

"Bashful, I wanted to t... to tell th... that I lo..." said the queen, almost confessing her crush on the dwarf, until Raya interrupted them.

"We don´t have time for romance, Stormer and Jer... I mean Jem ran away" said Raya, panting.

"Mary left?" said Bashful, concerned about Stormer "Your majesty, sorry for leaving you like this, but my friend has a problem and..."

"That´s okay, actually I enjoyed being with you tonight" said Queen Delightful, kissing him on the cheek "Your friend really needs you"

"Farewell, my angel" said Bashful, on a gentlemanly way "And there´s a gift to remember me by" gave a small white box to the queen and went with Raya, Aja and Shana to try to find Stormer.

Once he left, the queen sighed and opened the box, what was inside was a emerald necklace, smiled and tried it "I love you, my "ace of spades"" blowed a kiss on the air.

 _On the enchanted forest..._

Jerrica was still running, unknowing that Kimber was following her _They were right, my band was the problem_ thought, as she arrived to The Glooms Manor. Hildy was awaiting for her "I just want to return to L.A, you were right" _And it was the earrings fault_ took off the earrings and threw it away to a unknown zone of the forest.

Hildy smiled slyly "Okay, see now that we were right, but you didn´t listen but still, I´ll break the spell" turned Jerrica´s purple hair back into blonde and opened the portal to L.A "Here you go, your ticket back to your world"

"And... Thanks for helping us with our plan" said Grim, revealing their true intentions to the blonde.

"You´re welcom... what?" said Jerrica, trying to exit the portal.

"Actually, you were just a piece of our plan to conquer Jollywood and thanks to you, now we can defeat The 7D for once and for all!" said Hildy, pushing Jerrica down to the portal "So long, blondie!"

 _In L.A..._

 _On Misfits Music..._

Eric was finishing handing contracts to Ashley and The Starlights to sign, if they didn´t want to lose the mansion to him "Have you decided if you want to join to The Misfits on their tour, or you want to lose the mansion too?" smiled maleficiently at the "band".

"Yes, they will enter in the band, but they will not become Misfits, Raymond!" said Rio, signing for the girls and returned the contracts to the owner of the rebuilt Misfits Music.

"Okay" said Pizzazz "But, you will be **our** road manager, Rio"

"You´ll regret of this, when Jerrica and The Holograms return!" declared Rio, glaring at the punk band and their manager.

"Fine, and when she eventually arrives, tell her that we´re now partners" said Eric "Don´t forget"

"We´ll not, Mr. Raymond" said Ashley, disgusted at Eric.

And they left the recording studio and returned to Starlight Mansion, where someone was returning from its "disappearance".

 _Starlight Mansion..._

 _Some minutes later..._

Jerrica screamed, while she was in portal, and soon, landed on Starlight Mansion, by passing through a mirror on her room. She was bleeding from her arms, legs and face from exiting the portal through the mirror shards, and cried of regret of betraying her own band.

Rio and The Starlight Girls entered in the mansion, when they noticed the blood falling from the roof, climbed and saw Jerrica, on her knees.

"Jerrica!" said Rio, going to his girlfriend "Are you alright?"

"I... I... I need to go to Jollywood, the girls are in danger" said Jerrica, which Rio mistook as a trauma from her "disappearance".

"Jerrica, you need to calm down, me and the guys are trying to find the others" said Rio, unsuccessfully calming down Jerrica.

"I need to go to Jollywood, they are in danger, The Glooms are going to take over the kingdom an..." said Jerrica, before fainting from the blood loss.

"Terri, bring ligatures, Delaree, bring ice and Deirdre, call Mrs. Bailey" ordened Ashley and Lela, to their fellow orphans.

Rio put Jerrica on a bed, waiting for Mrs. Bailey arrive with the ligatures and ice "Jerrica, this will end well, we´ll find the others"

 _This is all my fault, the others will die and The Glooms will conquer Jollywood, I... I c... can´t..._ Jerrica thought in regret, and what she didn´t knew, that the next day was going to be a terrible one, like in Jollywood.

 _Still in Jollywood..._

 _On the village..._

"Stormer must be here, somewhere" said Shana, looking at Stormer´s favorite places of the kingdom, but she wasn´t in any of them.

"I just found her mask" said Raya.

Bashful looked and realized that she could be in the only place that they didn´t searched yet "The cottage"

"Right" said Aja "But... how we´re going to get there, if we are still in the village?"

"By tunnel" said Bashful, entering by one of the tunnels that leaded to the cottage " _Are you coming or not?_ "

The three Holograms looked at each others and jumped to the tunnel.

"Wow, what a tunnel" said Shana.

 _In the cottage..._

They exited the tunnel, and started to look for the keytarist. Until Raya heard some muffed sobs, coming from upstairs "She´s in the guest room" montioned the others to climb the stairs. And when they arrived to the guest room, Raya knocked at the door.

"Stormer, open the door, please" said Raya.

" _Go away_ " said Stormer, through the locked door.

"Please, we just want to talk with you about that incident" said Aja.

 _Inside the guest room..._

" _Mary, please, they are your bandmates and friends_ " said Bashful " _Please, open the door_ "

Stormer was still shocked about her discovery about Jem, but she wanted to know the why and the how of keeping it a secret "Okay, but I just want to talk with Bashful and Aja, no offense" opened the door.

"None taken" said Shana.

 _Some minutes later..._

"... and you know, since Eric organized the first Battle of The Bands, by rigging it for so The Misfits could win, so Jerrica had to create Jem to not letting them have Starlight Music" said Aja "And Jerrica, myself, Shana, Raya and Kimber decided to not tell anyone about this"

"I don´t understand or compreehend it, why you didn´t told to Rio or... The Starlight Girls, they could keep this safe" said Stormer.

"We couldn´t tell them, because, with Rio, he hates lies and deception, and would cause a ruckus in his relantionship with Jerrica and knowing that she was both herself and Jem and with The Starlight Girls, was more difficult to do it since the are fans of Jem, they could run away knowing that their older foster sister was lying to them during all the time"

"So that´s why Kimber never told me, about this" said Stormer, sadly "She thought that when I returned to The Misfits on the first time that I left them, I would tell your secret, and let Eric blackmail Jerrica into selling Starlight Music to him"

"I just realized something" said Bashful "When we first met Jem, noticed that she had the same earrings as Jerrica and I heard her talking to someone before turning into Jem"

Aja gasped, because Bashful could maybe know Synergy´s existence or mention about the A.I "Sh... she was always alone, when she transformed into Jem"

"Mary, I think that it´s to you to rest now" said Bashful.

"Thanks, and I think that you had a unforgetful night on the costume ball" said the dark-blue haired lyracist/keytarist, smiling.

"Yeah, good night, Stormer" said Aja, opening the door.

And they left, leaving Stormer rest and trying to get used to see the lead singer of the band was the manager _I´ve taken a decision, me and Kimber will be just bandmates, no more than that_ thought and slept.

 _Still on the enchanted forest..._

Kimber was trying to find Jerrica, to convince her to return to the castle, and explain about her secret more clearly _Where is she?_ thought, looked everywhere, until she found a note written by Jerrica, before returning to L.A, with a small rip of the pink pantsuit, grabbed the note and started to read it.

 _I decided to return to L.A alone, because you were the problem of the spell,_

 _Sorry, for doing this but I decided to break the band up, it was for the best_

 _Signed,_

 _Jerrica_

After reading it, Kimber cried and returned to the castle, to tell about the note to the rest.

 _In the castle..._

"Jerrica returned to L.A, alone?" said Shana "How?"

"I think that it was because of that deal that she made with The Glooms" said Kimber.

"A liar is always a liar" said Lord Starchbottom, sourly.

"Listen, she maybe was convinced by a lie that they told her an..." said Grumpy, defending both Jerrica and Kimber "And she didn´t want to lie, by purpose, listen her father died and let the earrings as a important inheritance, and if she had told to anyone, it would fall in the wrong hands!"

"Oh please, who can be that stupid to believe on a story like that?" said Lord Starchbottom, not knowing that he had insulted the honor of the queen.

"So that´s what you think of me?" asked Queen Delightful, sad.

The lord turned slowly, realizing that the queen had returned from the royal garden, and entered in the ballroom to know how was the costume ball "Y... yo... your ma... maj... majesty, that part of ca... calling "stupid" wasn´t for you, it was for..." looked at a window, a table, a jar, a portrait and a banana "... for Windtable Jarportbanana, I swear it"

"I thought that you were a good person, but... I never knew that you´re th... th... that mean" said Queen Delightful, with tears coming from her eyes "I don´t want to ever see or hear you ever again!" cried and left the ballroom, knowing that her so-called faithful aide was that mean to call her an idiot.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. "I´m-too-good-to-care-for-her-feelings"" said Grumpy, glaring at the lord "You made the queen cry!"

"Let´s just return to the cottage" said Doc "Without you two" glared at Kimber and Grumpy.

"Bu... bu... forget" said Kimber, sighing.

 _And they left the castle, and returned to the cottage, where the band was officially debanded. The not-good days were starting on the next day, and maybe a certain pinkhaired singer appears on the enchanted forest and... you´ll have to just wait and see in the next chapter!_

 _Because everything is not what it seems..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Next day..._

 _L.A..._

 _Starlight Mansion..._

 _I´m a big idiot_ Jerrica thought _I broke the band, why I trusted The Glooms, I should heard The 7D, atleast they knew the evil_ she woke from the bed, and heard someone knocking at the door "Come in"

Eric opened the door, and entered in the room, knowing that Jerrica was against his entrance on the mansion "Hello, partner"

"Eric, what are you doing here?" asked Jerrica, glaring at him "And why are calling me "partner"?"

Eric sat next to the blonde, and looked at her with a devious smile "I know that your band disappeared and so... I decided to make you my business partner"

"Forget, I´ll never sell Starlight Music to you!" said Jerrica, angered and slapped Eric on the face.

"Starlight Music is no more, now is Misfits Music" said Eric, smirking evilly "And we´ll be partners like me and your _sweet_ father were before he died"

Jerrica was angered, and wanted to attack Eric, but she was still weak from bleeding after exiting the portal from Jollywood to L.A "Who sold you Starlight Music?"

"Your boyfriend and the little brats" said Eric "And you know that they aren´t a real band, and he made a fake docu..." Jerrica scratched his face.

" **GET OUT, ERIC AND IT MEANS NOW!** " Jerrica shouted to the owner of the re-built Misfits Music.

"Okay, okay" said Eric, pacifically "I´m leaving now, but I want to see you at Misfits Music for the press conference, partner" closed the door.

Jerrica put the hands on her face, and cried, knowing that her business rival had finally bought her deceased father´s recording studio, grabbed one of the shards of the mirror, and saw what was happening in Jollywood, but she couldn´t return on this situation _I can´t return now, I can´t return now..._

 _I keep runnin´ in circles_

 _Never know where I stand_

 _Nothing seems to work exactly as I plan_

 _Show me the way, whoa_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _Oh, won´t somebody_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _The right direction_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _The right connection_

 _Show me the way_

 _Oh, show me the way (show me)_

 _I fall into danger_

 _Seems I never win_

 _I think I´m safe_

 _Then I see the mess I´m in_

 _Show me the way, whoa_

 _Where in all this madness, do I go_

 _Baby, baby, if you know, whoa_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _Oh, won´t somebody_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _The right direction_

 _Show me the way (show me the way)_

 _The right connection_

 _Oh, show me the way (show me)_

 _Show me the way_

 _Oh, show me the way (show me)_

 _Show me the way_

 _Oh, show me the way_

 _(the way, the way, the way)_

 _In Jollywood..._

 _On the castle..._

Queen Delightful was on silky bed, still with a dream that she had after the costume ball.

 _In the dream..._

 _"Your majesty" said Bashful "I wanted to know if you want to be my bride" opened a small box that contained a engangement ring._

 _"Yes" said the queen, as he slipped the ring on her finger._

 _They were almost kissing, until she recgnonized a familiar "yip"..._

 _After the dream..._

"Sir Yipsalot, you still remember the costume ball?" said Queen Delightful, hugging her white puppy.

"Yip yip" yipped the royal puppy.

"It was the most magical night, the stars were shining and the moon glowed" said the queen, sighing, holding the emerald necklace that her "zorro" gave her before he went with Aja, Shana and Raya to try to find Stormer "But the only thing that made me sad, was knowing that Lord Starchbottom was being that rude, I knew that he was good on his job but when he said..." _... who can be that stupid to believe on a story like that?_ remembered, with a frown "... but I mantain my decision, I don´t want to ever see or hear him again"

 _Meanwhile on the cottage..._

Since Jem and The Holograms disbanded, due to Jerrica´s fatal mistake and naiveté, the relations of friendship were now of rivalry, well except someone who was still remembering his romantic night on the ball.

"Stormer, please, I wanted to explain it to you" said Kimber.

But Stormer still thought that Kimber was hiding the fact of Jem being Jerrica from her since they formed their duo.

"Come on Doc, I apologized you for like... two hundred and forty five times" said Kimber.

Doc ignored Kimber´s apologizes, since the crystal ball revealed her lie to everyone, decided in not trusting her.

"Atleast, Bashful had a unforgetable night, yesterday" said Sneezy, looking at his friend.

He was daydreaming, but that daydream was from the costume ball "Danced under the stars, the moon shined and we almost kissed" said, losing the point of the situation.

"That´s the only good part? You being with the queen on the costume ball?" said Doc, coldly "Finally, you entered in Daydream Land, I think that didn´t saw the humiliation that was a lie about "magic" earrings!"

"He didn´t had the fault of being with the queen instead of us, besides, he was almost going to say "I love you" to her, and you don´t need to be that cold" said Sneezy.

"Sorry, if _I´m_ being cold" said Doc, sarcastically "But in the next time, his crush on the queen needs to be _outside_ not _inside_ of the castle"

Happy looked at Shana and Raya, with a _We need to stop this argues_ look, until...

"That´s relief that blondie is not here" said Grumpy, making Aja real mad.

"Listen buster, it was _your_ plan and _you_ made her return to L.A, with the feel that we were the cause of that spell!" snapped Aja.

"Calm down, let´s just breath and pretend that Jerrica is still here" approached Happy.

"Fine, if you want to believe in that, go ahead!" said Doc "I need to work on the invention, and I don´t want to be disturbed!" went to his workshop and slammed the door loudly.

"Winkers" exclamed Sleepy "I never saw Doc this scary"

"Neither do I" whistled Dopey, in agreement.

"So... who wants to play a song?" suggested Happy.

"We do!" said the three Holograms, playing a little melody.

Stormer looked at Kimber, and deep down she wanted to give her a sincere apology, but seeing that incident was making it difficult and needed to catch some fresh air "I´m just going outside" left the table and went outside.

 _Outside..._

The keytarist was trying to conceal to accept that the band´s manager was the vocalist, until the bull arrived, thinking that Bashful was with her "Hi buddy"

The bull thought that the dwarf was waiting for him, since he was "Big Bash"´s sidekick, but realized that Stormer was alone, frowned.

"Not today, he had a unforgetable night on the costume ball, I´ll tell him that you were here" said Stormer, petting the bull "But don´t worry, we can take a ride through the forest, if you don´t mind" climbed on it, and pet him one last time before the ride "Let´s go"

And they started their ride to the enchanted forest.

 _At The Glooms manor..._

"Now since that pinkie´s band is over, we can defeat The 7D for once and conquer Jollywood" said Hildy "And the only thing to do it, is those red starshaped earrings"

"Ah... you don´t mean "6D", because I don´t see 7" snarked the crystal ball.

"7,6... who cares about how many of them they are!" said Hildy, before turning to Grim "Grim, pass me the red starshaped earrings"

"Uh... I don´t have ´em" said Grim "She wasn´t hearing it, yesterday" looked at his wife "So... that means that our plan is doomed?"

By magic, Hildy made a big dodgeball appear and hit Grim with it, meaning **NO** "We need to find those earrings, no matter where it are!" brought the brooms "Hop and let's find those earrings!"

The Glooms left their manor, and started searching the earrings for all enchanted forest, without noticing that Jerrica threw it to a unknown zone of the forest.

 _Back in the castle..._

 _Okay Dillard, you just comited a small mistake, but it wasn´t by purpose and besides the queen is always happy and she´s never sad about this things, right?_ Lord Starchbottom thought to himself, before trying to apologize to the queen for the 15th time "Your majesty, it´s time to answer the citzens´ questions" knocked at the door of her room, but no one answered "Your majesty, are you here?" opened and saw that she was already outside, exited the room and went next to her, outside of the castle and stood next to her "Your majesty, so... you forgot all about that incident?"

Queen Delightful ignored him, since she said that she didn´t want to see or hear him ever again.

"Next time, I´ll tell that to the magic mirror" said the lord.

" _I heard that!_ " said the mirror, from its room.

 _In L.A..._

 _Press conference at Misfits Music..._

Eric, Jerrica and The Misfits were in front of the recording studio, surrounded by journalists and reporters, because of the press conference.

"Miss Benton, how is managering Jem and The Holograms´s rival band after they disappeared misteriously?" asked one repórter.

"I... I..." Jerrica stammered, because of the question of Jem and The Holograms´s disappearance.

"Say the rest" whispered Eric.

"I... Jem and The Holograms disbanded, and... when Mr. Raymond offered me the proposal of being his partner on Misfits Music, decided to accept it" said Jerrica, as she looked at the reporters with a frightened look "And I know the news that Ashley and The Starlights aren´t a real band, so I decided to hire them as new Misfits just for their worldtour "Universal Appeal""

"Miss Gabor, the rumors about the worldtour are true?" asked other repórter.

"Yes, the rumors are very real" answered Pizzazz "Don´t forget to buy tickets because we´ll smashin´ and trashin´ in our first concert on Dodger Stadium"

"And it will be the greatest concert that you all saw before!" agreed Roxy "And without Jem and The Holograms around their fans will love our "tribute" to them"

"As my bandmate said, our stops on the tour are Brazil, Argentina, Holland, France and, my homeland, England" added Jetta.

"Don´t forget, come see the first concert on Laura Queen Show" said Clash, blowing a kiss on the camera.

 _How does it feel to be popular_

 _Knowing all the fans adore you_

 _(How does it feel)_

 _How does it feel to be popular_

 _Knowing the best won´t ignore you_

 _How does it feel to be worshiped from afar_

 _It feels dynamite_

 _It feels like you´re a star_

 _(How does it feel)_

 _How does it feel to be on the charts_

 _How do you like the glamour_

 _(How does it feel)_

 _How does it feel when the clapping starts_

 _Doesn´t your heart start to stammer_

 _How does it feel to be as famous as you are_

 _It feels outta sight_

 _it feels you like you´re a star_

 _(How does it feel)_

 _After the press conference..._

 _In the restroom..._

Jerrica, after the conference, went to the restroom to wash her face and mysteriously saw what was happening at the cottage through the restroom´s mirror but since she couldn´t warn about The Glooms´ evil plan after "conspiring" against them _This must be nothing, this must be nothing..._ exited the restroom, and returned to Starlight Mansion.

 _Back in Jollywood..._

 _In the cottage..._

Happy, Shana, Aja, Raya, Kimber and The 4D were still playing improvised music with the table settings, until they heard the Bing Bong bell ringing.

"The Bing Bong Bell" said Happy.

"My ange... I mean "The queen needs us"" said Bashful, dreamly.

"To the castle" said Kimber.

And The 7D and The Holograms (minus Stormer) went to the castle, by tunnel.

 _At the castle..._

 _Some seconds later..._

The dwarfs and the "now defunded" girlband was in the throne room, waiting for the mission that the queen would gave them, while she and Bashful looked at each other and blushed, until Grumpy woke them from their romantic transe.

"Your majesty, why you called us?" asked Grumpy.

"I need you to go to the giggleberry forest to bring some to make giggleberry pie and it must be done until midnight" said Queen Delightful "Almost forgot, where´s Jem? I didn´t saw her after the ball"

"She... left" said Kimber "But we will bring the berries to you, your highness"

"Thank you" said the queen "You may take Lord Starchbottom with you" looked and blushed at Bashful "And... one of you needs to stay here for precaution in case of something bad happens"

"I´ll stay here" said Bashful, bowering at his "Queen of Hearts" "You don´t need to worry about"

"R... r... right, and I´ll try to b... be mo... more collaborative with The 7..." said the lord.

"6" corrected Sleepy.

"Fine, **6** D and our guests" continued the lord, dragging both groups to the giggleberry bushes.

The queen smiled, knowing that she was alone with her "Ace of Spades" in the castle "I... I wanted to know if you want to stay here for the night, that is if you don´t mind"

"I don´t mind" said the dwarf, smiling "I... I... ah... I wanted to play a serenade that I wrote for you, like the songs that I sang in the Jollypalooza" took out a lute.

The queen sit on her throne, to hear the serenade that her shy knight was going to sing.

 _When I see you_

 _My sadness is gone_

 _The sun is shining and the sky is blue_

 _Your joy is happy_

 _So is my love for you_

She was blushing at every lyric of the song, knowing that he, infact and truly, loved her.

 _An angel of happiness_

 _Sight from heaven_

 _Sweet as honey_

 _Beautiful like a fleur-de-lys_

 _A jewel that never fades_

 _When I´m sad_

 _See a rainbow glowing_

 _And it makes me say_

 _I love you_

When the serenade ended, the queen clapped in awe, she wanted to tell him about her crush, but it needed to be on a more appropiate time _I´ll tell you, one day_ thought.

 _On that same moment..._

 _In the giggleberry bushes..._

"Listen, The Glooms were planning this since the beginning, when they arrived" said Grumpy, explaining The Glooms´ plan.

"How you can be so sure about that? If we didn´t saw them during the entire ball!" said Lord Starchbottom.

"You were fainted, and Grim disguised as you" said Grumpy.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, because when you came next to us, your eyes were dark blue instead of black and your "stuffy" attitude was more childish" said Raya "And you aren´t that strong enough to lift something" the lord glared at her "No offense, but how that green light appeared if all lights were working well"

"Wait!" said Kimber "I remember seeing something, 3 days earlier"

 _3 days earlier (Flashback/her P.O.V)..._

I was leaving the castle, when I saw two handymen with a ball, it looked like that it was made of crystal.

 _End of Flashback..._

"So The Glooms could have been disguised as handymen and put their non-stop chatterbox crystal ball on the light" said Grumpy.

 _I just wish that Stormer was here_ Kimber thought.

 _In a few miles of the giggleberry bushes..._

The ride ended on a lake, Stormer went down and pet the bull "You can go now, buddy" the bull left her and went on its way. After that, the lyracist looked at her reflection on the clear water of the lake "Maybe I´m just being ignorant, I know that they wanted to keep it a secret, but if they had told me before... I wouldn´t tell to anyone" sighed and before she could get up, saw a white crow with a wand looking at her "Who... who... who are you?" looked up at the crow.

" _Mary, you and The 7D need to save the kingdom before tragedy strikes_ " said the crow.

"What tragedy?" asked Stormer, confused.

" _You need to find it by yourself_ " said the crow, waving its wand at her " _I´ll give you, the gift of clarividence to see the future_ " started to disappear " _Goodbye Mary_ " faded.

""Save the kingdom before tragedy strikes" what does it mean?" said Stormer, to herself, before seeing the rest on the giggleberry bushes _First, it was the costume ball incident, now "before tragedy strikes", If Jerrica was here..._ thought and went to the berry bushes "Sorry, if I´m late"

"No problem" said Raya, before noticing at a white dot in her clothing "What´s that dot?"

"What dot?" said Stormer, before noticing the "dot" in her red jumper and it was glowing "I think that this isn´t a dot"

"It´s the Orb of Clarividence" said Doc, examining the white "dot" "This orb has the power of seeing the past, present and the future, but is mostly used in emergency cases"

"One question: who gave you that orb?" asked Aja.

"A white crow with a wand" said Stormer, looking at the orb "You think that I should try it?" stared at everyone.

All nodded their heads, since it was the first time that a magical object was in their front.

The ex-Misfit rubbed the orb, after rubbing it, a silent eletric shock made her faint.

"Stormer!" said Kimber, in panic "Wake up, please, wake up" shook trying to wake her.

What they didn´t knew about the orb´s power was that its user can enter spiritualy on it.

 _Inside the Orb of Clarividence..._

Stormer woke, and realized that she was inside of the orb "Can someone hear me?" shouted, but no one answered "Wow, this orb is _really_ big" looked at a door saying "Past" on it _Well, since this is a orb of clarividence, I need to see what´s behind that door_ thought and opened the door. When she entered, saw that she was on the day that The Glooms first tricked Jerrica "Jerrica? I need to listen what are they saying" started hearing The Glooms speaking, after Jerrica had left them.

 _"We tricked that blondie into thinking that her lame band was the cause of that control spell" said Hildy._

"Control spell?" said Stormer to herself.

 _"And... ah... how are we suppose to tell her what to do, if we are here and she´s in the cottage of The 7D?" asked Grim._

 _"Remember, we casted the spell on her red starshaped earrings, and every midnight, she´s under our control and today, she´ll prepare our future trap to end with The 7D and Jem and The Holo-whats forever" declared Hildy._

"So it was them who caused those sleepwalking habit to Jerrica!" said Stormer "And they prepared everything from the start" exited the memory, and went back to the center of the orb, before the silent eletric shock tickled her again, making her exit spiritualy of the orb.

 _In the enchanted forest (on that moment)..._

"At 3, we´ll wake her" said Grumpy "1, 2 and... STOP!" before they could make it, Stormer woke up instantly after being inside of the orb.

"Stormer, you´re awake" said Kimber, hugging her friend.

"I was inside of the orb, and I saw the real truth about The Glooms plan" said Stormer, starting to explain what she saw in the orb.

 _In L.A..._

 _At Starlight Mansion..._

Jerrica was dealing in some paperwork, when she heard what it could be Happy singing.

 _Jerrica, please come back_

 _We miss you so so so much..._

She looked to the sides and go back in the work "No, the singing is in Jollywood and it couldn´t enter in my mind" said to herself, when she heard again the song.

 _Please come back_

 _Jollywood needs you, oh yeah..._

Jerrica shook her head, and tried to foccus on the work, but the tempation of hearing the music was stronger that, unnoticing, she started to sing a little melody to herself.

 _There´s music in the air_

 _News on the makin´_

 _Music in the air_

 _Somethin´ big is breakin´..._

Stopped signing and looked at an old photo of the band "Sorry, I´ll try to explain everything to you" stored the photo on the drawer and layed her head on the table _What a big mess that I made_ thought.

 _Back to the enchanted forest..._

"... so it was all a plan of The Glooms, since they casted that spell!" said Shana.

"Yeah, and we fell in it" agreed Raya.

"Jerrica was right, when she said that she never sleepwalked and the earrings were being controlled by them" said Kimber, regretful "So... what the giggleberries do?" grabbed one of the giggleberries.

"The giggleberries makes anyone giggle, but if you eat too many giggleberries, you´ll be giggling forever" explained Happy "The only way to break it, is by eating I´ve-got-the-blues-berries, but like the giggleberries, you eat many I´ve-got-the-blues-berries, you´ll have the blues or being sad"

Kimber took some giggleberries and put it in a glass bottle "This will do in a emergency case" put the bottle in her bag.

"Let´s go back to the castle" said Aja "We have enough giggleberries for the pie"

 _In the castle..._

"... **YOU WANT HIM TO STAY IN THE CASTLE FOR WHAT?** " asked Lord Starchbottom.

"It´s just for one night no more than that" said Queen Delightful "And besides, you can stay at The 7D´s cottage for the night"

"Bu... bu... but..." said the lord, shaking and looking at the dwarfs.

"Deal" said Happy "Let´s go to the cottage, we have a extra seat for you"

"No, wait, no" said Lord Starchbottom, as he was being dragged to the cottage.

 _At night..._

 _Dinner time..._

Bashful and Queen Delightful were having a romantic dinner, since they were alone in the castle. But confessing their feelings to each other was a little problematic, because of the possible rejection from both parts.

"Are you enjoying... the dinner?" asked the queen, nervously.

"Ye... yes, I´m really enjoying it" answered Bashful, nervous _I wonder, how the guys are dealing without me at the cottage_

 _At the cottage, in the same exact moment..._

"Listen, there´s just 7..." said the lord.

"6" interrupted Sleepy.

"Fine, 6 chairs for 7..." continued the lord, before being interrupted by Kimber.

"There´s now 7 chairs for 7 people, but not counting you as a guest, is 6 chairs for 6 people" said Kimber.

Stormer kept looking at the orb of clarividence, and was curious about its power after just trying once _I was fainted, but somehow, I entered in the orb_

 _In a dark zone of the enchanted forest..._

The Jemstar earrings were lighting itselfs, and its light was glowing bright.

" _Jerrica?_ " said Synergy " _Are you here?_ "

What she didn´t knew what that Jem was going to be a tool on The Glooms´ evil plan.

 _More at night..._

"Good night, everyone" said Shana, turning off the lamp of the guest room.

"Good night" replied everyone.

And everyone slept, except one, who was still studing about the Orb of Clarividence.

"... the Orb of Clarividence was made by a enchantress, and it was a powerful weapon of wisdom but its power was dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands..." read Stormer, as she closed the book and got to sleep.

 _On the nightmare..._

 _"Jem stop!" said Jerrica, chasing her alter-ego through the jewel mine "Stop!"_

 _"You´ll regret of everything you did to me! Jerrica darling" said Jem, casting a holographic sword at the blonde "You stole my life and you never regretted! Now is my turn of finishing with you"_

 _In L.A..._

"... NO" screamed Jerrica, as she woke up from the nightmare "I had that nightmare again"

 _Everything´s going in circles_

 _Everyone´s so intense_

 _All of it seems so mysterious_

 _And none of it makes any sense_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare I´m goin´ through_

 _A nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _What am I gonna do_

 _I´m stuck in a time warp (time warp)_

 _How did I go astray (astray)_

 _Baby, the matter is serious_

 _Won´t somebody show me the way_

 _This must be a nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, when´s it gonna end_

 _Nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Lost without a friend_

 _Nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Nightmare, the world´s so unkind_

 _Nightmare_

 _(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

 _Have I lost my mind_

Jerrica couldn´t sleep, because of that nightmare, but she wanted to know its meaning _First was being co-owner of Misfits Music with Eric, now this nightmare struck me again, how I´m going to tell the others about The Glooms´ plan?_ thought.

 _With The Glooms..._

"Where are those earrings, anyway?!" said Hildy, tired of searching the earrings.

"Maybe that pink light can tell us" said Grim, pointing to the pink light that lighted on the zone that the earrings were hidden.

"Fine" replied the witch, as they landed on the dark zone.

Once there, the pink light started to flash fast, and the villains hid behind some bushes, until they saw a figure exiting from the earrings. And that figure was...

"Don´t tell me that figure is..." said Hildy, knowing that mysterious figure was... Jem "How... she...?"

Jem was dressed in a white but sparkly version of her pink lycra dress with a pink western-like belt "Where I´m I?" asked "Jerrica, are you here?"

The villains smiled at each others, as they found their tool for the evil plan.

"Hello, pinkie" said Hildy, smiling evilly.

"What do you want?" asked Jem.

"We´re just friends and we want to take to our lovely manor and offer you some hot coccoa" lied Hildy.

"Okay, lead the way" said Jem, naïve.

And they went, with only one earring, since with Jem out of the earrings, one was best than two. Unknowingly Synergy was starting to become weaker.


	11. Chapter 11

_At the jewel mine, still at night..._

 _I just hope that the interdimentional gem is still here_ thought Happy, as he tried to find a gem that allowed him to speak with Jerrica, through the mirror "Found it" grabbed a light blue gem, and it was the interdimentional gem, so he rubbed it, and saw Jerrica looking at her room´s window "Jerrica!"

 _In L.A..._

 _Starlight Mansion..._

 _How I could being so stupid into believing in The Glooms? I never wanted this to happen_ Jerrica thought, while she was looking at the stars, and couldn´t stop thinking about her nightmare and the future chaos that was going to happen in Jollywood, until she heard a familiar voice coming from the mirror.

" _Jerrica!_ " called the voice.

"I recognize that voice from somewhere" said Jerrica, going to her vanity and saw Happy through the mirror "How... you...?"

" _I´m using this interdimentional gem_ " said Happy " _Listen, you need to come back to Jollywood_ "

"I can´t do it" blurted Jerrica "Why, because if I go back, you all are going to acuse me of lying!"

" _Is not what you think_ " said Happy " _We all know the truth, The Glooms actually lied to you by saying that your band was the problem of the spell_ "

"So now, you found the truth" said Jerrica, not trusting in Happy´s plead to return to Jollywood "Why I should believe in you, since it was all my fault that I ruined the costume ball!"

" _These things happen to everyone, you shouldn´t be ashamed of that_ " replied Happy " _No one´s perfect_ "

"I..." said Jerrica, before someone knocking at the door.

" _Jerrica, are you here?_ " asked one of the Starlight Girls.

"Talk to you tomorrow" said Jerrica, covering the mirror with a cloth, and opened the door "Yes?"

"Someone sent you this letter" said Ashley, giving a letter to Jerrica, and left the room.

"From who is it?" asked Jerrica to herself, and guarded the letter under the pillow to read it tomorrow.

 _Still in Jollywood..._

 _At the Glooms Manor..._

"Thanks for the tea, but... what you wanted to talk about?" asked Jem.

"Me and my husband were looking for a place to make a picnic, when we found you inside of those earrings in the enchanted forest" lied Hildy, trying to get informations from Jem.

"I... I don´t remember what happened before it" said Jem "But it was on the costume ball, before I disappeared and the next thing I knew was that I was alone in the enchanted forest"

"Right" said Hildy "Besides, you know the queen of Jollywood?"

"Yes" answered the singer "She´s a good ruler of the kingdom, why you ask?"

"Oh... by nothing" said Grim "And have you sa..." was interrupted by Hildy, using a spell to zip **_literally_** his mouth.

"What my **dumb** husband was going to say, was that have you saw The 7D´s jewel mine?" asked Hildy, tired of pretending to be nice.

"Actually no" said Jem.

Hildy smirked and decided to start the fase two of the evil plan "Well, I was thinking about... you know... helping us on dethroning the queen and conquer Jollywood"

"NO" said Jem, starting to become angered "I think that I should go back to the cottage" went to the door, before the witch casted a freezing spell.

"No, you won´t pinkie" said Hildy, making a fake memory of Jerrica throwing out the earrings "Your alter ego abandoned you by jealousy or, should I say, by purpose"

"I don´t belie... what?" said Jem, seeing the "memory".

"Sorry Jem, but you made me a fool in the costume ball, so I decided to disband Jem and The Holograms and return to L.A" said "Jerrica" "One more thing, me and Rio will be together again, and you´re not invited to our wedding" laughed.

Jem couldn´t believe that her own alter-ego was betraying her and the band, in her own selfish motives _So... that´s what I get after everything that I did to save Starlight Music and the mansion, you want Rio to yourself!_ thought, before a cloud of black smoke surrounded her. And a transformation happened, the big pink hair became a dark fuschia, the violet eyes turned into dark purple and her dress and pumps became a short black dress with a fishnet skirt and sleeves, with black high heel boots. When the dark smoke disappeared, Jem was a whole different persona, with her mind full of bad thoughts about Jerrica, and with revenge in her mind, looked at a mirror, shocked but decided to help the villains "I... I... I help you"

"She accepted?" asked Grim, after the zip spell effect ended.

"Yes" said Hildy, smiling at her ally.

 _Next morning..._

Bashful returned to the cottage, after spending a night with the queen, at the same time that Lord Starchbottom got back to the castle, running from The 7D. When he entered, saw that some of the miners were against each others "Hi guys, what´s going on?"

"Look who returned, Mr. "Good Luck"" said Doc.

"Listen, I think that you should forget this" said Bashful.

"Right" agreed Grumpy "You´re starting to become like The Glooms, greedy and a idiot"

"Please, we want the Doc that we know back" pleaded Kimber "And if you don´t want to apologize me, I don´t mind"

Doc looked at her, and realized that he was also, deep inside, being that mean and rude to himself without even realizing "I apologize you, fellas" looked at all "I don´t know what it got on me, I was being childish"

"That´s okay" said Happy _I hope Jerrica decides to return and save Jollywood_ thought.

 _In L.A..._

 _At Misfits Music..._

Eric and Jerrica were dealing with some paperwork about The Misfits´ worldtour, until he decided to ask some things about the "disappearance".

"How was your disappearance?" asked Eric, deliberately making Jerrica stressful.

"I don´t want to answer it" said Jerrica.

"Why?" said Eric, smiling "I always thought that you didn´t have fear of being missing for weeks, and I´m so _sad_ with the news of Jem and her band breaking up"

Jerrica looked disgustly at her partner, and turned her head, when she heard the song that she listened on the mansion.

 _Jerrica, please return to Jollywood_

 _We need you..._

" **STOP!** " shouted Jerrica.

Eric smiled and gave her a small paper with "You´re too naïve" written on it.

"You don´t know..." Jerrica said, before interrupting herself and realizing how The Glooms had tricked her, smiled "... thank you Eric"

"Come back here! You can´t leave, what about the worldtour?!" snapped Eric, to the blonde.

"Sorry Eric, but I don´t want to be your partner" said Jerrica, exiting the recording studio.

 _At Starlight Mansion..._

Jerrica opened her room´s door and read the message that was in the letter "You´re too naïve" read, and took out the cloth of the mirror "Hap, are you still there?"

" _Uh... yes_ " said Happy " _What´s wrong?_ "

"I recieved this letter" said Jerrica, showing him the letter.

" _What a scary letter_ " said Happy, shaking in fear " _And in Jollywood, the situation is worse, The Holograms are missing you, for real, and they said that their music is awful without you and Jem_ "

When Jerrica heard that band was miserable without her, started to realize that the fault wasn´t hers ( _per say_ ) and decided to return to Jollywood _I need to stop being a coward, my friends and my band need me_ , remembered the card that The Glooms had offered to her and discovered that it had a loophole "In case of returning to where the deal started, rip the card in half" read, and after that, ripped the card and a portal opened through the mirror "Hold on, I´m going to enter" prepared herself and jumped into the portal.

 _Still in Jollywood..._

 _On the jewel mine..._

Happy stood back, for in case of Jerrica landing on the mine. And luckily, the blonde landed safely on the ground of the mine "The incident of the costume ball is now part of the past, as almost everyone forgot about it"

"Yeah, I heard a song telling me to return to Jollywood and it said that kingdom was going to enter in chaos" said Jerrica "Later, I´ll apologize the others" exited from the jewel mine and climbed a rope to the guest room without being seen.

 _2 hours later..._

 _Next to the guest room..._

"Another day without Jerrica, or Jem" said Kimber, almost opening the door of the room and when she opened the door, saw Jerrica sit on the bed "Jerrica, is that you?" asked.

Jerrica nodded her head in response.

"You´re back" Kimber screamed of joy and hugged her older sister "Girls, Jerrica returned!" called.

The rest of The Holograms climbed the stairs and entered in the room as well "Jerrica" shouted joyfully and hugged their bandleader and manager.

"We missed you so much" said Shana.

"And... I wanted to apologize you for being that stubborn, I never wanted to hurt you" said Jerrica, heartfully.

"That´s okay" said Stormer "I also wanted to say sorry for... well... yelled at you on that way... I wasn´t ready, but... realized that it was important to protect" saw that earrings weren´t there "Now something that doesn´t have nothing to do with this, where´s your earrings?"

"I threw it away" answered Jerrica, serene "Decided not to become Jem anymore, because it was starting to take up my life, let´s going to meet the others"

The girls looked at each others, surprised of Jerrica not turning into Jem, since they passed through a terrible fase.

 _Seconds later..._

"You´re not Jem, anymore?" asked Sleepy.

Jerrica shook her head, and sit on a chair "No, and I decided to keep it on this way" grabbed a glass of water.

"Okay..." said Grumpy "Changing subjects, you want to prove some giggleberries?" handed some of the berries.

"Sorry, but I don´t want" said Jerrica, not knowing that Jem was going to have revenge on her.

 _In L.A..._

"She disappeared?" asked Pizzazz, a little curious.

"I knew it" said Eric "She couldn´t enjoy her return for a few days" smiled "And now Starlight Mansion is min..." looked at Pizzazz "I mean _**ours**_ "

"Well, since she´s not here" said Roxy.

"We can shoo-in on the top of the charts" agreed Clash "And without Ashley and The Starlights in our way, we´ll be finally the hottest band around"

 _Back in Jollywood..._

 _On the guest room..._

 _Okay, if I rubbed it to the left side, means that I saw the past_ Stormer thought, while holding the orb of clarividence, when someone knocked at the door "You can come in"

Bashful opened the door, and entered in the guest room, with a book about how to use the orb on his hand "Mary, are you good?"

"Yes" answered Stormer, sit on the bed "What a good book, you´ve got"

"Actually, Doc told me to give you this book" said the dwarf, handing the book to the keytarist "It speaks about on how to use that orb, and what Kimber told me was that you... well... somehow entered inside of the orb"

"I just rubbed it, and entered spiritually inside the orb and saw how The Glooms tricked Jerrica" said Stormer "I just need to study more about the orb, before using it"

"Okay" said the dwarf, before leaving the guest room "See you later" exited and closed the door.

Stormer sighed and looked at the orb, to test it, and for precaution lied on bed "I just hope that this time, I don´t fall on the floor" rubbed, and the silent shock, this time, didn´t tickled her and entered spiritually into the orb.

 _Inside the orb..._

Once inside, Stormer looked for the door that allowed her to see the future, walked for the entire hall and found a door with a dark and bloody sign with "future" written and entered.

When she entered, saw what it looked like the throne room, and a dark figure being killed by the fall of a chandelier. Her reaction was of fear, and left imediatelly the vision.

Stormer felt the shock and returned to the guest room.

 _Back to the guest room..._

"That was the most frightful thing that I ever saw" said the keytarist, visibly frightened about the vision she had "But who was that dark figure?"

All she could do on that moment, was to think in how to prevent that disturbing vision to not happen.

 _Outside of the castle..._

The Glooms and Jem had telemported themselves to outside of the castle, avoiding to be seen.

"Pinkie, we need you to get us the Pearl of Wisdom from the queen´s knick knack room" ordened Hildy, holding the earring.

"And... i... if I don´t?" asked Jem.

"Well..." said the witch, scratching a bit of the earring, making Jem feeling pain "Satisfied?" smiled.

Jem looked on the ground, before looking back to the witch "Yes" entered through the wall.

 _On the knick knack room..._

"Lord Starchbottom, you don´t think that the Pearl of Wisdom is the most beautiful thing that you ever saw?" asked the queen.

"Of course, for a knick kna..." said Lord Starchbottom, putting the hand on his mouth, knowing the "humiliating" fate of saying "knick knack".

"You said it" Queen Delightful smiled, preparing to play the knick knack game.

 _Knick knack paddy whack_

 _Give the dog a bone_

According to the game, she gave a bone to Sir Yipsalot, while Lord Starchbottom had to go outside, because of the second part, which was... rolling from a small hill of grass.

 _Outside, to a small hill..._

 _This old man came rolling home_

And he rolled, until he hit on a tree "I hate this game" lied on the grass.

 _Back to the castle, on the knick knack room..._

"We love this game" said the queen, holding her puppy "Stay well, precious things" exited of the room and closed the door.

After the queen and the lord had left the room, Jem entered inside, opened the glass window and took out the Pearl of Wisdom _Sorry your majesty_ thought, holding the pearl and jumped to the ground from the window "Here´s the pearl"

"Good" said Hildy, snapping her fingers to take her and her allies to go back to the manor with the pearl.

 _In the cottage..._

The 7D, Jerrica and The Holograms were thinking on how to amend things, until they heard the bing bong bell ringing.

"The Bing Bong Bell!" said Aja.

"The queen needs us" said Kimber.

Bashful looked at her.

"Sorry, it just happened" apologized the redhead.

"To the castle" said Raya.

"Heigh Ho!" all shouted and jumped in the funnel tunnels to the castle.

 _In the castle..._

The two groups had arrived to the throne room, where they saw Lord Starchbottom running stressfully around the room.

"What happened?" asked Sneezy.

"The Pearl of Wisdom was stolen... AGAIN!" said the lord.

"It had must been The Glooms" said Grumpy.

"The thief entered in the kni..." the lord was going to say "knick knack", but it was too late "Not again"

"He said it" said Happy, holding his guitar.

 _Ohhhh, knick knack paddy whack_

 _Give the dog a bone_

 _Outside..._

 _This old man came rolling home_

"Ouch" said the lord, after hitting on a tree while rolling in the small hill "Like I said before "I hate this game"" fainted.

 _Inside..._

"What was that?" asked Jerrica.

"Well, when someone says "knick knack", sings knick knack paddy whack, give the dog a bone, and who said "knick knack" has to go outside, and roll on a hill singing this old man came rolling home, got it?" explained Happy.

"Of course" answered the blonde "Your majesty, what does the pearl to be so special to someone just steal it?"

"The pearl of wisdom is inside of a cristal oyster, and it opens by saying the "magic" word, but its purpose is answer a single question by whoever asks" explained Queen Delightful "But I don´t know why they want it, if only The Big Bash could help us"

"He..." started Stormer, but looked at Bashful and remembered that she promised not to tell that he was "The Big Bash" "He will help us, if this situation goes worse"

"Okay, but we don´t know who he is or where he came from" said Sleepy "He can be anyone from Jollywood or maybe even one of us"

"Right, one of us" said Bashful, fearful that his secret could be revealed by accident.

"But we need to know for what are they needing the pearl" said Jerrica.

 _On The Glooms manor..._

"Okay oyster, or you open or my friend will break you!" demanded Hildy, to the glass oyster that protected the pearl of wisdom, but the oyster made a raspberry and the witch snapped her fingers "Pinkie, open the oyster, now"

"Yes master" said Jem, holding the glass oyster "Open, please"

"Congratulations, you said please" said the pearl, when its oyster of glass opened "Now, you can ask your question"

"What´s the easiest way to conquer Jollywood?" asked Hildy.

"Is..." the pearl was going answer, but decided not to say on how to use the most dangerous gem in the jewel mine, the Unjollyium "Is... nothing" was almost closing itself, but Jem stopped "I can´t answer that, the unjollyium is dangerou... whoops"

"Unjollyium, hum?" said Hildy "I never heard about the unjollyium before, where is it?"

"I can only answer to a simple question, you can´t force me to answer two!" said the pearl "And I won´t answer it, you witch"

"Sorry, but **we** are in your possession, and you´ll be my jewel to my soon-to-be crown" said the villain, breaking the glass oyster "Now, you´re my pearl of wisdom" looked at Jem, with a sly look "Pinkie, can you make a favour"

"What favour?" asked the singer.

"Make The 7D and those Holo-idiots be stuck on a dream cloud that they can´t exit" ordened Hildy, giving the crystal ball "And take the ball, to not disturb me"

"Yes" said Jem, since she was forced to obey The Glooms, if she didn´t want to be erased _Sorry girls, but this is between me and Jerrica_

 _Jerrica and the Holograms will face their dreams and nightmares on a trap_ _, while Jem is on the villains side and wants to make Jerrica suffer. The Holograms discover that memories can´t be equal as the real life._

 _Don´t miss the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_At the cottage..._

"For this situation, we need Synergy" said Jerrica.

"Who´s Synergy?" asked Bashful.

"She... ah... she" Kimber couldn´t tell him, about who was Synergy "It´s nothing"

"Okay" said the dwarf.

 _In the echanted forest..._

 _The dark zone..._

"It was here, where I threw the earrings" said Jerrica, showing them the zone where she threw the earrings.

They followed the blonde, until they saw what it looked like the Jemstar earring becoming black.

"Synergy" said Jerrica, holding the earring and the A.I showed itself to the dwarfs and Stormer, who were surprised of seeing Synergy in her holografic form "Are you alright?" asked.

"Yes, Jerrica" answered Synergy "You must be The 7D, I'm Synergy"

"Blondie wasn't kidding when she turned into Jem" said Grumpy, slighty surprised.

"Hello Stormer" the A.I hugged her "Sorry, if they never told me to you"

"That's okay" said Stormer.

Meanwhile Jem was hidden behind a tree and looked to the dwarfs and her band, she didn´t want to do it but The Glooms had one of the earrings, and they could erase her in just a scratch on it "Sorry guys, but this is between me and Jerrica" hold a bit of holographic dust on her hand and blew it, causing it to transform into a cloud.

Jerrica was trying to find the other earring, when the holographic cloud was dragging her in "GUYS!" shouted.

The others heard her shouting and ran to pull her away from the cloud, but they were hit on the head by the crystal ball, and entered inside their "prison".

 _In the holographic cloud..._

 _With Kimber, in a deserted movie set..._

Kimber woke up, feeling a little dizzy "Ow, my head but where I´m I?" looked, and when she saw a motorcycle, realized that she was on the same scene of "Starbright", where Roxy and Clash tried to kill her "No, not this again" but instead of them, was just herself, the motorcycle and a upcoming sandstorm "I think it´s best running from that sandstorm" jumped to the cycle, and her eyes turned from turquoise to brown _What´s happening to me?_ As she tried to get away, saw a hologram of her former fiancé, Jeff "How... how... he...?" fell and was caught on the sandstorm.

 _With Happy..._

 _On a desert Jollywood..._

"Hello? It´s someone here?" asked the dwarf to find if there was someone "Where´s everybody?" looked everywhere, until he listened violin noises "Who´s playing the violin?" followed the sound, when he discovered that the all musical instruments were having life of its own "Well, if it doesn´t have someone here, maybe I can play while I wait" sit next to the tubas and started to play on his guitar.

 _With Stormer..._

 _The night of the yacht incident..._

Stormer opened her eyes, and saw a familiar place that she went once "Not the yacht, please, not this day again" realized that she was on the day that The Misfits weren´t invited to the countess´s party and they weren´t going to show that no one couldn´t mess with the band.

" _Captain, will you and your men hand me in removing some unwanted guests please?_ " said the countess, as the bluehaired listened.

"Let´s beat it" said Holo-Pizzazz, running to the captain´s control room "Stormer, let´s go"

"No" said Stormer "I´ll try to apologize to the countess"

"You´re mad?!" asked Holo-Roxy "We are showing them that we are a better band than The Holoidiots, and you are on which side, ours or theirs?"

" **NOT YOURS!** " said Stormer, running away from the holograms of her former bandmates, but they grabbed her hands "Let me go"

"In second thought, let´s leave the yacht, now" ordened Holo-Pizzazz, jumping to the motorboat.

As Stormer tried to release herself from the grip of her holographic bandmates, they were holding her wrists by force and left the yacht.

 _On the yacht..._

 _I need to protect the orb, they can´t know about it_ Stormer thought, as she was trying to get away from "The Holo-Misfits".

 _With Grumpy..._

 _In a musical Jollywood..._

"No no noooo" Grumpy was running away from a jolly singing "I need to get out of this nightmare, before I go insane"

He was running from various Happy clones, playing music.

"Where are you running, Grumpy?" asked the clones, smiling.

"I need to go to somewhere else, away from **YOU**!" the dwarf hid on a old tree in safety _I just hope blondie thinks on a plan to take us out of here!_ thought.

 _With Jerrica..._

 _On a thorn maze..._

The blonde woke up and saw a maze made of thorns surrounding her _What is this?_ thought, first explored the maze but its exits were non-existent or frozen until she strached her arm by one of the throns, ripped the sleeve of her red jacket to cover the bloody area "I need to exit from this labirinth!" grabbed a shovel and started to dig a hole.

 _In the center of the dream cloud..._

Jem was seeing everything from the crystal ball, and smiled seeing Jerrica trying to escape from her maze "Try to escape from the maze, Jerrica, when you exit I´ll be waiting for you" looked at a red door _Now is the surprise for Bashful_ thought and smirked, casting a blow of wind to open the door.

 _With Bashful..._

 _In the "throne" room..._

The dwarf was walking in the "castle´s hall", unknowing that it was a holographic "dream", but to his eyes it seemed _literally_ realistic. Heard the familiar sound of the Bing Bong Bell and ran to the "throne" room, where he saw a hologram of the queen, but it looked like her but a little bit seductive, and his heart beat wildly as if she was really there.

"Y... your majesty, you called me and... ah... where´s Starchy and the rest of The 7D?" asked Bashful, nervous.

"Who? I just called you, sweetie" said "Queen Delightful", seductively and coming closer of the dwarf.

"Bu... bu... I... I..." the dwarf was feeling in inner chaos, by one side he wanted to be with the queen but in the other, he couldn´t be alone without the rest of his friends, but since he didn´t knew that he was inside of a hologram... what the odds? "I... I... I need to t... tell you something" tried bravely.

"Yes" said the "queen", coming more closer "What do you want to say?"

Bashful took a deep breath, and decided to tell what he felt to his holographic "crush" "Your majesty, I wanted to say this for a long time, here comes, I li... no I love you" looked at her.

"I wanted to say that I love you too" said the hologram "But first, this hat is not welcomed here" took the dwarf´s hat and threw it outside of the "throne" room.

"M... my... my hat" said Bashful, in panic, he didn´t want his face to be exposed but instead of hiding, just frozed _I can´t move, what is happening?_ thought, but couldn´t move.

"I didn´t knew that you were so attractive under your hat" the hologram grabbed and kissed him "I want you to stay here as long as you want to" whispered.

The dwarf was under the hologram´s "love" spell, but he was divided between the queen and the hologram, until one of The Holograms could save him and the others from being erased of existence.

 _With Shana, Aja and Raya..._

 _On a corridor..._

"Where are we?" asked Shana, looking around the corridor "I just remember that I was hit on the head by something circular"

"This can´t be normal" said Aja "And I´ve noticed that we are the only people that are here..." heard a evil laughter, looked up and saw Jem.

"Hi, girls" said Jem, smirking "Are you _enjoying_ being here?"

"Jem, what´s going on?" asked Raya "Listen, The Glooms are only using you..." was interrupted.

"You are on her side!" said Jem, with her deep purple eyes glowing "And they aren´t evil, as you believe" started to throw a lightning bolt at her own band.

"It´s true, they are using you for so they can dethrone the queen and rule over Jollywood" said Shana "Please, you have to listen us"

"First, Jerrica stole Rio from me, and now, you are telling lies!" Jem shouted as she started to attack them "I knew it, you are all on **her** side!"

"STOP!" cried Raya.

"Okay" said the dark pink haired singer "Oh, and you better open your eyes for the big surprise for you" laughed as started to disappear.

When she disappeared, the three bandmembers looked at each others and were a little bit frightened about that "big surprise" that their former vocalist stayed.

"Well, we should split and try to find a exit and the others" said Aja.

Shana and Raya nodded, and they split to find the others and the exit from the "dreams".

 _With Shana..._

"Okay, where to find a door with exit written on it?" asked the bassist, to herself, before seeing a purple door "How curious" by curiosity, opened the door and entered...

 _In the "Italian Rock Fashion Show"..._

Shana looked and saw that it was a holographic version of the fashion show, but what she didn´t knew was that it´s wasn´t like the real fashion show.

"Before I announce the winners, Jem and The Holograms are disquallified from stealing the creations from The Misfits" announced the host.

"What?" said Shana "But they stole... I mean they robbed the clothes..." was interrupted.

"Actually they created the fashions, and your band stole and feigned it" said the "host" "And so, the winners of the contest are... The Misfits"

Shana was now seeing the made-up memories on the "dream", and tried to exit but all doors were locked. Started to cry, while trying to open one of the doors.

 _With Aja..._

Aja saw a light blue door, and opened "Let´s see if this is the exit door" entered and saw that it wasn´t the exit, but a hologram of the british bar.

 _In the "British Bar"..._

Aja wandered around until she saw a hologram of Craig packing his drums, and like Bashful, she felt her heart beat as if the hologram was real "Craig, it is you?"

"Yes, and you are?" asked "Craig".

"It´s me Aja, your girlfriend" answered Aja, not noticing that he was a hologram.

"Wait, I remember you" said the hologram "You are the guitarrist of those goodie two-shoes"

"What are you talking about? I´m the bandmate of your sister" said Aja.

"Mary is a Misfit and they treat her well" said the hologram, glaring at his "girlfriend".

"Listen, they were exploiting her for the talent" said the light blue haired, offended with his statement.

"You want to know who Jem is?" said "Craig" "She´s a mean, spoiled and bratty singer who just thinks about herself"

"You´re lying, Jem is a kind, good natured and would never think about herself" said Aja.

The hologram soon disappeared, and the doors closed, as the replica was closing with her inside of it.

 _With Raya (and Jerrica)..._

The pink haired drummer was looking for answers for Jem´s sudden behavior, until she looked at a white door "The answers may be behind it" touched at the knob, when a voice stopped her.

"Don´t enter" said the voice, revealing to be Jerrica.

"Jerrica, how you came here?" asked Raya.

"I exited from a thorn filled maze, and we need to save the others" said Jerrica "Where are they?"

"I don´t know, it just me, Shana and Aja, we split up to figure out to where is the exit and Jem..." said Raya, before the blonde cut her sentence.

"Jem? She is inside of the earrings, how did you see her?" asked Jerrica.

"I saw her even before we split up" said the drummer.

Then Jerrica remembered a small detail "The Glooms, they have one of the earrings"

 _Back in the center of the dream cloud..._

Jem was shocked to see what was happening to her bandmates, behind the blue and purple doors and decided to break the cloud "That is it! I´ll break this cloud!" pressed the "destruction" button and blew the dream cloud, leaving all, except Jerrica and Raya, fainted.

 _On the enchanted forest..._

"How we returned to the forest?" asked Raya, to Jerrica.

Jerrica shook her head, and saw that the others were still fainted "I think that they are still on that dream cloud subcounciously, let´s take them back to the cottage, to save them" she and Raya dragged them back to the cottage, to find a way to free them from the "dreams".

From behind a tree, Jem was looking at them with sorrow and regret, but she couldn´t tell them about the plan. But her revenge at Jerrica was just already starting, and it wouldn´t stop until the blonde had what she "deserves" "You may had escaped from the thorn maze, but it was only the beggining.

 _Would Jerrica and Raya save the others from being forever stuck on the "dream world", and defeat The Glooms and Jem? Find out next time, in the next chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

_In the cottage..._

 _On the workshop..._

"Have you found something about how to wake them?" asked Raya.

Jerrica shook her head, while reading the pages of her father´s jornal "Nothing ye... wait, I found something" put a small lamp on top of one of the pages "There´s a way to telemport, using a special technique on the earrings"

"And what´s that technique on the earrings?" said Raya, looking at the earring.

"It says here that if one of the earrings is black, press the button three times and you´ll telemport from a place to another" Jerrica read one of the diary´s entries "Well, let´s try it" hold the drummer´s hand and pressed three times on the earring´s button, but nothing happened "I think it didn´t work..." by magic, entered in the "dream world" through a tornado.

 _In the "dream world"..._

The tornado stopped and put Jerrica and Raya on the floor, when it disappeared.

"We´re here" said Raya, looking at the complex dimension of the cloud, when suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Raya, Jerrica?" said the voice, and it was...

"Doc?" asked Jerrica, shocked and surprise "How you... here?"

"I was trying to know why The Glooms wanted the pearl of wisdom, when suddenly, saw a cloud and sucked you in" said Doc, telling his version of what happened "So I entered, right after it was starting to close itself and hid behind a wall, while seeing the others uncounsious, being telemported to a set of colored doors"

"And Jem, you saw her?" asked Raya.

"No, I didn´t saw her" said the leader of The 7D "We need to join forces to find them"

"Okay" said the blonde.

The three shook hands and opened a set of the doors, entered to rescue the others.

 _In L.A..._

 _Starlight Mansion..._

"Jerrica? Are you here?" asked Lela, knocking at Jerrica´s bedroom door, but no one answered it "Jer?" opened the door, and saw that she wasn´t there "Oh no"

 _Misfits Music..._

"You´re late" said Eric, smiling "I should tell you that Jerrica ran and went gone"

"Oh! You no goo..." said Rio, almost punching Eric on the face, but was stopped by Ashley.

"Since she and The Holograms aren´t here, get prepared, because the press will see the new members of The Misfits" said the shady manager, giving Misfit-like clothes to the orphans.

"Jerrica said that we weren´t going to be Misfits!" said Delaree, mad.

"Well, she isn´t here, so **YOU** have to do as I say!" exclamed Eric, threatning the orphans and Rio on closing the mansion.

The Starlight Girls and Rio looked at each others, knowing that if didn´t obey his orders, the mansion would be sold.

 _Back to the dream world..._

 _In the desert..._

Jerrica had entered in the holographic desert to wake Kimber from her "dream", walked in the sand in order to find her, but nothing "Kimber! Are you here?" shouted, looked at the ground and saw footsteps, so she followed it, found Kimber sit on a blanket "Kimber" ran to her sister and hugged her "Wake up, please, wake up" started to cry.

"Je... Je... Jerrica?" said Kimber, as she looked at her older sister, the brown in her eyes became turquoise again, and woke up from the "dream" "Wh... what happened and why I´m still here?"

"You´re awake, but your subcounsious is trapped here and me, Raya and Doc are here to wake up and save you from this" explained Jerrica.

"The o... **THE OTHERS!** " said Kimber, remembering about the rest " **THEY´RE IN TROUBLE, WE NEED TO TAKE THEM OUT OF THIS BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS** " grabbed the blonde´s hand and ran to the exit.

 _Back in the corridor..._

Jerrica and Kimber had exited from the holographic desert, and entered in the corridor.

"Where´s Raya and Doc?" asked the redhead.

"They went to wake the others" answered Jerrica.

 _In a silent wood..._

Doc was using a locator with a picture of Dopey on its top, and the locator beeped, meaning that he was close "I´m almost reaching, Dopey" entered in a cave, and saw that his mute companion was being forcefully married to a bear "Excuse me, but I need to wake my friend to..." all the bears glared at him.

The brunett dwarf ran to his leader and hugged him "You know that I like animals, but I don´t like being married to one" whistled "Please, you need to convence them to let me go"

"Okay" said Doc, before taking a gem that was hidden on his hat "Listen, please, let him go and I want to offer you, this gem as a plead" put the gem, grabbed Dopey by the sleeve of this shirt and both dwarfs ran to the light brown door.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With Raya..._

Raya was on Shana´s "dream", and looked everywhere to find her, until... "Shana" said, and ran to her bandmate "Are you alright?"

"Ra... Raya, how... you...?" said Shana, confused.

"This is a fake dream, and your subconsience is still asleep" explained the drummer "We need to wake the others up" held her hand and ran to an open door, and entered in the corridor.

 _2 minutes later..._

"I have to save him?" asked Jerrica, sighing "Well, he defended Kimber" telemported herself to hideout that Grumpy was hidding on "Are you here?"

"Psst... blondie" called a voice, which Jerrica was trying to know from where it was " **BLONDIE, OVER HERE!** " called again, but louder.

"Grumpy, listen, I wanted to say... sorry... for... not getting along very well" apologized Jerrica, to the dwarf "And... why are hidding here?"

"To hide from them!" said the dwarf, pointing to the Happy clones.

"Listen, just hold my hand and let´s telemport from here" the blonde grabbed his hand, and pressed the earring, making them return to the corridor.

"You´re safe" said Shana "It leaves us, The 5D, Aja and Stormer"

"I´ll get Aja" said Jerrica, entering in the blue door.

"I´ll try to wake Stormer" said Kimber, telemporting herself to Stormer´s "memory"

"And we the others" said Grumpy, with Shana, Raya, Doc and Dopey entering on the other doors, except the red one.

After entering, the two sisters hugged each other before waking their bandmembers from the elusive dreams.

"Remember, don´t get into the dream too much" reminded Jerrica.

"I know" said Kimber, assuring a confident smile "But... thanks sis"

And the two sisters entered.

 _We´re taking the steps_

 _Making the moves_

 _And puttin´ it all together_

 _We´re callin´ the shots_

 _Runnin´ the show_

 _And puttin´ it all together_

 _Side by side together (side by side together)_

 _Standin´ tall together_

 _And full of pride together_

 _We´re puttin´ it all together_

 _We´re pressin´ ahead_

 _We´re dressin´ it up_

 _And puttin´ it all together_

 _We´re turnin´ it on_

 _Churnin´ it out_

 _And puttin´ it all together_

 _Side by side together (side by side together)_

 _Standin´ tall together_

 _And full of pride together_

 _We´re puttin´ it all together_

 _Side by side together (side by side together)_

 _Standin´ tall together_

 _And full of pride together_

 _We´re puttin´ it all_

 _We´re puttin´ it all together_

 _In the "British Bar"..._

Jerrica had entered in the dream, disguised as a client of the bar, in order to find Aja.

" _And now, for the entretainment, Aja Leith!_ " announced the gerente of the "bar", introducing the guitarrist.

Once the curtains were being raised, Aja was in a strapless blue gown and looked at Jerrica, with surprise.

Jerrica walked to the stage silently, and came next to Aja "I came to wake up and save you from this "dream"" whispered.

"Thanks, I realized that are holograms on these "dreams"" Aja whispered back, and put the guitar on the floor "Let´s go"

The foster sisters ran to the door, and when it opened, they were in the corridor "By the way, where´s the others?"

"Raya, Shana, Doc and Grumpy went to wake the others, while Kimber is trying to wake Stormer" explained Jerrica _I hope that she can do this_ thought.

 _In "L.A"..._

 _Inside of "Misfits Music"..._

"What happened on the countess´s yacht?!" asked "Eric", glaring at Stormer.

"They were going to ruin the party, and then hacking the controls of the yacht" said Stormer, trying to release herself from the chair.

"You and The Misfits are going out of control and..." "Eric" was going to snap at her, when he looked at the orb of clarividence "... what´s that beautiful jewel that you´ve got here?"

Stormer cut the ropes that were on her wrists, and slapped the hologram on the face, before running out of his office.

" **SOMEONE CATCH THAT KEYTARIST! NOW!** " yelled the hologram.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where I can find her, this place looks like Misfits Music, but bigger" said Kimber, walking in the halls of the recording studio, until she heard sounds, and hid behind a wall "The security guards of here, must be very fast" looked to see if the coast was free, until she felt someone touching her shoulder.

She turned and saw that it was Stormer, wearing a one shouldered pink tanktop with a white tiger strap and a black pencil skirt.

"Stormer, how you...?" asked Kimber.

"I don´t know how it happened, when we were trying to save Jerrica, I was hit on the head by a circular object and on the next moment, I woke on that yacht in the day that me and The Misfits crashed the countess´s party" answered Stormer "And Eric started to interrogate me until he tried to snatch the orb of clarividence from me, and I escaped from the recording room..." heard "Eric"´s voice coming from the corridor.

" _You catch that keytarist before she escapes!_ " said "Eric".

"Let´s exit this place" said Kimber, grabbing her bandmate´s arm, and ran to the door that took them back to the black corridor.

 _At The Glooms´ Manor..._

Hildy was polishing the pearl of wisdom, as Grim was drawing the map to the jewel mine to find and grab the unjollium.

"Pinkie, have you seen the crystal ball to see if our prisioners are disfruting themselves in not exiting from your "dream" cloud?" asked the witch, to the now-former singer.

"I´m going to see" answered Jem, before turning to the crystal ball "Appear and answer"

The crystal ball appeared, and the expression on his face wasn´t the best "Ah... ah... guys, you need to know something"

"What is it? A new joke?" asked Grim, thinking that the ball was making one of its jokes.

"No... remember the blondie that you made that deceitful deal?" continued the ball.

"Yes, she´s locked in her world and she thinks that lord boring and Grumpo announced her secret identity to all in that stupid costume ball" said Hildy.

"Ah... actually, about that... me and pinkie saw her in the enchanted forest with The 7D and her band..." said the crystal ball, even more scared of the witch´s reaction "... you aren´t mad, are you?"

"No, actually I´m... **VERY ANGRY!** " shouted Hildy, angered at her allies " **YOU DIDN´T TOLD ME THAT BLONDIE HAD RETURNED TO JOLLYWOOD, JUST WHEN WE ARE GOING TO GRAB THE UNJOLLIUM AND CONQUER THE KINGDOM, YOU TELL ME THAT NOW! I SHOULD BREAK YOU IN PIECES AND PINKIE, YOU´LL BE EARRING DUST!** " glared at them.

"We... we... we were going to tell you, but... but..." started Jem, defending the crystal ball and assuming the blame "But we can enter and defeat them in one of our spells"

"Oooh, they will be in trouble" said the warlock.

"Let´s just enter and finish off with blondie and the others for once and for all!" said Hildy, telemporting herself, Grim and Jem to the "dream" cloud.

 _Back inside of the dark corridor..._

"That "nightmare" was scary, all were awake and acting like zombies" said Sleepy.

"No, to me was that "dream" of flowers, but I need to thank Happy for distracting the flowers into thinking that they was bees" said Sneezy, looking at Happy.

"The only one who´s still on a "dream" is Bashful" said Doc "And I know where he might be"

"So where is he?" asked Grumpy.

"He´s on..." Doc took off a mirror shard that showed their fainted companion, next to the hologram of Queen Delightful "... the throne room"

"Let´s go enter and wake him" said Stormer, opening the red door, but the dwarf stopped her from doing it.

"You can´t enter in there by yourself" said the dwarf with glasses "You must enter with someone, who has experience with this" pointed at Jerrica.

"I... I can´t enter in there, listen, me, Kimber, Shana, Raya and Aja know how to deal with holograms but we never fought with it or entered in world created by holograms" said Jerrica "And if we could enter and save him, the problem would be distracting a hologram of a person, and since you didn´t knew that holograms were real, that could cause a problem"

"So we need to enter and rescue him without that hologram noticing" said the blue haired keytarist, holding the blonde´s hand "We can enter and do this, together"

"Okay" said Jerrica, before looking back at the others "If The Glooms appear, warn us through the earring"

"We´ll warn" assured Kimber.

And the two girls entered in the red door, to save their friend from the "throne room".

 _Once inside of the holographic "dream", they didn´t knew that danger was waiting for them in the dark corridor, and a showdown with The Glooms and, for a big surprise for all, Jem. Will they tell the truth, or they will finish with them? And will Jerrica know the meaning of her nightmare._

 _Don´t miss the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Inside of the "castle"´s "hall"..._

Jerrica and Stormer were walking through the "hall", in hope to find the "throne room".

"This looks really like the hall of the castle, but bigger, and we need to find the door of the throne room before it´s too late" said Jerrica.

"I guess that we found it" said Stormer, pointing to Bashful´s hat layed on the floor, and it was in front of the "throne room"´s door, and looked at Jerrica "Let´s go enter"

"At 3" said Jerrica "1"

"2" continued Stormer.

"3" Jerrica finished her countdown, and opened the door.

Once inside of the "throne room", saw that what they thought wasn´t exactly as they imagined that it would be.

"Jerrica, Stormer, you came" said the hologram of the queen, smiling.

"How..." said Stormer.

"I just knew" said the "queen" "And I know that he can´t be here for long, it was good while it lasted and I want him to be happy with the real queen" looked at the dwarf "Goodbye my love" kissed him in the forehead, before fading away.

Then Bashful woke up, and thought that his experience in the holographic world was only a dream "Mary? Jerrica? What´s going on?"

Jerrica and Stormer looked at each other, and decided not to tell that he was inside of a hologram "It´s a... a dream, yeah, a dream, right, Stormer?"

"Yeah, it´s only a dream" said the blue-haired, cooperating with the lie.

 _In the dark corridor..._

"You think that they will save Bashful?" asked Kimber, to Aja.

"I don´t know, but they will save him for sure" answered Aja, before having a strange premonition "I sense that someone´s here"

All the others nodded, meaning that they were having the same premonition, before hearing a lightning bolt coming at their way.

"It must had been..." said Sneezy, looking up.

"Hello" said Hildy, chuckling.

"The Glooms" said The 7D.

"It´s not just us" said Grim, motioning Jem to come.

"J... Jem?" said The Holograms, shocked.

"Girls?" said Jem, looking at them with a sentimental glance.

Then Hildy glared at Jem, remind her that being kind was their way to destroy her and let Jerrica "having" Rio "Destroy them, they want you to disappear forever!"

After that, Jem looked at her band as traitors and the dwarfs as enemies "Sorry, but I have to destroy you, no matter what you say or do" started to create lightning bolts using her earring and started to launch it.

"What´s wrong with her?" said Grumpy, escaping from the lightning bolts.

"I don´t know, but they must had made her think that we are her enemies" said Doc, looking at the influence that the villains were having on the bubblegum pink-haired singer.

"And with the costume ball incident" said Raya.

"We... need... to... talk... with... her" said Kimber, hidden behind of a wall, before seeing three familiar shadows "Oh no!"

 _Still in the "castle hall"..._

"We found your hat here" said Jerrica, grabbing the hat and gave it to Bashful.

"Th... thanks, Jerrica" thanked the dwarf, before hearing noises "What is going on?"

The three exited from the hologram, and gasped when they saw their companions locked in a cell by The Glooms and Jem.

"Jem?" said Stormer, looking at Jem.

On her turn, Jem glared at Jerrica, and by the touch on the earring, Stormer and Bashful were telemported to the cell as well.

"What´s wrong with her?" asked the composser.

Kimber shook her head, until she saw that Jem had one of the earrings "Look!" pointed at the earring.

 _With Jem and Jerrica..._

"You want Rio to yourself, isn´t it?!" said Jem, glaring at Jerrica.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jerrica.

"Don´t pretend that you don´t know anything!" said the singer, making a holo-sword and pointed at the blonde.

"The Glooms may have manipulated your memories, you know that Rio is in L.A, and we..." explained Jerrica, before being interrupted.

" **YOU ARE LIYING!** " Jem shouted, angrily.

Jerrica ran and jump on top of Jem, trying to tell her the truth.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Have you thought in a plan?" asked Shana.

"Yes" answered Kimber "Grim is not that smart and I guess that we can defeat The Glooms easilly"

"But... how we are going to exit this cage?!" asked Grumpy, still not convinced by the plan.

"I grabbed the key right before they put us in the cage" said Raya, taking the cage keys out of the pocket of her dress, and opened the cage "See"

The 7D´s jaws dropped seeing their exit of the trap, and that Kimber´s plan was going to start on that instant.

 _Some minutes later..._

Hildy was trying to wake the crystal ball, in order to contact with the pearl of wisdom, but without success.

"Come on crystal, wake up" said the witch, snapping his fingers to wake the ball, before seeing Kimber out of the cage "Hey, how did you exited from the cage?"

"I won´t tell you" said Kimber, blowing a raspberry "Come and catch me!" ran.

" **GRIMWOLD!** " shouted Hildy, calling her husband.

"Yes, my evil curse?" said Grim.

"That redhead escaped from the cage!" said the witch "Go after and catch her, **NOW!** "

"Ye... yes, my darkly evilness" said the warlock, chasing Kimber "Appear and show yourself, red" looked at every spot of the dark corridor.

 _On a save hideout..._

"Okay, we´ll trick him Wen I turn my back to you, Shana" said Kimber, explaining her plan.

"And then, we shout and attack him and Hildy, to get out of here, and wake up" said Aja, which her sister nodded "Okay, let´s do this!"

"Heigh Ho" all shouted, beginning with their plan.

But the plan was going to be short lived.

 _With Jem and Jerrica..._

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jerrica, trying to not let the holographic sword pass through her.

"You still don´t get it!" said Jem, holding her sword tightly "You stole Rio from me, and made the band betray me in your favor! But not this time, Jerrica, you´ll see that your end is almost reaching" started to make the sword enter slowly in her "rival"´s chest, when suddenly a strong pink beam coming straight out of it, pushed her away so fast that, by accident, ruined both the plan of The 7D and The Holograms, as The Glooms´s plan.

"Yo... you idiots!" said Hildy, mad after picking herself and her allies up "Never mind, we´ll destroy them next time, and the unjollium and the kingdom will be mine" telemported back to the manor.

And as they went. Jem looked at her band on last time, with regret, but she was now in her own free will and it would cost her, a life and a friend sacrifacing herself for her.

"I can´t believe that Jem attacked and locked us on that cell" said Raya "But if she´s with them, it has must to do with what happened on these few days" looked at Jerrica, with a little bit of curiosity "Say Jerrica, how did you defeated Jem and The Glooms, without we even started our plan?"

Jerrica didn´t knew how to answer that question, because it was all from sudden, and that beam could come from the earrings but remembered something that was related to her nightmare _Your end is almost reaching, what does that mean?_ gasped "I think that I know something about this"

"You know something about what?" asked Grumpy and Doc, at the same time.

"My nightmare, they will attack us in the mine and... and..." said Jerrica, before fainting, as the Jemstar earring was starting to become pink again.

"We passed the time limit here, I´ll take her back in the cottage and bring you there too, to wake up" said Raya.

"Okay, we´ll wait for you, in the forest" said Kimber.

The drummer hold the blonde and pressed the earring to take them back to the cottage and get the others too.

 _In the cottage..._

Raya and Jerrica arrived to the cottage, by the tornado that landed them in safety.

"I need to take Jerrica, to a bed" said Raya to herself, as she climbed the stairs and put her in one of the guest room beds, before getting the others "Rest well" left the manager rest, while exiting the cottage. But Jerrica was "witnessing" the robbery of the jewel mine and the future destruction of Jollywood.

 _Jollywood will be desroyed, I need to save the kingdom_ thought Jerrica.

 _Now that The Glooms and Jem were almost defeated, their dastardly evil plan wasn´t going to stop there. They will get the unjollium at the jewel mine, but to enter they need someone that only Jerrica knows from L.A., and it isn´t Rio. And in L.A, the Misfits are giving the hard life to their "newest" bandmembers, but when they find a loophole in the contract, it´s revenge time..._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Enchanted forest..._

Raya had arrived to the enchanted forest to wake her fainted comrades, and looked at a nearby lake "I know how to wake them" grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Then when she felt that the bucket was filled with enough water to wake some people, and stood in front of them and threw the water to wake up. The girlband and the miners woke up and coughed some bit to expel the water of their faces and clothes.

"Thanks Raya, I thought that we would never wake up again" thanked Sneezy.

"You don´t need to thank me, I was just doing my job" replied the dark pinkhaired.

 _In the cottage..._

"But I´m worried about Jerrica, she was going to say something about the nightmare that she had some nights before the costume ball" said Shana, sighing.

"It was all my fault" said Grumpy, showing some signs of regret and guilt "If I didn´t collaborated with Starchbottom and trying to know what was wrong with her, this wouldn´t happen and your band wouldn´t split" felt Kimber´s hand layed on his shoulder and looked at her.

"Hey, you don´t need to be sad, you did something good for Jerrica, you apologized her and that´s very noble from your part" said the bubbly redhead, patting his flowerpot hat "And besides, how did you knew about my father´s journal?"

"Just found it and read some pages" said Grumpy "And one of the pages, was speaking of something that happens if one of the earrings is in the wrong hands and something like that"

"What? If one of the earrings falls into the wrong hands?" said Aja, as she grabbed the journal and opened in the page that spoked about the earrings "May, 23rd..."

 _I was finishing to build Synergy, and to make the holograms more solid, created 3 rules about the ability of the micro-projectors:_

 _The first rule is that the micro-projectors can´t be separated from each other in a large distance;_

 _The second is if that one of the micro-projectors is black, touch three times on its center and you´ll telemport from a place to another;_

 _And the third, is that if it falls in the wrong hands, its technology can hurt inoccent lives._

 _To avoid this, I decided to create a cover for the micro-projectors to be in safety, a red star shaped cover, as a present to offer to my eldest daughter, Jerrica. As a gift, to let her and her sisters have access to the inner work of Synergy._

 _And before I pass away, I want to leave a inheritance for each of the girls, its hidden in the only place that no one knows._

 _Signed..._

"... Emmet Benton" Aja finishing reading the journal page, and closed it "So... he knew that this was going to happen"

"That means that he predicted that the earrings would be separated and cause all this problem" said Shana "But it says in how to repair it?"

Aja shook her head meaning no, as she tried to find a page that talked about fixing earrings.

Stormer couldn´t get her mind of what Jerrica was going to say before her fainting, and remembered the disturbing vision that she saw in the orb and what the crow had told her "I´ll try to speak with Jerrica and see if there´s something related with what the crow told me" pulled the orb out from one of the pockets of her pink striped jumpsuit, climbed the stairs and entered in the room.

 _On the guest room..._

Once Stormer entered in the guest room, knelt and rubbed the orb to try to find Jerrica to explain about the connection between her nightmare, the vision and the chaos that was going to arrive _Don´t worry, Jerrica, I´ll try to explain about what´s going on_ thought and the silent shock made her faint on the floor.

 _In the center of the orb of clarividence..._

"Jerrica? Are you here?" Stormer walked by the center of the orb, when she found the blonde looking at the door that showed the disturbing vision and ran to her "You found a vision that I saw behind that door, and..." interrupted herself mid-sentence.

"The jewel mine" said Jerrica, still looking at the door "The Glooms are maybe using Jem to steal the jewel mine and destroy the queen for their reign of terror" then she looked at the keytarist "The nightmare was also showing a dangerous jewel named unjollium"

And as the two were discovering more things about each other´s discoveries, more trouble was going to enter in the cottage and the lives of the band and the dwarfs were in jeopardy. Unless someone stopped it, and changed its mind before the real disaster happens.

 _In L.A..._

 _Misfits Music..._

The Misfits were rehearsing with their newest members but stopped mid-lyric and sabotaged their instruments purposedly to make them stressful.

 _I keep growin´ bigger_ _each day_

 _Soon I´m gonna outshine the Milky Wa..._

"What happened this time?" asked Ashley, tired of the constant interruptions "We´ve tried to complete this part of the song seven times!"

"One of the cords of my guitar broke and maybe we should stop and study the song again" lied Roxy, holding her guitar and showing the broken cord in question, hidden on her hand, was a small pen-knife to cut the cord.

"Right, we need to rest, because without Jem and The Clown-o-grams here, our tour is still on preparation" agreed Pizzazz, smiling and looked to her bandmates "Let´s go Misfits, we need to let our new members calm down" she, Roxy, Jetta and Clash left the recording studio, chuckling.

" **THAT´S IT!** " shouted Krissie "We can´t continue like this! They are crossing the limits and making us acting like fools!"

"But we can´t complain to Eric, because he´s the one who made us become members of the band and said that if we don´t join them, he would buy the mansion and destroy it" said Lela.

"I wish that we could find something that give us some advantage to use against them" said Ashley, reading the contract until she found something that was being unnoticed "Hey, look"

The girls looked at her contract and saw a loophole on it, that Eric had tried to hid at any cost.

"This loophole says that we can quit from The Misfits and regain Starlight Music, if they refuse to keep us as members of the band" Ashley read the loophole and smiled kindof mischeviously "Girls, I guess that it´s time of revenge"

The Starlight Girls smiled after hearing it, and started to plan their revenge plot, using themselves and Rio as "victims" of Eric´s _vendetta_ against Jem.

 _Back in Jollywood..._

 _The Glooms´s Manor..._

Hildy was still angered at Jem and the crystal ball for occulting to her the fact that Jerrica had returned. And she even thought of breaking the ball and erasing the singer from her existence but, since, The 7D were protecting the jewel mine and, possibly, the unjollium, she needed someone who knew them and rob the jewel for their evil plan.

"Pinkie?" said the witch "You know someone that can make Jerrica helping you going to the mine and steal the unjollium, for us?"

Jem looked at her, and still remembered with sorrow, the moment that she attacked her own band and friends, and started to have doubts of being ally of The Glooms and seeing that Jerrica wasn´t actually, possibly, stealing Rio from her "I... I know someone that Jerrica misses so much"

"Tell us" said Hildy "Who is this "someone" you´re talking about?"

"Jaqui" answered Jem.

And "Jaqui" was going to appear and make Jerrica, go with the plan, but it was going to worth the try?

 _In the castle..._

"Okay, the last fourteen times didn´t worked, but the fiftteenth is the charm" said Lord Starchbottom, on his last try to apologize Queen Delightful for the incident in the costume ball, went to her room door and knocked "Your majesty, may I enter, please?"

The queen didn´t answer, but she opened the door and looked at him still with a glare "Yes, you may enter"

And he entered in the room, after making a deep breath and it was the last chance in apologizing her.

 _In the queen´s room..._

"Your majesty, I know that you´re still sad after I called you "stupid"" said the lord, seeing the queen nod "But I didn´t called you "stupid" by purpose, and it wasn´t intentional, by the time that you entered I was speaking to The 7... I mean **6** D and The Holograms, about the disaster that happened in the ball"

"I know, I heard it from the citzens on the "helping the citzens" time, but I don´t know if I should accept your apology" said Queen Delightful.

Then the lord realized what Grumpy was telling about The Glooms interference on the ball "The Glooms" his mind blew off "It just blowed my mind, The Glooms made me and Grumpy into making their plan to reveal that Jerrica was actually Jem, and since you and Bashful were in the royal garden, Hildy must thought that you weren´t the main target" looked at the queen, who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I accept your apology and... we need to call The 7D" said the queen, exiting from her room to go to the castle´s balcony to ring the Bing Bong Bell.

 _At the cottage..._

"You think Stormer and Jerrica are going to return?" asked Sleepy.

"We just need to wait and..." said Doc, before hearing the Bing Bong Bell ringing.

"The Bing Bong Bell" exclamed Happy.

"The queen needs us" said Bashful.

"Let´s go to the castle" ordered Grumpy "And if Blon... I mean Jerrica and Stormer return, leave a note telling them that we are in the castle"

"I already did it" whistled Dopey, taking a note from the sleeve of his navy blue sweat shirt and put it on the table.

"Okay, 7D and Holograms" said Doc, opening one of the many secret entrances to the mine.

"Heigh Ho" all shouted and entered in the secret entrance.

 _In the orb of clarividence..._

"... so the dark caped figures on the nightmare simbolize The Glooms?" asked Stormer.

"Yes" answered Jerrica "And that vision is a prediction of what is going to happen if they steal the jewel mine?"

"The crow said that a future chaos was going to happen" continued the eletric blue keytarist, before feeling the silent shock tickling her "Jerrica, I have to go but we see each other in the guest room"

"Okay" said Jerrica, before waking from her nightmare.

 _In the guest room..._

Stormer and Jerrica woke, and exited the room to tell them about the connection between the vision and the nightmare, when...

"They went to the castle" said Stormer, handing the note to Jerrica.

"Queen Delightful must had call them to go there" said Jerrica "We need to go there by ourselves"

They exited the cottage, and went on foot to the castle...

 _In the jewel mine..._

The 7D and The Holograms had fell on the mine cars, which Grumpy started to shake when he realized that Doc was going to drive the mine car.

"Girls, may I tell you something?" said Grumpy, to the girlband.

"Yes" said Aja.

"It´s best wearing these lifesavers and the helmets" said the dwarf, giving a pack of lifesavers and helmets to each of the girls.

"And it´s for what?" asked Shana.

"It´s because... Doc goes road crazy, when it comes to go to the castle on the minecart" said Grumpy "And it always gets one of us... **HURT!** "

The girls looked at eachothers and put the livesafers and the helmets "Okay"

"Alright, let´s go to the castle, there´s no time to waste" said Doc, before pulling the lever that starts the mine cart engine "Hee yah!"

The mine cart started to go road crazy, to which made The 5D all go motion sickened, except Happy who enjoyed the ride and The Holograms for being protected by the lifesavers and the helmets.

"Ah... Doc, couldn´t you go on a little slower speed?" asked Shana.

"What? I can´t hear you" answered Doc "You said "faster speed"? That´s a good idea"

"Wait, no! I said slower speed, not faste..." the lavander haired was going to explain, before being interrupted by the change of speed.

 _13 seconds later..._

 _At the castle..._

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom were waiting for The 7D to arrive, with The Holograms. When they heard screams coming from a tunnel, that opened in one of the walls.

"They arrived" said the queen, seeing the dwarfs and the humans coming from mine cart, all with slight dizzyness from the crazy ride "I´m glad that you´re here"

"Us... too" said Kimber "You rang the Bing Bong Bell, there´s a problem?"

"You were right, The Glooms invaded the costume ball and tricked me" said the lord, hugging tightly Grumpy.

"I... ca... can´t breath" said Grumpy, feeling choked "And how you realized that, when I tried to tell that but you didn´t listen"

"Forget about that and the costume ball, we need to foccus more on The Glooms" continued the lord.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _In the village..._

Jerrica and Stormer were walking to the castle, when Jerrica started to have memories of the deal she made with the villains.

"Jerrica, calm down" Stormer tried to calm her "We´re almost arriving to the castle"

"I know" said Jerrica "But the deal I made with The Glooms was actually a trick?"

"Yes" said the keytarist "And that sleepwalking was the spell that they casted at you"

"We need to tell the queen and the others about tha..." Jerrica stopped herself, when she saw a familiar figure that she missed so much "Mo... mom?"

And that figure was... Jaqui Benton.

"Hi, Jerrica" said Jaqui, smiling and, glared at Stormer.

"Y... you´re... her and Kimber´s mother?" asked Stormer, when she noticed her voice was different from what Kimber had told her "Yo... ah... you sound different"

"Oh... I see that you must be Kimber´s friend" said Jaqui.

"Yes, my name is Mary and... I´ve heard that you were a famous singer" the keytarist said, but was having doubts about if she was really Jaqui "We were going to Queen Delightful´s castle, to warn them about a chaos that is going to happen here"

"May I go with you?" asked Jaqui.

"Yes, mother" Jerrica answered, smiling for seeing her mother.

But on the other hand, Stormer was slowly realizing that Jaqui wasn´t who she was "Okay"

And the three walked to the castle, where the rest of Holograms were going to be thrilled.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _On the Glooms Manor..._

"Pinkie is such a good actress" said Hildy, seeing the whole scene in the crystal ball "And I can´t believe that blondie doesn´t know that she isn´t Jaqui"

"But... is she finds out?" asked Grim.

"She will find out, when we arrive to the jewel mine and grab the unjollium" said the witch, smiling "It will be easy"

 _In the castle..._

"Mom" said Kimber, hugging Jaqui "I thou..."

"Don´t be sad" said Jaqui.

"Raya, don´t you think that she sounds different?" asked Stormer, to Raya.

"I guess so" said Raya "But I started to have some doubts about this, The Glooms stole the pearl of wisdom, now they want to steal a potentially dangerous jewel, to conquer the kingdom? But what they want to do with two magical objects?"

"I don´t know, but... there´s something that I can´t stop foreseeing" the bluenette looked suspiciously at Jaqui, before...

"Sorry, I have to go..." said Jaqui, before leaving the throne room "I´ll be right back"

 _In the castle hall..._

Jaqui stopped mid-way, before taking her earring and turned... into Jem "I convinced them that I´m Jaqui" spoke through the earring.

" _Good job, pinkie_ " said Hildy, through the earring " _Now just tell them that you want to see the mine, and we´ll meet there to take the unjollium, don´t mess it up!_ "

"I won´t" said Jem, before sighing _I can´t tell the girls that... that I´m pretending to be Jaqui_ thought, before changing back into Jaqui.

 _In L.A..._

 _Still at Misfits Music..._

Ashley and the rest of The Starlights were discussing the final parts of their revenge plan against Eric and The Misfits.

"We´ll try to stall the rehearsals to the longest time, and when Eric arrives, The Misfits will tell him that they don´t want us to be members of the band" said Ashley.

 _Some minutes later..._

" **WHO PUT THIS SONG!?** " asked Pizzazz, angry.

"We chosed it, because you said that we needed to make a tribute to Jem" said Krissie, playing a chord of a song from Jem.

"We don´t need to play this stupid song, we need to rehearse **OUR** songs!" said Roxy "And I can´t read this song sheet!"

"Sorry, but since Jem is missing, their fans need to know that the Misfit-Hologram truce is still intact" Ashley side glanced to the punk band, who were starting to get mad with them.

"MY SAXOPHONE! It´s broken, who did this?!" asked Jetta, seeing her beloved saxofone all broken.

"We didn´t touched it, besides it was already broken when you left" said Delaree.

"I´m starting to get tired of having them as members of the band" said Clash.

Then the door opened, and Eric entered inside the recording studio to see the instruments all broken and a song from their "disappeared" rival band playing on a radio.

"What is going on around here?" asked Eric, seeing the happening chaos.

"Eric, cancel the contracts! Give the recording studio back to them!" intervinde Pizzazz.

"Bu... bu... bu..." Eric tried to convence her otherwise, but failed.

" **NOW!** " the néon green singer shouted at him, grabbed the Starlights´s contracts and ripped it in a fit.

When the orphan band left Misfits Music, they smiled and went to tell Rio that Starlight Music had returned.

 _But back in Jollywood, the facade that Jem created wasn´t going to last long..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Still in Jollywood..._

 _At the queen´s castle..._

"So you´re saying that if The Glooms steal the unjollium, the kingdom can fall apart?" asked Kimber, to Doc "And what does the unjollium of so dangerous?"

"It can suck all jolly from the villagers and potentially destroy the kingdom in a matter of seconds" answered the dwarf "And we tried to remove some magic from it, for so not to cause any disturbance but each time we removed the magic, it would always get more powerful"

Jaqui looked slyly at The 7D and tried to ask one of them to let her enter in the mine "So any of you wants to make a tour guide around the mine to let me see the unjollium?"

The dwarfs looked at her, they didn´t have sure if they would let someone who was thought that passed away.

"Well... ah..." Sneezy started.

"... you see..." continued Sleepy "... we..."

"We can let you, but... you need someone to guide you, no offense" said Doc "Jerrica, wouldn´t you mind making a tour guide to Jaqui?"

"I don´t mind" said Jerrica, accepting making a tour guide around the mine to her "actually" alive Jaqui.

"What about starting the tour guide more to later" said Shana.

"Okay" said Jaqui _At night, it will be the time of getting the unjollium_ thought, already starting to regret her involvement in The Glooms´s plan.

"Your majesty, if there´s any problem, just call us" said Jerrica.

"I´ll call" said the queen.

And in the cottage, Jaqui was starting convincing the dwarfs into letting her enter in the mine and steal the unjollium, but will she do it or being erased of existence?

 _In the Glooms´s Manor..._

"Prepare yourself, Grimmy" said Hildy, looking at her reflection "We´re going to conquer Jollywood tonight"

"Right... but if pinkie doesn´t get the unjollium?" asked the warlock.

"Don´t worry, we aren´t going to use her for the plan, she is just our back-up plan" the witch, dressed a sleeveless black gown and took the pearl of wisdom and the crystal ball in her pocket, before she and Grim left the manor "Oh, pearl of wisdom, can you answer me this question? Please"

"Yes" answered the pearl.

"Is pinkie convincing The 7D into letting her inside of the jewel mine and steal the unjollium?" asked Hildy.

"She is trying to do it" answered the pearl of wisdom.

"Good and she needs to more faster" said the witch, telemporting herself to outside of the cottage.

 _In the cottage..._

"It passed several years since... well... you know" said Jerrica, before Jaqui put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know and you didn´t had the fault on that day" said Jaqui, reconforting the manager of The Holograms "Jerrica, I need to tell you something"

"Tell me" said the blonde.

"Actually I..." Jaqui was going to speak, before being interrupted.

" _Jerrica, come here quick_ " called Kimber.

"I´m coming" Jerrica replied the answer, and turned face to her mother "Don´t forget what you were going to say"

"I won´t" said Jaqui "They need you"

"I´m right back" said Jerrica, going to meet the others.

And when she left, Jaqui sighed sadly from not telling the truth to her _I need to tell her about The Glooms´s plan, I don´t want to see her sad after discovering that her mother isn´t alive_ thought.

 _With Jerrica and the others..._

"So, any news about the unjollium?" asked Jerrica.

"Yes, and is not a good one" said Kimber, giving her a map that she drew "Some nights ago, I drew this but I didn´t knew that it was in relation with this situation"

Jerrica looked at the map, and saw that it had a sphere-like circule around the castle and the jewel mine "What is that?"

"That´s the protective wall that surrounds the village, the castle and the mine, it´s very fragile by this moment because the big rock candy can´t protect all in once and in case of a portal to your world appears, it can´t protect it because it could cause a crisis between Jollywood and the human world" said Doc, to which not all didn´t understood.

"And this is what I call a long summary" said Grumpy.

"Thanks for your short explanation" said the leader of the miners glaring at him by a bit, before turning to the humans "If your mother can find a way to avoid The Glooms attacking the kingdom, we can save the pearl of wisdom and the unjollium"

"But we don´t know if she´s really herself" said Stormer.

"She can be someone pretending to be her" agreed Raya "For exemple, her voice sounded different"

"I noticed that" said Shana "She would never speak like that, and you saw that she didn´t mentioned anything about how if we´re doing well?"

"Oddly yes" said Kimber "When I said that we missed her, she stopped me and said that she felt it too"

Jaqui was listening to the conversation and decided that it was time to stop pretending to be her.

 _Dinner time..._

"Jaqui, do you want some Whoopty Dooptie Schomoodly Stew?" asked Happy.

"No, thanks" said Jaqui "About that tour guide at the jewel mine? You´re going still take me there?"

"We´ve decided that we are going to guide you there" said Doc "And you must better wear a blindfold for precaution" gave the blindfold to Jaqui.

"Thank you" said Jaqui, taking the blindfold as she pressed in the earring to set her transformation back into Jem "Let´s go now" got up from her sit and put the blindfold on her eyes.

"We are coming too" said Kimber, alongside with Raya and Shana.

"Okay" said Jaqui, putting a fake but worrying smile.

Happy stood next to one of the levers that took to the jewel mine and pulled it down. The floor lift and they entered on the secret entrance to the mine, leaving the rest to wait for their call.

 _In the jewel mine..._

"This must be a beautiful jewel mine, you´ve got here" said Jaqui, following Happy "But can you show me the unjollium?"

"Not yet" said Happy "You need to see the interior of the mine and some of the jewels, first"

"He´s right" said Raya.

"Good" Jaqui couldn´t wait until getting back to her normal form and stealling the unjollium, but she wanted to tell the truth and stop with the charade.

 _Still in the cottage..._

"Now, what we do, blondie?" asked Grumpy, to Jerrica.

"We need to wait until they call us" said Jerrica, serene "You don´t need to be that impacient on protecting the kingdom"

"And if they don´t call us and they are in danger?" said Stormer, when she looked at the earring "Jerrica, does your earring disguise people?"

"Yes, why you ask?" asked Jerrica, unsure of her bandmate´s intentions "I´ve got an idea"

"Tell us" said Sneezy.

"Well, the plan is this..." Stormer started to whisper her plan, and it was going to involve the crystal ball...


	17. Chapter 17

_With The Glooms, walking inside of the mine..._

"We just need to wait for pinkie to walk here and bring the unjollium to us" said Hildy, remembering the directions Happy had given them when she and Grim disguised themselves as their new neighbors.

"Yeah" said the warlock, looking to the sides "And about blondie and The 7D?"

"The crystal ball will spy on them" the witch took the crystal ball out of her bag and knocked it "Crystal ball? Wake up!"

The crystal ball opened its eyes in annoyance, bothered for his sleep being interrupted "What? I was counting sheep"

"To what?" asked Grim.

"To see if they jumped, ba-boom" the ball started to laugh, to Hildy´s nerves.

"Just enter in the cottage and see if they are planning something against us!" the witch telemported the crystal ball to the cottage, to act as a spy and report a possible counter-plot to the plan.

 _Still in the cottage..._

Stormer was explaining her plan to the others, and it involved the earrings.

"You´re saying that we can fool The Glooms by disguising us as each others?" said Aja.

"Yes" said the electric blue-haired keytarist "They can fool us, but we can do the same for them and they will not notice a thing" hold Jerrica´s earring "And the earrings will serve as a cover"

"Good plan" said Grumpy "But a little and simple question... how are we suppose to wear those earrings?!"

"We disguised ourselves as the queen on that constest to decide on which of us was going to pretend to be her when Sir Yipsalot was dognapped by The Glooms" remembered Bashful "Remember?"

"And me and Dopey pretended to be her, until that fake Sir Yipsalot made me sneeze" said Sneezy.

"It was best, if I had won" said Grumpy "I was beautiful on that dress"

"Yeah... you were" Sleepy sideglanced at him, when he heard a not-so-soft sound coming from the window door "Winkers, did you heard this?"

All came and saw the crystal ball looking at them, which discovered that The Glooms were already in the mine.

"Okay, glass ball" Grumpy hold the stand of the ball "Tell!"

"No way, pal" refused the crystal ball "You´re more crabby than a crab, see, crabby? crab?"

"We will never get a answer with this paper-step" Grumpy put the ball on the table, when Stormer decided to take matters on her own hands.

"Allow me?" the keytarist put what she had learnt as a Misfit in action "Listen, crystal ball, you are going to tell us what The Glooms are thinking to do, right now!"

"Listen, Misfit!" the ball glanced at her "I know that you were one of the baddest girls in rock ´n roll, but you can´t convince me"

"Okay, I´ll not convincing you on the easy way" Stormer held and started to shake the ball up and down "So instead... I´ll try it on the hard way"

"S... st... stop!" the crystal ball was starting to feel nauseous "I... I can´t tell you, they will turn me into a snow globe"

"Fine, then we will have the honor of doing it on this very moment" Stormer, tried a one last trick and it was a surprise. Brought a bucket filled with water and soap and put the ball in order to get the information "I´ll dry you, when you start telling about why The Glooms wanted the pearl of wisdom and the unjollium?"

"I... hey... I don´t like hot water" said the crystal ball, feeling the bubbles of the ball popping "I... I... I talk, please, take me off from this bucket!"

"Okay" the eletric blue-haired removed him from the bucket and put him on the table, while glaring at him seriously "Now **SPEAK!** "

"The Glooms stole that pearl of wisdom to find the unjollium and Jem, is being used as their finder to later, destroy her when the jewel is found and Jollywood will be destroyed" said the ball.

"And Queen Delightful? She will be alright?!" asked Bashful.

"You didn´t heard anything I said, just a seconds ago! Green" said the ball "She will be dethroned, gone, disappear away from the kingdom and from you! And good for Hildy, because the queen was that childish and "Miss Blue Hair" here, is a brute"

When Bashful heard those words, his shy and fearful demeanor got replaced by an more angered one "Don´t. Ever. Insult. THEM" held a hammer and put it in front of the crack-joking ball "If you insult their honor one more time, I´ll make you into tiny pieces, you heard it!?"

The ball looked scared and screamed in fear "Aahhhhhh, okay okay, I´ll help you but keep him away from me!"

The green-wearing breathed down and got calm "That was to make you scared"

"And don´t forget that he was the one who hit us in the head on that day!" said Aja, glaring at the ball "Right, mister?"

"Yes, I´m sorry" said the ball, before grudglinly and afraid that Bashful would destroy it accepting to help them.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Still inside of the mine..._

Jem, while still disguised as Jaqui, was following Happy and three of The Holograms but was tired of pretending to be the supposedly "alive" mother of Kimber, Jerrica, Aja and Shana. And decided to stop the charade, in her own way "Happy, can you give me the keys please?"

"Sorry Jaqui" said Happy "But I can´t give the keys"

"That´s it, I can´t keep doing this!" Jaqui pressed the earring and turned back into Jem.

"Jem? Yo... you pretended to be OUR MOTHER!" said Kimber "So she..."

"Sorry girls, but The Glooms needed a distraction to allow them to steal the unjollium" apologized Jem.

"And you entered" said Hildy, smiling.

"Yo... yo... YOU WITCH!" yelled Raya.

"You shouldn´t had called her "witch"" said Grim, standing next to the drummer.

"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME WITCH!?" said Hildy, with her eyes having a purple flame.

"I think we should run..." said Happy "...now"

"Okay" said The Holograms, running away from the raging Hildy.

"You!" the purple/pink haired pointed at Jem "Take the pearl of wisdom and don´t lose"

"Okay" said Jem, fearful and ran, in which she would finally destroy or not Jerrica.

 _Will Jem kill Jerrica? The unjollium is going to be found and Jollywood destroyed? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
